I know that I love you
by Sakuchii
Summary: Extra: One day Aiko saw an orphanage and got interested in it. But her father was against the twins friendship with the orphan kids. Then Aiko suddenly lost her ribbon, but Haruya promised to find it. Can he? And will her father allow their friendship? HaruyaxOC & FuusukexOC
1. Preview: Her Dream

**A/N:** Wow! Can't believe I'm doing fanfic again. Yes to all that have not read my other story of CCS I have to inform that I dropped the story, because I got lazy… No actually it was a writersblock.

But, here is my new story and it's this time Inazuma Eleven. I just LOOOVEE this anime. It's funny to watch and you never get bored to it. :D Never, not even when watching GO series. Sadly, I got stuck in the middle way of Galaxy. Too much series to watch too little time.

This story happens around FF final and Aliea Gakuen Arc. The main character is my own OC. Let's see what the future might bring along.

**Note as of 04.02 2014 **  
I'm going to edit this story and re-write it little as I'm not fully satisfied with it. Back when writing this, I was a naïve novice who only thought of giving her OC a spot light. She is very close of being sue-here. That's why I'm going to work on this story and work with that. ~ deshii

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 1: So We Meet Again  
**  
Preview: Her Dream

_The sun in Japan was starting to set down. It was the end of summer and the sight was pretty. When the sun was setting, the scene was full of mixed colors of red. It was so breath taking, but no one was to witness the scene. The people were finishing their works and rushed to home as fast as they could. The whole city was too busy to stop and take a look at it. _

_Somewhere in Okinawa, in a little town, lived two kids that weren't aware of the adults rush. They were enjoying the day and the little time they had together before going home. The two youngsters were happily playing on the swings. The girl had shoulder length indigo hair and amber colored eyes. She was around the age of six. The boy was a little older and had red hair and golden eyes. He smiled at the girl as they were swinging back and front._

_All of a sudden, there was a sound of someone falling from the swings and after that a loud cry which sounded as if it would never stop. The boy jumped from the swings on which he was and ran worriedly to the girl who had just felled from them and was crying like a baby. It seemed that she hadn't hurt herself badly as her knees and elbows were clean. Most likely she was crying because of the startle more than for the actual pain. _

_"Are you okay?" the young boy asked while kneeling before her. Never ever had he seen her crying like this and this made him extremely worried. It was about time they had to head back home, and if her father was to see her crying like this he would be the one punished. After all that man really despised him. He tried to do anything to keep his daughter away from him. The red head gently wrapped his arms around the girl. _

_For a moment, he felt as the girls body stopped trembling. He heard as she sobbed few times. Being hugged by her best friend calmed her down a little. But it wasn't enough. When the startle was over she felt as a strong pain filled her whole body. Because of the pain small diamonds appeared into the corners of her eyes and she burst into tears. Of course it hurt, suddenly falling down like that._

_"Moo-o... You crybaby. What do I do with you?" the boy asked angrily while patting her head, desperately trying to comfort the crying girl. They had known each other for three years already. They always hanged around and did all possible things together. She was his dearest friend and he hold the same place in her heart. During all these years they had spent together they had also learned was the other one likes the most. _

_The boy suddenly looked like he got an idea and started to search his pants pockets. After a not so long time he was getting something from his pockets. The boy smirked thankfully. It was good that he had visited the candy shop earlier that day. While being friends with the girl for all three years, he had learned one important lesson: Always carry lollipops in your pockets, especially strawberry flavored ones._

_"Here, please cheer up and stop crying." he said as he gave her a pink colored lollipop. It was his only chance. It this couldn't calm her down, then he was completely out of ideas. The young boy hoped from the bottom of his heart that his plan would work. While handing out the lollipop he gulped loudly. _

_The indigo-haired girl stopped crying for a moment and stared at the lollipop. She then sobbed loudly and dried her tears. After that she laughed lightly and took the lollipop. She opened the wrapping and stuffed the lollipop into her mouth. All of a sudden her eyes widened and she turned to look at the boy. Her eyes were glowing in excitement and happiness._

_"What?" the boy asked grumpy, even though he knew the answer. He couldn't hide his smile when he saw the girls blushing face that was full of enjoyment. She always made this face when she was eating her favorite lollipop flavor.  
_

_"It's... the taste is..." the girl started, but couldn't end her sentence because of happiness. It was the taste that she loved more than anything, and the boy knew it. He had chosen this flavour specially for that day. _

_"It's strawberry, your favorite one. Right, Aiko?" the boy let out a smile and rubbed his nose._

* * *

A/N: Hai it's the preview! Not many changes were done in this chapter! Review. ~ deshii


	2. 1 PartOne: Yukiko Okazaki

A/N: Haii! It's time for the first re-written chapter. Our dear main character is waken up by her friends. And well. Haruna is also here. Now let's see just what's going to happen. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 1: So We Meet Again**

Part One: Yukiko Okazaki

"Yukiko..."

"Yukiko..." a voice called for a sleeping girl.

"Yukiko WAKE UP!" that same voice broke through a dream.

"WHAT?" a girl called Yukiko startled awake and jumped from her seat. Her expression was priceless as she glanced around at her friends. The trio around her seat burst into laughter. They knew that she preferred to take naps during lessons, but to think that she had actually fallen asleep. And during the rumored Hanasama's lesson.

"She is finally awake!" one of the trio laughed. They then glanced at each other with a wide smirk. Yukiko stared at them for a while and then let out a dissapointed sigh. She had thought that they actually needed something from her. Now her perfect dream had been interrupted.

"And here I really wanted to see how it would end." the girl fell on her desk, sulking. The other three girls glanced at each other with confusing expressions. After that they turned back to the indigo-haired girl, who let out a sigh. When she noticed her friends confusion, Yukiko put out a wide smile. "Just kidding!"

There was a moment of silence, but then all four of them burst into laughter.

"So Yuki-chan, what kind of dream did you have?" Yukiko's friends asked after they had finally managed to calm down. The girl glanced at them with a shy expression and didn't say a word. The trio around her smirked widely. They knew exactly what that expression meant. "It was a boy, wasn't it?" they teased Yukiko.

To their surprise the girl shook her head. "No it wasn't. It was a childhood memory, one that's the most dearest to me" she told with calm and happy face. Her expression was gentle and her cheeks were covered by a light crimson.

Yukiko's friends stared at her with their eyes wide open. That gentle aura surrounding her could only mean one thing. "So it REALLY was a BOY."

The indigo-haired girl turned to them with a startled look. Her face was steaming and burning hot red. The girl moved her head around anxiously as if she was trying to find an excuse to get out of the situation. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar looking figure walking out of the room. The girl stood up from her seat and headed towards the girl who was about to exit from the classroom.

"Haruna-chan." Yukiko called as ran towards the girl. "Wait for me."

A blue haired girl with glasses turned around when she heard her name being called. A wide smile appeared on her face when she saw the indigo-haired girl running after her. "Yukiko-chan." she greeted the indigo-haired girl happily when Yukiko finally managed to catch up with her.

"Mind if I come with you? The situation with girls ended up quite awkward." Yukiko laughed desperately, trying to explain why she wanted to get out of the classroom. Haruna stared at Yukiko with puzzled look and then glanced at the three girls who had a wide smirk on their faces. Her expression changed a little bit.

"Sure. I think it would be nice to have a company." she smiled. Yukiko let out a sigh of relief. She was saved from the constant teasing. The girls then started to walk together.

"So... exactly where are you going?" Yukiko asked feeling little awkward. She had asked to tag along, but had no idea where the other girl was heading towards. She felt actually little bad having used Haruna as a way to escape from the awkward situation.

Haruna glanced at the indigo-haired girl and smiled gently. "I'm going to watch the soccer club practice." she told. They were already at the main entrance and she walked to her locker to change her indoor shoes into outdoor ones.

Yukiko froze to that place when she heard the word soccer. For a moment her eyes were glazed but soon enough they got their color back. What was she getting freaked out about? After all Haruna was one of the soccer clubs managers. It wasn't strange at all for her to go to see the clubs practice.

Yukiko then glanced away from Haruna, looking troubled. "Ah... I see..." she said quietly, not being able to face the girl anymore. The topic about soccer really made her awkward. As Haruna did not answer to her, Yukiko looked up. The blue haired girl seemed to be thinking of something.

"Nee... Yukiko?" Haruna asked, glancing at the indigo-haired girl. Yukiko gulped. She felt trouble coming.

"Yes...?" the girl laughed desperately. She wanted to get out. She really wanted to run away before Haruna would ask her question...

"Would you come to watch the soccer team's practise with me?"

Oh. There is was. The forbidden topic. Not like Haruna knew about it, though. Yukiko had never mentioned to anyone was that she hated soccer. She didn't remember the reason for it, but it just mentioning the sport would give her creeps. "I... I... I mean... Me..." Yukiko strammered as she tried to come with a way to kindly refuse Haruna's request.

As no negative answer came, Haruna's eyes started to shine and she took Yukiko's hand. "Let's GO!" she laughed and exited from the building while heading towards the soccer field. She was still holding onto Yukiko's hand. The poor indigo-haired girl didn't even have a chance to end her sentence.

"I... I can't!" Yukiko tried to explain, but Haruna wasn't listening to her. Before she knew she could already see the practice field opening just before their eyes. Yukiko sighed, this was going to be the end of her. And here she promised never to get involved with soccer again.

All of a sudden, something unexpected happened. It was something which most likely was to change the future of the indigo-haired girl.

Yukiko's eyes glazed when she felt something coming her way as fast speed. Without any warning she turned around and raised her dominant leg (right one) as if trying to create a wall. She didn't even realize what she was doing; her body moved on it's own will.

A loud voice of impact.

Yukiko and Haruna opened their eyes which they had closed because of the sudden air pressure. The girls faces where priceless. There was a soccer ball spinning against Yukiko's leg. The girl lifted the ball high in the air and started to tap it with her chest. She then moved down to her knees and with final high kick and spin she let the ball to fall down.

"That was a close call." Yukiko sighed of relieve and turned to Haruna. There was a faint mark on her leg where the ball had hit. Other than that she looked fine. Haruna stared at her with priceless look.

"Yeah..." was all that she could mumble. Who was this girl, being able to catch a ball coming at that speed so easily and handling it like it was part of her own body. This girls skills were amazing. She could very well par with Gouenji. How had she missed such a great player?

Yukiko glanced at the soccer ball and picked it up. "_It's really been a long time since I've last held a soccer ball."_ she thought aloud and then sighed while staring at the blue sky. Why was she brought back to the world of soccer?

All of a sudden Haruna took hold of Yukiko's hand and dragged her to the soccer field.

The soccer ball was left at that place.

* * *

A/N: I changed some major things in this chapter. First of all, Yukiko is a defender so why the heck can she catch a ball with her bare hands? Anyway, I hope that I'll be able to work with this story again soon. It really needs to be re-written. **28.04.14**


	3. 1 PartTwo: Meeting Raimon Eleven

A/N:Part two of chapter one ~ desuu

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 1: So We Meet Again**

Part Two: Meeting Raimon Eleven

When the girls arrived to the practice field, the soccer team was having a break from their training.

"Minna!" Haruka shouted and waived her hand as she ran to them. Everyone turned to look at her and greeted their manager.

"I have someone I want to introduce to you guys. Come here." Haruna said and turned around to face Yukiko.  
Everyone turned to see the girl who standing behind their manager. Yukiko smiled at everyone and bowed while trying to introduce herself.

"Hello I'm..." was all that she could say, because there was a big shout and she couldn't continue anymore.

"AHH! AIKO-CHAN! What are you doing here?" the suddenly heard a voice shouting in surprise.

Everyone, including Yukiko turned to see the person who had just shouted and they were surprised to know that it had been the team's captain. Yukiko's eyes widened as she saw him pointing at her with his mouth open. She was even more surprised about the fact that she actually knew him.

"My dear..." Yukiko sighed and walked down and she showed a death glare to the boy that was looking at her with his mouth open. "You haven't changed at all Mamoru-nii. Can't you even remember the name of your neighbor. It's Yukiko, YUKIKO!" Yukiko said angrily.

"What? But I thought that it was the name or your..." Endou, the captain of Raimon Eleven wondered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Yukiko asked with suspicious voice and the boy sweatdropped at her behavior. This was so like her, she threatened people with that innocent smile of her. "No, it's nothing, nothing at all" he laugh desperately.

"Oh.. it seems I forgot to introduce myself because of this hassle" the girl seemed to remember and completely forgot about her neighbor as she turned to look at everyone. "I'm Okazaki Yukiko. First Year class 2 of Raimon Junior High. I love lollipops more that anything. Nice to meet you all." she said and bowed. Everyone felled down in anime style. Who would mention that they love lollipops when they introduced them self?

When she got up she noticed that Haruna was staring at her with a really confused face and when she looked around, it seemed that everyone other than Endou were confused too.

"What it is...?" Yukiko asked while looking around. She was getting confused of others confusion.

"You.. You know Endou-kun? one of the team members, Ichinose asked. Yukiko raised her eyebrow and started to laugh. "Was that what you guys were so curious about?" Yukiko tried to held herself while drying her wet eyes.

"Of course I know Endou Mamoru, the only grandson of the famous goalkeeper Endou Daisuke. Also you could call him a soccer baka. I met him once when I was a kid, but there is no way I would forget that. When I was transferred to Raimon, I was really surprised to know that we were neighbors." Yukiko explained.

"And you were transferred here from Teikoku, right?" Yukiko heard someone asking...

"Onii-chan!" Haruna cried at her older brother.

Yukiko turned to see who asked the question and not much to her surprise, she found a boy who had red goggles and blue cape. Yukiko stared at him with a deadly glare, but then she started to laugh. "That's what I would expect of a genius game maker Kidou Yuuto. Even when you were a puppet of that evil Kageyama, and were blinded by him, you still saw something that happened around you"

Kidou's face darkened. "How do you know about that? And what do you mean by "evil"?"

"How... you ask?" Yukiko thought aloud as she tried to find perfect explanation for his question. "Because of my reasons I went to Teikoku and as you could say spied on Kageyama. And because of that i got to know all about you and your team." Yukiko explained and everyones eyes widened. Was this girl out of her mind?

"You spied on Kageyama, why?" Kidou asked. His question was totally ignored.

Yukiko was deeply in thoughts as she tried to put her second answer into words inside of her head. When she was ready she took a deep breath. "As for your second question, why I called Kageyama evil, I have to answer that that guy, he killed my older brother." Yukiko said and her face darkened.

"WHAT?" Everyone on the team shouted in shock.

"Kageyama killed your brother?" Haruna asked frightened and looked at Kidou. The thought of him being death crossed her mind. No, she wouldn't allow that ever happen to her older brother.

"No, it was more like BECAUSE of him, my brother died." Yukiko corrected herself. She didn't want the guys to get the wrong idea, when she herself didn't know the whole truth.

"How did your brother die?" Gouenji asked.

The indigo-haired girls face darkened and she looked away. "I can't tell you that. But because of what had happened, I decided to get my revenge on Kageyama, and that's why I transferred to Teikoku. Because of my intentions, I was really frustrated when I heard from my father, that we had to move away because of his work and at the same time I had to transfer schools." she explained with dark face.

Then a smile appeared on her face. "Luckily, on the day that we had to move, I accidentally heard that he was arrested. That made me really happy." Yukiko explained and her face brightened.

"That was on the day that Raimon had a match against Teikoku." Kazemaru pointed out. Suddenly a conversation about the match started and Yukiko was totally left out. Not that she minded it, after all speaking about her past made her really angry and she lost strength when thinking about it. And now she had new problem.

Haruna looked at the excited Raimon team and smiled. She suddenly heard a mumble next to her.

"But it seems that the bird had escaped from it's cage." Yukiko mumbled to herself as she stared at the blue sky.

* * *

A/N: Part two is finally completed... what does Yukiko mean by her last sentence... we will find it out soon :DD please review ~ desuu


	4. 1 PartThree: What, A Soccer Duel?

Part three... It seem that there will be more of those parts that I thought. Hope you enjoy the story.

~ deshii

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 1: So We Meet Again**

Part Three: What, a soccer duel?

Haruna looked at the excited Raimon team and smiled. She suddenly heard a mumble next to her. The girl turned in surprise when she heard Yukiko's words.

"But it seems that the bird had escaped from it's cage." Yukiko mumbled to herself as she stared at the blue sky. She knew that something that she would definitely not like like had happened. That feeling had been bugging her since she had transferred to Raimon.

"What?" Haruna asked as she glanced at the girl who was in her own thoughts. The indigo-haired girl looked up to her as and smiled. "No, nothing." Yukiko assured and ran to Aki Kino, who together with Haruna, was the manager of Raimon Eleven. She introduced herself to Kino and then sat down to watch the practice, which had started not a long time ago.

_'It's has been a long time, since I have watched someone playing soccer.' _Yukiko thought and closed her eyes. An image of a young boy appeared before her. Once again she was falling into her memory world.

**~Flashback~**

_"Aiko, Aiko! Watch, this time I'm going to perfect it, my own hissatsu shoot." a boy assured to a little girl who was sitting on swings and slowly swung on them. The girl smiled at him with happy face._

_The two of them were on playing on their favorite playground. The red haired boy had brought his own soccer ball and now he was practicing to master his own hissatsu school. The girl kept him company, she also played soccer but she really sucked at it._

_"Un!" the girl smiled and swung back and front. They boy smiled back at her. He really enjoyed that smiling face of her and her happiness was his happiness. Thought, all of a sudden his eyes turned to look at the ball and he sighed loudly._

_"What is it?" the girl wanted to know as she got worried. She had never seen her friend sighing so loudly so automaticly she was really worried about this sudden change in his expressions. The young boy's eyes looked at the girl, he shook his head and took the ball into his hands._

_"Nothing... I was just wondering what should I call it. My hissatsu shoot, I mean." he explained. Of course it was best to decide the name after completing the hissatsu, but he wanted name it before. That way he would have the clear image of the attack. Of course there was another reason, he thought as he turned to look at the swinging indigo-haired girl, but he would never tell it to her._

_The girl closed her eyes and she seemed to be thinking about something. After sometime she opened her eyes and looked at the sunset. It was so beautiful, just like a flare. 'A flare?' the girl thought. Maybe this could be it, she thought and with smiling face she jumped from the swings and ran to where the boy was._

_"You know..." she said quietly while looking at the ground. The boy turned to look at her, the girls indigo-haired shined almost brown as the setting sun made the colors more darker and redden that usually. Then the girl stood up on her toes and learned against the boy._

_"You should call it..." she started to whisper, but then the picture got all blurry and Yukiko couldn't hear how did she end her sentence._

**~End of Flashback~**

"YUKIKO!" Yukiko heard Haruna shouting. Yukiko slowly opened her eyes and looked at Haruna who was glaring at her. She apologized to the girl, telling she accidentally fell asleep. Haruna sighed, only an idiot would fall asleep in the middle of a day, but Yukiko was exception on this case.

"Aiko... Aiko!" they suddenly heard a voice calling the indigo-haired girl. Yukiko turned to see who it was and saw Endou waving at her while coming to where they were. Her vein started popping mad as her face darkened. "It's YUKIKO!" she shouted in anger as Endou ran to them.

"Well.. Yuki, do you want a one on one match with me?" he asked. Haruna glanced at him with questioning face. As she was on the same class as Yukiko she knew the girl never participated in soccer match on their PE, so why asking her now?

Yukiko's eyes glazed and she looked at Endou with her mouth open. This day was surely full of surprises to her and she didn't like it at all. "I... I..." Yukiko was so surprised with sudden question that she was lost in her own words. Endou of course took her stammering and silence as a yes.

"Good. Let's go!" the goalkeeper smiled and grabbed Yukiko's hand, without even waiting for her answer. He hadn't seen the girl for long time now, and wanted to test just how much she had improved during all these years.

The indigo-haired girl tried desperately to stop him, but she couldn't do it no matter what she tried to do, and so she was tagged to the practice field. No one of them had ever guessed just what would come after this.

* * *

A/N: ... Next time we will see showdown between Endou and Yukiko. Hope you all enjoyed the story and please review ~ desuu


	5. 1 PartFour: Aisu Tori

A/N:So part four is ready. This chapter is actually one with the next chapter, but I decided to split it into two part.s This is first part of it, and Endou is up against Yukiko's Ice Hissatsu shoot Aisu Tori :D

Please enjoy the story ~

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 1: So We Meet Again**

Part Four: Showdown: Yukiko vs. Endou - Aisu Tori

Endou stopped before the soccer goal and and he placed a ball in front of Yukiko. Everyone around them stopped their practice and watched as Endou ran to the goal and turned around to face Yukiko. They were wondering just what was going on with those two.

"Come on." he shouted as he went into his position to project the goal. Yukiko stared at the black and white colored soccer ball that was right in front of her. Her eyes didn't seem to have any color, still, she backed off a little and after that she kicked the ball.

The ball flew above the goalpost and she couldn't make a goal. Yukiko's eyes glazed and he face darkened. She kicked another ball, but it went too left and flew right past the goalpost. Yukiko kicked the third ball, although again, without any succession.

"What's the matter Yuki? That's not the Yukiko I know." Endou was confused of Yukiko's action, because he knew that the girl was better than that. Yet, he didn't know what exactly had happened to her during these years, so he didn't get the girls strange behavior.

"Mamoru-nii" Yukiko breathed heavily and glared at the boy who had loosened his stance and was staring at her. "Why are you making me to do this?" she asked with a dark face while she kicked the fourth ball. This time it successfully flied towards the goal post where the brown haired goalkeeper was ready to block it.

"What?" Endou asked after he had blocked the soccer ball that had finally come to the area of goal. It was good, but not good enough. He knew that this wasn't the girls whose strength. After all he had lost to her once in the past already.

Yukiko was about to kick the fifth ball to the goal, but suddenly her movement changed and she kicked the ball above her and jumped after the ball.

While in the air, she spun around few times and loads of pure white feathers appeared around her, spinning along with her. When Yukiko stopped, the feathers did the same and packed around the ball which started to glow.

The feathers seemed to start freeze. After that Yukiko kicked the white ball and it cracked and a soccer ball went flying towards the goal, while a bird made of pure ice appeared above the ball, flying along side with it.

Endou was really excited and used God hand, where a big gold hand appears in front of him, to stop the attack, but it wasn't useful and the iced bird broke through it and made a goal. Yukiko landed safely, her hand went through her hair and she grinned.

Endou was amazed by the power of her attack and stood up. "What was that attack?" he asked excited, his hand still trembling from the impact.

Yukiko glared at Endou. "You really can't remember anything Mamoru-nii. It's my hissatsu shoot Aisu Tori, the evolved form of Aisu Hiyoko, the one you could never beat." Yukiko grinned proudly as Endou looked at the ball, that he had picked up. He then smiled and threw the ball to Yukiko.

"Come on!" He shouted while opening his palms, as the sign that he was ready for her another attack. Yukiko had by now gathered her confidence back and was ready to battle with Endou. She was about to kick the ball but then she started to hear a voice inside her head.

_"Good work Nee-san. You finally took up to soccer you loved so much,"_ a female voice told to Yukiko.

Then a picture of a girl appeared before Yukiko. She was like a mirror of Yukiko, the only difference was that her hair was tied up on a red ribbon and her yes were dark copper, instead of Yukiko's amber ones. That girl loosened her ribbon and her hair felled down to the level of her shoulders. The she put her fist down and opened it in front of Yukiko and the ribbon was on her hand.

She smiled as Yukiko raised her head to look at her with her eyes widened. _"Take it."_ the girl told to her as she closed Yukiko's opened fist. Then she looked at Yukiko with her smiling face.

"Who... who are you?" the indigo-haired girl asked wanting to know just who this person was. The girl glanced at Yukiko.

_"Me?"_ she asked while pointing at herself. _"It doesn't matter. Take it."_ the girl answered and took Yukiko's hand and gave the ribbon to Yukiko with force.

"What do I do with this?" Yukiko asked in confusion, but when she raised her head, to her surprise the girl had already disappeared. How strange, the girl thought, how could one person disappear as fast as she had disappeared.

_"Don't worry, leave everything to me."_ Yukiko heard a voice saying. Then everything around her turned black as her mind went blank.

* * *

A/N: Hai! Part one is ready hope you liked it. Onto part two.

Some Translating:

Aisu Tori: _Iced Bird or Ice Bird_

Aisu Hiyoko: _Iced Chick or Ice Chick (as a young bird of course)_


	6. 1 PartFive: Fire Arrow

A/N: So part two of this chappie is on. Now Endou is up agaisnt Yukiko Fire Hissatsu Shoot...

~ deshii

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 1: So We Meet Again**

Part Five: Showdown: Yukiko vs. Endou - Fire Arrow

"WHAT'S WRONG YUKI?" Endou was worried, because the girl hadn't moved from that one spot for minutes. Everyone else had noticed it too, and had worriedly gathered around Yukiko. They tried to shook the girl, but she didn't more an inch. It felt like she wasn't in this world anymore.

Finally the girl made a move. Her fist opened and a red ribbon was on her hand. Yukiko raised her hands and tied up her hair with the ribbon, after what everyone could feel an eerie aura coming from her and Yukiko started to laugh evilly.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Baka Mamoru?" the girl greeted Endou with a smirk on her face and then continued, "To think that we meet again and more over, when I'm inside Nee-san's body." Yukiko laughed evilly.

Everyone else were really confused, it felt like the person standing before them was completely different one from the earlier. Like if she had a personality change. Though, it seemed that Endou knew, just what she was talking talking about. His expression changed into wide smile.

"Yukiko? Is it really Yuki-chan?" he asked excited. And everyone looked at him with confused faces. What's the point of asking this, when they already knew that she was Yukiko. Endou didn't seem to notice their confused faces.

But Yukiko saw them, and she laughed while playing with her fair. "Haii!" She said evilly while glancing at everyone who were around them. Her face suddenly darkened and then she pointed at Endou with her face full of confidence. "Now that you have witnessed the power of "Fake" Yukiko, how about tasting the power of "The Real" Yukiko Okazaki?" Yukiko asked and was ready to kick the ball.

"Sure. Come and get me!" Endou answered with excited voice and ran to the goalpost while opening his palms. From his face you could read that he was happy and exited at the same time.

Yukiko closed her eyes and kicked the ball high above her. This time she didn't jump after the ball, instead she closed her eyes, put her both hands before her and then she slowly pulled her fight hand behind, to the level of her shoulder.

Her stance looked like she was tightening a bow.

Then, just when the ball was about to touch the ground she opened her eyes and jumped, after what she kicked the ball and pulled her hand behind once more, but this time a fire colored arrow appeared and she let go of the string.

The arrow went flying towards the goal and before they knew there were lots of fire arrows and they all combined and created a one big arrow. Yukiko knew that Endou couldn't block it, and so the out come was sided. Yukiko won 6 to 4.

"What was that attack?" Kidou asked after the duel was over. Everyone had once more gathered around Endou and Yukiko.

"It was..." Yukiko was about to answer, but someone interrupted her. She glanced at her brown-haired neighbor, who seemed to be thing about something.

"Fire arrow... huh?" Endou said somewhat like asking as he glanced at the indigo-haired girl. Yukiko smirked happily and smacked the boy at his back. "So you do remember something, Baka Mamoru?" she asked while rubbing her nose.

"Sure... even back then, this technique was really powerful, but now it's even stronger. You two have improved well." Endou complemented.

Yukiko glanced at him sadly and shook her head. "No, past there years neither of us have improved." she was really talking the truth, but not like Endou would get it.

"What?" Endou asked as he couldn't believe his ears. Could you call that not improved. Yukiko smiled as she knew that Endou would have reacted like that.

"Oh, one more thing." Yukiko said while changing the topic. She turned away from Endou and Kidou, put her arms behind her back.

"Take care of my sister. Let her enjoy soccer one more time." Yukiko said and untied her ribbon. Endou assured that they would surely do it, so she didn't have anything to worry about. The indigo-haired girl smiled and they all felt that the aura around her was slowly disappearing.

"What do you mean by that?" Kidou asked, but he never got an answer answer to his question.

"What happened?" Yukiko asked. Her hair was now down and the eerie aura around her had disappeared. Everyone felled down in anime style. She really didn't remember what just had happened. Again, they felt that this girl was completely different one from the earlier one. But how could it be like this?

"You won." Endou answered, ignoring completely the personality change. He wasn't sure of what was happening with the girl, but he was willing to keep his promise.

"Oh... I see." Yukiko said confused, because she couldn't remember anything that had happened. No matter how hard she tried to remember it, the last think she remember was after the successful Aisu Tori attack. She had no memories of what happened after that.

"Well... I think O have to go now, bye!" Yukiko ran away while waving her hand. She really needed to think about todays happenings, and she had to ran away before Endou would ask that one question that she feared the most.

"WAIT, Yuki-chan" Endou stopped her. The girls eyes widened is shock. No, he couldn't be serious. There was no way that he was inviting her to join his team. "What?" Yukiko faked her smile as she turned to face her neighbor.

Enodou ran to her and then smiled widely "Would you like to join our team?" he asked while being completely serious.

"EHH?" Everyone, including Yukiko herself, were surprised about Endou's question. The girl gulped, trying to think a way to get out of this mess. There's no point of her abandoning soccer four years ago, if she would so easily join the team again. "I don't really like managers job so..." Yukiko started still thinking of what she should say next. She next exactly what Endou would answer to her.

"No, I mean join our team as a player." Endou corrected his question. Yukiko glanced at, and closed her eyes. Finally she had found the solution to avoid this mess."Sorry, Mamoru-nii, but right now I'm not in the mood for that." She calmly answered and left the field.

"What a girl." Kidou quietly said as he walked next to the team captain. Endou nodded while looking at the girl who ran from the field. Then he smiled and turned to everyone. "Okay everyone, let's continue practice." he ordered everyone and they listened to him.

Then the boy turned once more to see Yukiko's figure disappearing into the school building, "Someday you will come to us" he thought and ran to where everyone else were.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Chapter ONE is finally ready... It seems that I had to split it onto Five different parts so that I could make it somehow short. Second chappie is about Football Frontiers Finals Raimon Eleven vs. The Zeus.


	7. 2 PartOne: The Finals

A/N: Hai! Finally New Chappie. The second chappie is starting and the theme is Football Frontier Finals :The Zeus vs. Raimon Eleven

Thakies for all reviews

I dunno if girls really can partisipate in Football Frontier... but well in my story they can :D**  
**

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 2: The Forbidden Tecnicue - Kami no Aisu Bara**

Part One: The Finals

"What is this, what is this? The first half hasn't even ended and The Zeus leads 3 to 0. Also Raimon eleven doesn't have any subtitutes with their last hope, Megane getting injured." the commentator announced as nurses took Megane to bench. The whole stadium was silent as they watched as Raimon team got beaten up by the Zeus teams members. They had never expected for something like this to happen.

Endou Mamoru, who barely could stand was getting hit by the ball that the members of Team Zeus kicked at him. After sometime he falled down and heard Aphrodi saying something to him. He didn't head in well, because Aphrodi was so faraway, but he surely got the idea of what he wanted to say.

"I don't know what do you mean by that. But what i know is, I can't give up no matter what!" Endou shouted while standing up. Never in his life had he felt himself so pissed of as right now, but he still had the hope if only he would believe in himself.

"That's the spirit Baka Mamoru!" they heard someone complimenting him. Everyone turned to Raimon team's bench and saw a young Indigo haired girl with her hair tied up on a red ribbon. The girl smirked happily as she walked to the stadium.

"What is this, what is this?" A mysterious girl appeares in Raimon's bech and moreover she is wearing Raimon team's uniform. No, there shouldn't be anyone in Raimon wearing number 19. Let me check it." the commentator shouthed. He then decided to check just who was this mysterious girl.

Yukiko ingnored him completely, because she knew that she was offically the member of Raimon team. For whole month Endou had come to her, asking her to join. After sometime she couldn't take it anymore and she accepted his reguest. Endou won against her, this time.

Yukiko took few steps ahead, and everyone around her backed of because of her overwhelming aura. Even Aphrodi seemed to feel it, because his eyes showed little fear. He glanced at the indigo-haired girl who was coming his way.

"What is this, how could I, a god, be scared of something like her." Aphrodi asked as Yukiko came closer. The closer she came, the stronger her aura got. Yukiko ignored his words completely, she wasn't in the mood to answer him.

"Ah, there is it! Player number 19. She is Yukiko Okazaki. She joined the team last week and so hasn't been in any offical matches yet. No wonder we didn't know her. Let's see what she can do" the commentator announced. By this time Yukiko was already at the goal and helped Endou to stand up.

"Don't worry Baka Mamoru. Leave everything to me. I will take that guy down, and finally nee-san can get her revenge against Kageyama." she said as she looked at Aphrodi. As she had helped Endou up she smiled at him and started to walk towards Aphrodi. "Hang in there" were her last words before she went to meet up with The Zeus teams captain.

"You." she said as she pointed at Aphrodi. Her eyes were flaming with anger and an eerie aura darken than even appeared as she pointed at the blond. "I want a match with you!" Yukiko finally said and Aphrodis eyes widened in shock.

"EHHH?" Everyone shouted, even Endou. Everyone were suprised by Yukiko's confidence to ask from Aphrodi something like that, even though she had seen what had happened to her teammates.

Aphrodi stared at her confident, calm eyes and grinned."I don't know where comes the power for you to ask a God like me to a match, but I accept your challenge." he then finally said. After all there's no way that a God would ran away from a challenge.

Yukiko grinned. "That's Good" She said and then glanced at Aphrodi while she took the hold of her ribbons end. "So you attack five times and i try to defend it. Fine with you?" the girl asked and Aphrodi replied to her, "Sure, it's fine with me." and then backed of a little bit.

Yukiko passed the ball to Aphoridi. "Now what? A match between Raimon and Zeus has turned into a duel between Aphrodi and the new girl Yukiko." the commentator shouted as he was finally aware of what was happening on the field. "Yukiko don't do it. You can't win against him." Kidou shouted while trying to get up.

"I know it." Yukiko smirked unhappily and everyones eyes widened. What was this girl thinking? "Then why did you...?" Endou started but couldn't end his sentence.

"Because the only one who can win against him is nee-san. This is also good oppotunity to nee-san get her revenge against Kageyama." Yukiko said as she finally took of her ribbon and her hair falled down.

The aura that had been surrounding her was suddenlt gone. Aphrodi could feel it slowly fading away and then completely disappearing. He could feel that the pressure was finally gone and that he could get serious.

Yukiko opened her eyes and looked around her. She looked as if she hadn't been there in the first place.

"Where Am I?"

* * *

A/N: So the first part of chapter 2 is ready... did you like it? Please Review


	8. 2 PartTwo: The Pinkie Promise

A/N: Hai! Second chappie in a day :P Hope you all enjoy Now... onto the story -  
Ps. This chapter ended up a little longer than I though...

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 2: The Forbidden Tecnicue - Kami no Aisu Bara**

Part Two: The Prinkie Promise

"Where Am I?" Yukiko asked while looking around, as if she had only came to the stadium. Everyone fell down in anime style. What was this girl thinking, she had been here for the whole time.

"You're on the soccerfield." Endou laught desperately. He knew very well what was going on but decided to stay quiet, as he didn't know the reason why it was happening. Yukiko seemed to be thinking about something and then she clapped her hands. "Oh right, it's the match against Zeus team." she said as if she had only now realized just what was actually happening there.

"Oii... when are we going to start? she heard male voice asking. The indigo haired girl turned around and saw long blond haired boy glaring at her. She was little confused. Why on earth was this boy talking to her as if they knew each other.

"Who are you?" she asked without hesistation making the boy and everyone around him to fell down in anime style. When he got up he was angry. He put his hand on his chest and announced proudly, "I am Aphrodi, A GOD" the boy introduced himself.

"Oh.. you mean the captain of The Zeus?" Yukiko asked ignoring his words of being a god or something. There's no way that a human could be a god, right? So why was he talking about something like that. "Yes." Aphrodi anwered with pissed off face. He didn't like the attitude of this girl. Who did she thought she was talking to?

"And what are you doing there?" Yukiko asked making everyone (once again) to fall down in anime style. When Aphrodi got up he was REALLY angry. His face darkened and his eyes were flaming.

All of a sudden he gained 3-point white angel wings, which were wrapped around him his body. Aphrodi tossed his hair and his wings then speared and grew. He hovered up in the air and flapped his wings. The ball, which he was holding, formed a white electric sphere around it and Aphrodi kicked it while shouthing. "God Knows."

The ball went flying towards Yukiko, who when finally noticing it dodged the ball. She watched as the ball flied to the goal. "What was that all about?" the girl asked as the commentator said it to be the fourth goal.

Aphorodi smirked. "It's One to None. I lead" after what he walked off. He left the indigo-haired girl all confused."_Huh? This means... that I have a duel with that guy, right?_" Yukiko though as the kickoff was made.

It didn't took long for the Zeus to get the ball again and before Yukiko knew she was already facing off with Aphrodi. Aphrodi used Gos Knows as he had done earlier, but this time there was something different.

After Aphrodi had kicked the ball Yukiko suddenly jumped in front of it and took the attack with her body. Of course Yukiko couldn't block the attack and it flew right past her. She knew it would be another goal but she had to take the risk in order to completely understand Aphrodi's power.

To Yukiko's suprise she heard a voice of impact to behind her. Yukiko turned around and saw Endou, who was holding the soccerball in this hands. "I will definitely protect our goal." Endou smirker painfully and trew the ball to Yukiko.

Yukiko smiled. She had completely forgot that he was there with her. If it was Endou, he would surely protect the goal. "I'll leave it to you then." She said and the passed the ball to Aphrodi.

"This would make it One to One right?" Aphrodi asked as he stopped the ball that Yukiko had passed to him. The indigo haired girl shook her head. "No. It's Two to None. It was Mamoru-nii who blocked the ball, not me." the girl aswered calmly.

"What ever you want." Aphrodi said and raised his shoulders. He didn't care much about the duel, actually it was better for him because now he was leading. Only one more goal and he would win.

'_This is bad, that tacnicue of his is really powerful._' Yukiko thought as she touched her stomach, which was hurt because of the God Knows. She knew what she had to do to win against him, even though she didn't really want to use it. After all she had made a promise. '_There is only one way to stop him. I have to use THAT tecnicue_' the girl leaned her right knee agaisnt the ground and closed her eyes. A buzzy image appeared before her.

**~ Flashback ~**

_"AIKO! AIKO!" a young worried looking boy ran to a little girl who was lying on the ground while keeping her right leg close to her body. The girl was mumbing something while rolling on the ground and tears were flowing by her cheeks. Are you okay?" the boy asked while kneeling next to the girl. A tear was appearing into the corner of his eyes, but he tried to calm himself. The girl was in more pain, he knew it._

_The girl was now crying like a baby and her right leg seemed to be pretty badly injured. "It's hurts Haru-kun. It's hurts like grazy." The girl snobbed while trying to get up. It was no good though. As soon as she tried to stand up her legs betrayed her and she felled down.  
_

_"Aiko..." The boy said worried and dried his wet eyes. It was his job to help her so he wanted to stay strong. He helped her up and walked her out off the field. As they were out of the field he helped her to sat down and took off her shoes and socks of her right leg. The sight was really terrifying._

_The girl's whole shin was all red and swallowed. She had really deep burn marks all over her leg. It wasn't suprising that it hurt so much. The girl wouldn't stop crying and the poor boy didn't know what to do. The boy desperately took a lollipop out of his pantpocket and gived it to the girl._

_She stared at the boy who forsed himself to smile and took the lollipop but only because she loved them more than anything. Still after taking it she wouldn't stop crying and the boy was out off the ideas. He hugged her and started to cry. There they sat together crying like babies._

_"I'm sorry!" the boy said and hugged the girl even tighter. The girl blushed hard, but still kept snobbing. "Why?" she asked. She didn't get just why he was apologizing to her. It wasn't his fault that something like this was happening. It was because of her own choise.  
_

_"Because..." The boy looked away from the girl "Because I forsed you to use that attack, and now you're hurt because of me" the boy sniffed and the girl glanced at him suprised, but then she calmed down and hugged the boy back. "It's okay... I used it on my of so I'm not blaming you for anything..." the girl camly said. She really wasn't blaming him for anything, it had been her own choise.  
_

_The sat there for a while enjoying each others embrace. After sometime the boy stopped and looked at the girl. "Aiko... Promise me something" he quetly said and thegirl rased her head to see him. "Never use that tecnicue again... it's too dangerous."_

_The girl looked at him with teary eyes and nodded. "It's a promise" she said as they made a pinkie promise._

**~ End of Flashback ~**_  
_

Yukiko took a deep breath and a tear appeared into corner of her eyes. "Sorry Haru-kun... Looks like I can't keep our promise." she apologized as she was ready to block the ball that was coming at her.

* * *

A/N: Haii! This chappie is ready... Thank you all for reading this chapter and please do review. I would really like to know that what you thought about this chapter. See you again!


	9. 2 PartThree: Kami no Aisu Bara

A/N: Helloo! Wow Third chapter in a day... I'm uploading fast... well it's atleast for today, because I'm in a good mood :)

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 2: The Forbidden Tecnicue - Kami no Aisu Bara**

Part Three: Kami no Aisu Bara

Yukiko could feel the ball comming her way. She jumped from the position she was in and spinned around few times. As she did so a small blizzard appeared around her. When the ball was close enough she stopped spinning and put her right leg out. The was a voice of an impact and then the ball was spinning agaisnt Yukiko's leg.

"You stupid, thinking you can battle with a God." Aphrodi said with a proud voice. But he didn't know that Yukiko had a trump card with her. The girl glanced at him while smirking in pain, "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not the only god around." she said making the blond before her confused.

"What?" Aphrodi asked in surprise. He still didn't get just what this girl was doing. This person was surely a strange one. Yukiko coudn't answer because she was battling with God Knows, and she somehow managed to force the ball back a little. _'This is it.'_ the indigo haired girl thought as she felt the familiar feeling and opened her mouth.

"Kami no Aisu Bara!" she shouthed with all she had.

Slowly the rotation of the ball was stopping, as a petals of a flowers were appearing around it. To Yukiko the petals slowly made two iced angelwings. Before everyone knew, the was a big rose made of pure ice surrouding the ball and the balls rotation was completely stopped. Then the rose cracked and broke and the ball falled down. Yukiko landed safely but she could feel a pain on her right leg.

"It's Two to One." Yukiko smirked between her breaths. Aphrodi was really angry about the fact that he had lost to Yukiko and used God Knows once more only to know that the result would be the same. Yukiko used Kami no Aisu Bara and stopped the ball easily. Or so it seemed to be. When Yukiko landed, she falled onto her knees and painted heavily. What saved her, was the whistle of half time to be over.

**On the Bench**

"What was that tecnicue, Yukiko? It was awesome" Endou asked excited. He had never seen the girl to use this one. Maybe it was something that she had only learned, was what he thought.

Yukiko smiled mysteriously. "It was one of my secrect tecnicues." _'There is no way I could tell Mamoru-nii that it's a forbidden tecnicue. He'll never allow me to use it... Just like Haru-kun' _she thought and sighed. It was really better not to tell this guy the truth of this hissatsu, otherwise he would have put her on the bench immediately. After that Yukiko glanced at the Zeus Team's bench.

_'Damn that tecnicue of his is strong. If it goes on like this, the next Kami no Aisu Bara will be my last one. And if the worst is to happen, it means that my leg will be completely destroyed.'_ she thought angrily, while cursing that she had to be so weak.

She wasn't aware that there was someone watching her. Aki Kino, one of the Raimon Team's managers was looking at Yukiko worriedly... She was really worried about what the girl had told her earlier. It wasn't something you would normally say.

**~ Flashback ~  
**

_"Aki-san." Aki heard a female voice calling and when she turned around, she was Yukiko running towards her. She was wondering just what did she want with her, since they rarely talked to each other. Usually Yukiko talked only to Haruna, but it was natular since they were classmates.  
_

_"What is it, Yukiko? Don't you have to prepare for the up coming game." Aki asked, as she remembered that the others ones were already warming up. "I know... but there's something I have so say to you." Yukiko answered little uneasy and glanced at the older girl._

_"What is it?" Aki smiled. It was kinda funny to see this happy go lucky girl so uneasy. This was the first time that she had seen Yukiko acting like this. "Well, It's just that... This match will be my last... so... so..." Yukiko tried to explain. She didn't know just how to put her feelings into to words.  
_

_"What do you mean your last match... it's the fist one..." Aki was suprised as she didn't get just what was this girl talking about. Her last game? Just were was she planning to go after this. Aki noticed that all of a sudden Yukiko's expression changed and an eerie aura surrounded her._

_"Man that sister of mine... She can't even talk propeply... What nee-san wanted to say, was that after this match she.. or should I say we... have to leave the team." Yukiko said. Her words were confusing as she was talking about I and we and she and nee-san. Aki noticed that this girl had a completely different aura around her than just a little ago."What? Why?" Aki was shocked._

_"It's personal matters... or then again no... it's just that we will not be in the condition to play again." Yukiko explained. Again with we, why was girl talking about something in as there were more of them than just she. And what did she mean but no in the condition to play? What was she planning on doing in the match. "Why?" Aki asked._

_"You will she then... on the match" Yukiko smiled mysteriously. Then the aura around her was gone._

_"So your leaving the team?" Aki was still shocked of the girls words. Yukiko glanced at her with widened eyes, why did she know about it. She hadn't managed to tell it to her yet, right? "Eh? Yes..." Yukiko's face darkened 'No it's not time to be depressed' Yukiko shook her head._

_"Then I leave everything about Mamoru-nii to you" Yukiko said and smacked Aki in the back. "What? What do you mean?" Aki blushed. Just what was this girl talking about again. "Oh? Come on I know you like him. It's actually pretty abvious." Yukiko smirked. She had known it from the very start. But she had the feeling that it wasn't all of it. As if Aki had someone she liked even more than Endou.  
_

_"Eh? It is?" Aki blushed even more. "Sure... You should really go for it, Mamoru-nii is a good guy." Yukiko kept teasing Aki.  
_

_"But... Don't you like him... you call him like that and..." Aki cut off her sentence. "Me? Mamoru-nii? No way. I don't like him.. not at all... He's more like a brother to me... and that's maybe the reason i call him like that." Yukiko thought about the reason calling Endou by that name._

_"I see... Then have you anyone you like... like someone from the team... Kazemaru maybe... I heard his pretty popular... or Gouenji... or Kidou? " Aki wanted to know._

_Yukiko blushed. "Sure I do have some... but he's not from our team... that guy... I haven't seen him for years... I bet... that he doesn't even remember me." the girl sighed._

_"I see..." Aki's face saddened suddenly. "BUT you should never give up. As long as you still love him, there's always hope." Aki tried to cheer Yukiko up. The indigo haired girl smiled, maybe Aki was right, as long as she believed in it, she would surely meet up with the person she loved. "Thanks." Yukiko said and started to strecth her hands. "But I sould go know... I still have to prepare for the match." She said and started run towards the door._

_"Also you should hurry..." Yukiko started with a smirking face. "Huh?" Aki asked in confusion._

_"It seem that Mamoru-nii is pretty popular with girls... althought it might not look like it... it's true" Yukiko smirked and turned around. Inside she was laughing like a little kid. It was surely nice to tease people who were in love.  
_

_"Yu..Yu.." Aki blushed really hard. "YUKIKO!" She finally said._

_Yukiko smirked and put her tongue out. Then she turned to see Aki 'But how did she know that I was leaving the team...'_

_'Man that girl makes me so... soo... SOOO...' Aki tried to find a word, but then gave up. She sighed and started to walk._

** ~ End of Flashback ~  
**

The break was now over and everyone went back to their own positions. Before going back to her own position, Yukiko stopped Endou.

"Mamoru-nii... No matter what will happed, stay stong and fight till the end. Also remember that there are people who care for you. I leave the second half to you." she said and winked her right eye.

"What do you mean..." Endou wanted to ask, but couldn't because Yukiko already ran to her position and was unwilling to listen to him.

* * *

A/N: Nothing much to say. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please reviews. Your reviews mean a lot to me! See you again soon.**  
**


	10. 2 PartFour: The End Of a Match

A/N: Hai! One new Chappie! I will upload only one today, (because I'm lazy) Moreover I had time to write to computer only one chappie because my whole day went baking. I made chocolate pie ^^ (Oh if someone noticed I wrote earlier that I had time to write TO COMPUTER) yes i have this serie written to my notebook (atleast till chappie 4 and that's why I'm uploading pretty fast (atleast I think so, 10 parts in week XD )

Thankies for the Reviews once again...

**Floric1434 :** Thanks, as you noticed in the last part that I will use atleast Endou and Aki... and with RikaxIchinose I have NO INTENTIONS TO USE THAT COUPLE... I HATE RIKA MYSELF TOO and I JUST CAN'T STAND HER PESONALITY AND VOICE (no bad intentions... -_-'') ... and so there is no worries with RikaxIchinose couple ^^ there will be on scene with them... but it's pretty much the same as in anime... so don't worry, Ichinoce will NOT fall in love with her.. xD

**KisaraV:** Thankies... I try to upload as fast as I can ^^  
**  
timblee:** THANKS... it's nice to heard that someone wants to read my stories... this makes me want to complete this series as fast as possible...

and soo on to the story... :D

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 2: The Forbidden Tecnicue - Kami no Aisu Bara**

Part Four: The End Of a Match 

Not long after the kickoff, The Zeus had the ball and the last faceoff could start. Because of the count, which was Two to Two, the result of this faceoff would decide the winner. It was importand faceoff so both of the sides used their full power to that they would win.

Aphrodi used God Knows and Yukiko was ready to block it with Kami no Aisu Bara. She could feel her whole leg shaking when she leaned her right leg against the ground to complete her attack. Yukiko knew this was her last chance to win_. 'Please let me win this.'_ the indigo haired girl prayed as she used Kami no Aisu Bara.

The power of God Know was even stronger than earlier, Yukiko could feel it. The pressure of the attack was strong, so strong that Yukiko had promblems to pull it back. She let all of her powers out and finally and iced rose started to appear. She stopped the balls rotation.

"I WON!" Yukiko smiled and she falled on the ground. Everyone noticed that there was something wrong with her and they ran to her while calling her name. Yukiko was now lying on the ground keeping her right leg close to her body. The pain she felt, was even stronger than back when she had been a kid.

"Are you okay?" Endou asked worriedly as he kneeled next to the girl. He had never seen her in a state like this, so it made him really worried. Yukiko was mumbling something, and the others understood only few words that she was saying."It hurts... Haku-kun..." the indigo haired girl sniffed quietly while holding her leg close to her body. The pain was something she couldn't stand anymore.

"Whose Haru-kun?" Kazemaru asked as he didn't recognize the name. They all were curious that just who his "Haru-kun" person was. "I dunno..." Gouenji finally answered quietly as they all were waiting for the nurses to come.

"It doesn't matter... Bring the nurses here." Kidou said angrily, he was worried about his injured teammate. He had seen his teammates suffer so many times already, that he couldn't take it. _(AN: I'm sure you all remember what happened to Teikoku)_

When the nurses came and one of them removed Yukiko's shoes and socks, they were all shocked about what they saw. Her leg was shaking like grazy, even if you forsed it to stop it wouldn't work. It was all red and swallowed and had really serious burn marks all over it.

"We have to take her to hospital... immediately!." The nurse said with comanding tone, but the indigo haired girl refursed. She was breathing heavily and was wombling as she tried to stand up. "Yukiko." Endou ran to the girl, and caught the her right before she touched the ground. Kazemaru walked to her left and together with Endou - who was on the right side - they supported Yukiko while the girl tried to speak.

"I won't go to the hospital... not until the match is over." Yukiko said with serious face. She wanted to see her own team winning against them. She wanted to be there when they would won the championships.

"But you have to leave immediately... otherwise your injures will get worse." The nurse aswered. She was as serious as Yukiko. It was her duty to take care of her patients and this one was in so serious state that she didn't get how was she able to stand.

"I WON'T LEAVE!" Yukiko assured with angered tone. Then they heard someone walking to them and after that a male voice saying, "If that's what you want..." Everyone turned around to see their coach on the field.

"HIBIKI KANTOKU!" The whole team said at the same time. Hibiki smiled at everyon and then he turned to Yukiko with serious eyes. He knew that it was better for her to go immediately, but he also knew just how subborn this girl was. It wasn't easy once she had made up her mind. "DO as you please" Hibiki said and looked at Yukiko who smiled and then sighed. Finally there was someone who was on the same side as she was.

"But we have get her to hospital as soon as possible... her injuries will..." The nurse said tryin to make Hibiki to change his mind. If the girl wasn't in the hospital as soon as possible her injures would get worse and it would take longer to heal them."It's okay. We will bring her when the match is over... have any problems with that?" Hibiki said.

"No..." The nurse said and left the ground. All of the team watched as she walked of the field and then Yukiko turned to Hibiki while thanking him for letting her to say. "You better have good reason for protesting like that... now go to the bench so that the match could continue." Hibiki said and left to the bench.

Yukiko was about to go there to, of course with the help of Endou and Kazemaru, but then suddenly something grabbed her shirt. "Eh?" the indigo haired girl said in surprise and turned around. She saw a blond, long haired boy looking at her.

"You're not half bad. I acknowledge your powers." Aphrodi said and reached his hand to Yukiko. Yukiko let go of Endou and Kazemaru and took Aphrodi's hand.

"Thanks." she smiled and shook hands with Aphrodi. "But we will still win this match." Aphrodi smirked angrily at Yukiko.

"We'll see about that." Yukiko answered smirking as well. When Endou and Kazemaru walked Yukiko to the bench and were ready to go, Yukiko stopped Endou for a moment.

"Mamoru-nii.." Yukiko said while stopping for a moment. Endou glanced at her and glanced.

"Remember, No matter what happens, every single power you have comes from your heart." Yukiko said little mysteriously. "Huh?" Endou asked. He didn't get just what was this girl talking about. "JUST GO!" Yukiko shouted. He didn't need to fully understand what her words meant.

**After 10 Minutes**

Everyone in Raimon Eleven had collapsed to ground, with only Endou standing in front of the goal. Aphrodi walked closed to Endou. There was something going wrong with his body and and eerie aura surrounded him. "This is a fight to protect the soccer we love!" Endou said and got up.

"ENDOU!" Everyone shouted.

"Captain!" The first years shouted.

"Mamoru-nii!" Yukiko shouted.

"I can feel it... Everyone's passionate feelings for soccer." Endou said. He looked around at everyone and smiled happily. This was it,

"Feel the true strength of the gods!" Aphorodi said angrily and Used God Knows.

_'Mamoru-nii you better get it this time, or you're in big trouble'_ Yukiko thought as she saw Endou looking at his gloves.

_"Remember, No matter what happens, every single power you have comes from your heart." _Endou remembered Yukiko saying to him. "So that's it!" he smiled. Then he suddenly turned his back to Aphrodi and put his right hand close to his body.

Yukiko smirked. '_ I see, so you finally got it. That's right Mamoru-nii, your grandfather, the well know Endou Daisuke used his left hand in Majin the Hand. That was so that he could gather energy from the heart on the left side of his body. For you, who is right handed, so that you can use the power fully you have to turn around and put you hand close to you heart.'_

"Majin The Hand!" Endou shouted and pulled his hand to make the knew move that he was finally able to complete. And with this Endou blocked God Knows and Raimon Elevens counted attack could start.

**End Of The Match** **_(I know I'm lazy -.-'')_**

"The gods... lost!" Aphrodi falled down as the commentator announced the game to end 4-5 with Raimon Eleven winning.

Everyone celebrated for winning the finals and Yukiko smiled as she glanced at everyone._ ' They won!' _Then the indigo haired girl stood up and was about to walk to where everyone was, but then her leg betrayed her and she felled down. There was a big voice of someone falling and everyone looked at the bench.

"Yukiko!" They ran to Yukiko when they noticed that she was lying on ground along with chair that she had sat on. "Are you okay?" Haruna asked worried as she tried to somehow help the girl to get back on her feet. "I'm just fine." Yukiko said and tried to get up, only to know that she would fall down again, at least if Ichinose and Gouenji hadn't caught her.

"Thanks." Yukiko thanked while smiling at both of the boys. She then let her arms rest on their shoulders and raised her leg in the air. "No prob." Ichinose smiled as he was supporting the girl with standing.

Suddenly Yukiko started to feel dizzy and she fainted. To the others it was like... they saw an eerie aura around Yukiko and then the girl took a ribbon from her pocket and tied her hair with it. "So how was the result?" Yukiko asked, now standing on her own. Everyone got surprised about this since just a minute ago she had almost felled down but now she had no problems to stand on her own.

"Oh Yukiko, you're here." Endou smiled as if he knew just what was going on. Again he was talking to Yukiko as if she was different person from earlier. "We won, 5 to 4" he continued and Yukiko smirked happily. But in reality she knew the result already.

Everyone was still confused about the fact that Endou, their captain, called Yukiko - the one who had her hair down and the one who had her hair tied on a ribbon - like she was a totally different person, but somehow they got used to it.

"Is your leg okay...?" Ichinose asked while pointing at her leg. The indigo haired girl looked at her leg and noticed that it was all red and had burn marks, and now it was even bleeding. "Oh sure... this is not my body, so I don't really feel any pain." Yukiko said carefreely.

Everyone looked at her confused and Yukiko laughed, "Just kidding... I think I should go know, so that nee-sans leg will heal." Yukiko said sighed. "It's pity that I have to leave the team till the leg will get better... but no can do" she said depressed and started to walk towards the exit, but (not surprise to us) her leg broke down and she felled down.

"DAMN!" Yukiko said and took of her ribbon. "EH? What Am I doing?" she asked as she had taken the ribbon off. "You just fell down." Kazemaru said while reaching his hand towards Yukiko. "You clumsy" Ichinose smiled and reached his hand towards the girl too.

"Thanks." Yukiko took their hands and tried to get up. This time with the support the two boys she managed to do it. And with the boys help she managed to stand.

"You guys can go to the school already. We take her to hospital." Kazemaru said referring her to Yukiko.

"Well catch up to you guys later." Ichinose said.

"Okay bye." Endou and rest of the team answered to them and waived their hands.

Yukiko was happy, not only that two pretty handsome boys were carrying her to hospital, but also about the fact that she had started soccer again and that she had been accepted as the team member of Raimon Eleven. Yukiko first smiled, but then she suddenly broke to laught,

"What is it?" Ichinose asked while glancing at the girl. Yukiko shook her head. "It's nothing. Thanks" she said with calm tone...

Only if things would stay like that...

* * *

A/N: THE END! Just kidding... this is actually where the REAL action starts xD This is one of my longest chapters so far... and one of wostest too (at least i think so) So next chapter - chapter 3 - is about... hmm, you'll see then... there are new charas introduced... surch as Fubuki, Tachimukai, Hitomiko Kantoku and Hiroto xD I'm sure you all know about what I'm talking about 8D

See you next time ~ deshiii


	11. 3 PartOne: Minna, I'm back

A/N: Finally this chapter is re-written. Because I was careless I accidentally deleted this chapter, so I had to re-write. Hope that you guys like this re-written version. It's the same as the original though... with only little words and sentence differences XD

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 3: Minna, I'm back**

Part One: (Preview) Minna, I'm back 

The sun in Okinawa was shining brightly in the sky as the birds flied happily enjoy the warmness. Families were having picnics in the beach and people were rushing from shop to shop. Like already said it was a sunny day and people were enjoying they free time.

At this time, an air plane landed on the Okinawa Airport and a dark figure walked from it. "So nice to be on the ground again!" Yukiko sighed in happiness as she steched her hands. Actually she had never been able to stand planes and she felt herself save only when she had her safely legs on the ground.

A month has passed since the finals against the Zeus and Yukiko had finally got out of the hospital. She was feeling rather good and it was nice to be able to walk again. As Yukiko had got out of the hospital she had called to Haruna, and the girl had told that their school had been destroyed by aliens. Of course it was hard to believe and as Yukiko doubted the girls words she had flied to Okinawa where the team was right now.

The indigo haired girl looked around the places and smiled happily. It was so nice to be back in her birth place. It had been a long time since she last time had been there and she had missed the place a lot.

Now, Yukiko was there where the team was, but she had no clue just where in the town they were. So to find a clues about the team the indigo haired girl decided to head towards the town. There she visited the few places she knew and brought food and drinks for herself. While doing so, she tried to be aware of her surrounding hoping that she would see someone from her team.

Yukiko was so much in her own thoughts, that when she entered a little shop and saw lollipops and other candies in the display window she stopped for a moment, but didn't the person who was coming from the shop. Her movement was so rapid that the other person couldn't react to it and...

**CRASH!**

The next that Yukiko knew was that she had crashed on someone and all her belongings, together with her wallet and all the food that she had brought scattered around her. "Sorry," she head the other person saying as he started to pick up the indigo haired girls belongings from the ground. The girl did the same and when she was about to reach towards her wallet, the other person took it and gave it to her while smiling.  
**  
**"Here," she head a boys voice say. Yukiko looked up and her eyes widened in shock as she saw a boy with gray hair and light gray hair smiling at her while he was giving her the wallet. The boy's features were so familiar that Yukiko was sure that she had seen him before already. "No, that gray hair and his gentle eyes together with that smile... It can't be him, right?" the indigo haired doubted for a moment.  
**  
**Then her eyes caught something blue and yellow. She looked at the boys clothing at realized that he was wearing the Raimon jersey. _"How come I don't remember him in our team?"_ Yukiko thought, but then she remember what Haruna had told to her when she called to her to the hospital.  
**  
**_"We also have new members in our team. I will introduce them to you when you come here."_ Haruna had told her exited trough phone. Yukiko had told her to wait for till she comes.  
**  
**The indigo haired girl sighed for not remembering her friends words. She then took the wallet while thanking to boy and put the wallet into her bag. Yukiko then stood up and glanced at the gray haired boy. She had to ask it from him, or otherwise she would never find where the Raimon is. "You're from Raimon, right?" the indigo haired girl asked.

The boy turned to look at her and answered, "I'm not from the original team, but I'm traveling with them right now." the boy said and his answer satisfied Yukiko. She found someone from the team, now she just needed to find the rest of them. While looking away from the boy the indigo haired girl started. "Can you take me there?" and then while smiling at the boy she continued. "I know someone from there, and I would like to meet him." she said, clearly referring to Endou, the teams captain.  
**  
**"Sure why not," the boy answered to her with a sweet smile and then stood up. "Just follow me." he told to Yukiko and then started to walk towards the hill. Yukiko followed him closely and studied the boys appearance completely. "I has to be him, that gray hair, those gentle eyes of his and that smile. Even the scarf is familiar, though back then it was his brothers scarf. Wow, I met with a person whom I though I wouldn't see anymore more. You surely have grown up..."

**~ With Raimon ~  
**  
"Endou-kun." Fubuki said as she saw the captain of the Raimon standing next to the Inazuma Caravan. The other boy glanced at the caller and his expression turned to a wide smile.

"Fubuki, did you find him?" the captain asked. He referred him to the fire striker that they were looking for. Everyone believed that it was Gouenji so he really hoped that they would find him as soon as possible. To his disappointment, Fubuki hadn't found the fire striker yet.

"No, I didn't find him," the boy said sadly. When he saw disappointment in Endou's face he continued. "But I found someone who told that she knows you." Endou's eyes widened and he turned to look at Fubuki. There should be no one in Okinawa who knows him, so who could this person be. He saw a small dark figure hiding behind Fubuki's back.

"Yo!" Yukiko greeted her captain with a wide smile as she appeared from behind Fubuki's back.

* * *

A/N: So, nothing much happened... But I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter. See you all next time! ~


	12. 3 PartTwo: New Team Member

A/N: Haii! Another chappie, and yet again a boring chapter. Atleast I think so... But this is pretty important chappie, maybe XD Sorry for late upload been busy with school and so!

**Floric1434:**Yes she has... but of course if I tell you want kind of it won't be a mystery and secret anymore XD but well it will be revealed to you later... it's a promise, and yeah I try to update fast :3 maybe tomorrow, if have have the time because I have theater practice :D

Now onto chappie ~

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 3: Minna, I'm back**

Part Two: New Team Member

"Aiko..." Endou started, but got Yukiko's fist right at his face. The indigo haired girls vein was popping hard as she glared at the Raimon teams captain. It was rare to see this girl so angry, but the girl had her own pride and didn't want to be called by a wrong name.

"No, it's NOT! It's Yukiko, YU-KI-KO! How many times I have to tell you that." Yukiko yelled while glaring at Endou. The boy sweatdropped while backing off from the yelling girl.

"Ri-rig-ht." Endou laugh for the pain. Aiko pursed her lips in and ander crossed her arms while still glaring at the captain.

"Endou-san, who is this girl?" they heard a boy's voice asking. Yukiko turned to the caller and saw a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes running towards them. He, just like Endou was wearing the goalkeeper uniform, but it was grey colored.

"Ah Tachimukai. Let me introduce you to each other." Endou said while rubbing his nose. Yukiko glanced at the boy who was standing next to the captain and raised her eyebrow a little. The boy seemed to be really similar to the person who was standing next to him.

"Yuki, this is Tachimukai. He's our second second goalkeeper." Endou introduced the boy while pointing at him. A smirk appeared on Yukiko's face when she heard the boys name. No wonder they had the same aura around them.

"Tachimukai Yuuki. I used to be a midfielder, but now my position is goalkeeper. Nice to meet you." Tachimukai smiled. Yukiko looked at him, with a strange face. "What is it?" the boy startled since no one had ever looked at him like that.

Yukiko, still staring at the boy finally opened her mouth, "So this is the boy who copied your God Hand just by watching it on TV and your Majin The Hand just by seeing you doing it. Impressive. But, My - how thin you are. I always imagined that you were someone really tall. It's disappointing to see that you're just like Mamoru-nii." Yukiko criticized the boy's appearance, with almost sighing at the few last words.

After Yukiko had stopped Endou felled down in anime style. He laughed desperately while standing up. Why this girl always said the things that were in her mind.

"How did you know about it?" Tachimukai was amazed by the knowledge of this new girl. He had never thought that someone outside would know so much about him.

"Just who do you think I am? Of course Haruna-chii informed all about your journey when I was in hospital"

Endou - who had finally gathered himself - was coughing to get their attention. "Yes?" Yukiko asked as if Endou had interrupted their conversation.

"Tachimukai, this is Yuki. She is one of our members who joined us around FF. She has only participated in one official match, and that was in the match against the Zeus." Endou introduced Yukiko.

"Hai! Yukiko Okazaki, but you can call me Yuki. Position... umm... defender, I think, but I like to go up sometimes. Oh my shirt number is 18. Also I LOOVEE Lollipops ~"

"AA!" Tachimukai suddenly shouted. "You're the girl, who on the match against Zeus Jr. High suddenly appeared on the field and had one on one duel which you won. After that you had to leave with because of your injured leg."

_'Yeah, you could call it sudden appearance. I have no slightest memory about how I got there.'_ Yukiko thought to herself but decided not say it aloud. She didn't want to people to think that she had amnesia. "That's Me ~ " She answered with a smile, which was totally opposite of her real thoughts and feelings.

"Speaking of your leg." Endou suddenly mumbled while looking at Yukiko's leg. "How is it?" he asked worriedly. Yukiko turned to look at Endou and then closed her eyes. She kneeled down and touched her right leg. "It's just fine, really. It isn't swallowed or red anymore and the burn marks, they're gone." she explained and took off her sock. Under it came out a leg full of scars.

"That's not... real" Endou said with his mouth open. He had never seen a leg so full of scars and the sight wasn't something that he liked. The indigo haired girl glanced at him with murderious face.

"Of course it is." Yukiko glared at him and put her socks on. "Only few of them were new, the rest of them I got many years ago when I was young." she continued while standing up. Her words were true. She had used Kami no Aisu Bara so many times in the past that only few of the scars in her leg were new. The other ones she got back when she was still a little kid.

"Speaking of many years," the indigo haired girl quietly said in thoughts. "It's been a while since I last time saw you, Shiro-chii."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Boring? I know XP But in next part, maybe finally something will happen, please review.

Next Chapter: Fubuki Shirou

~~ See you next timee ~~


	13. 3 PartThree: Fubuki Shirou

A/N: Haii! Here's the third part as I promised. And I think it's about time I start putting the disclaimers since I do not own all of this at all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters which all belong to LEVEL-5. I only own my own OC, and this plot.

Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 3: Minna, I'm back**

Part Three: Fubuki Shirou

It seemed that the gray boy was spacing off and didn't hear her. He noticed Yukiko only when he suddenly felt a cold glare.

"What... where we talking about?" he asked shyly while asking help from Endou and Tachimukai who were standing next to him.

Yukiko and Endou felled in anime style and Tachimukai sweatdropped. This boy really hadn't listened to her conversation at all.

"Say, Fubuki?" Endou asked and the gray haired boy turned to him while tilting his head in confusion, "Yes?" he asked and Endou glanced at the indigo haired girl who was next to him.

"Do you know Yuki-chan?" he asked while pointing at the angry girl whose vein was popping like mad.

Fubuki looked at Yukiko trying to remember where he had met her. He had a feeling that this wasn't their first time meeting each other, but he couldn't remember just where he had seen this girl. "I'm sure I have met her, but not sure where." he finally said after thinking for a while.

Endou who was looking at Fubuki felt a strong aura coming from behind, and when he turned, what he saw was an indigo haired girl trying her hair up and laughing evilly.

_'This is bad.'_ he thought and covered his ears, because he new just what was about to happen. The girl was extremely angry and she was at the point of going berserk.

"What is it, Endou-san?" Tachimukai, who was unaware about what was going happen, asked. As an answer, Endou laughed mysteriously. The other boy stared at him with confused eyes and wasn't expecting at all that something bad was about to happen.

"JUST WHY IN THE WORLD NONE OF YOU GUYS CAN'T REMEMBER US? CAN'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER A PERSON WHOM AGAINST YOU HAVE PLAYED LIKE WHO KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES!" Yukiko, who was rather angry, screamed all of her heart out. When she finally stopped she was breathing heavily.

Both Fubuki and Tachimukai startled and felled down of the surprise. They didn't expect her to have such a personality change, likewise they didn't expect her to have such a LOUD voice. Endou who had his eyes covered sighed and took his hands out of his ears. "Was that all you wanted to say?" He asked smiling carelessly. The girl answered to his question with a long, cold glare.

"I see. It has been a long time since I have heard you scream like that, Aiko-chan." Endou continued with a smile. Fubuki and Tachimukai noticed that he was calling differently from what he had introduced her.

"It's Yukiko! YUKIKO! Try to remember it BAKA Mamoru." Yukiko glared at Endou and the boy sweat dropped. It was hard to keep up that when it was who before him.

"Aiko and Yukiko?" Fubuki said aloud "I think a have heard those names somewhere." he said while looking at Yukiko.

_'Finally, he really remembers us... That's good for you nee-san'_ Yukiko smiled to herself as she kept staring at the gray haired boy.

After sometime, Suddenly, Fubuki's eyes widened. "No it can't be." he said aloud and gulped. He had never expected those names belong to this girl. It had been such a long time since he had heard of them.

_'Yes it **CAN!**'_ Yukiko smirked.

"You're one of the twin sisters, who have never lost a game. Ever our team, no matter how many times we played against you, we couldn't win against a team that was led by to powerful sisters Okazaki Aiko and Yukiko." Fubuki said with shocked face and then he looked at the indigo haired girl.

_'Damn! He said a **LITTLE** too much.'_ Yukiko glared at Fubuki and then sighed. _'What's done, that's done,' _the girl thought and hoped that the two boys wouldn't mind his words so much. But to her disappointment, they did mind his words.

Endou's and Tachimukai's mouths dropped. "It is true? Have you NEVER lost a game?" Tachimukai asked.

Yukiko tried to hold herself, but suddenly she broke into laugh. "Oh please. Those are just rumors. It's true that we never lost an official game, but the truth is that we lost against those guys every single time we played with them. And that was until _that day,_" Yukiko explained while laughing, but then her face saddened and she sighed loudly.

_'I wonder what those two are doing now...'_ she thought while glancing at the while blue sky. The air around her felt so nice, it was really great to back in her birth place.

"_THOSE GUYS, THAT DAY?_" Endou wanted to know. He was really confused about the indigo haired girls words, since she wasn't explaining things completely and let him curious about her words

"My no, I mean our childhood friends and that day that we and Onii-san got into that accident." Yukiko answered to the captains question with a saddened face. She really didn't want to remember the things that had happened on that day.

"What accident?" Tachimukai asked wondering. He was getting curious about this girl since she seemed to be full of mysteries.

"OII! Endou!" they heard someone calling. Then they saw the other team members running towards them. Yukiko knew that she should go soon or then it would be late, so she answered to Tachimukais question, "I tell you some other time." Yukiko hurried then she turned to look at Fubuki, "Also, Baka Shiro" she said and the boy turned to look at her.

"It's not just one of us, Nee-san is here too," she explained and smirked happily and Fubuki looked at her with shocked face. The indigo haired girl was about to take her ribbon off, but before she took it off she turned to Endou.

"BAKA MAMORU!" she said trying to act serious.

"What?" Endou asked in surprise. He had never seen the girl acting so seriously so he decided that it was better to listen to her.

"I really hate to say this but Nee-san..." Yukiko started but then shook her head and continued, "No, I mean we... we will be under you care once more." she said and bowed. At the same time she took off her ribbon.

* * *

A/N: So this was the third part... how was it? Please review, they mean much to me  
And well here's the preview of the next chapter! ~

**Yukiko:**I really hate that girl... saying I can't hug a friend!

**Rika:**I really hate that girl... hugging MY Darling!

**Everyone:**"WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION JUST NOW?"

See you all then ~


	14. 3 PartFour: A Fight Over A Hug

A/N: Hai! Partie 4 is here and I hope that you all will Enjoy it.

Yukiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it which belong to LEVEL-5. She only owns her OC's and this storyline.

A/N: Aww... Yuki-chii, thankies!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 3: Minna, I'm back**

Part Four: A Fight Over A Hug

"OOI! Endou" They once more heard someone calling Endou's name. When they turned around to see who it was, what they saw was the rest of the Raimon team with Ichinose running at the front. They all looked happy and Endou's face turned into wide smile as he saw his team mates.

"Minna!" Endou shouted while waving his hand. Yukiko, who got up from her bowing looked and the team that was running to their direction and a smile appeared on her face. It was so great to see friends again.

"EVERYONE!" She shouted and ran towards them. When meeting up with them, she hugged Ichinose with all she had, that the poor boy was about die. (A/N: Too bad he was at the front :D )

"It's so good yo see you all!" she said while hugging Ichinose. She was hugging the boy so tight that he didn't have any air anymore and everyone could see how his spirit was about to leave him.

"Yeah... you... too... Yuki..." Ichinose said under his breath. The others sweat dropped and tried to help the dying boy, but someone was faster than they...

**SUDDENLY!**

"HEY! What are you doing to DARLING!" a strange girl appeared, asked and got between Yukiko and Ichinose. The indigo haired girl wasn't happy about this sudden interrupting and pursued her lips in anger while crossing her arms.

"I'm the only one who can hug Darling~" she said happily and hugged Ichinose. The boy and everyone around him sweat dropped. Yukiko's face suddenly darkened and she started to laugh evilly. Ichinose's and Domon's, who was standing next to him, faces got suddenly pale and they looked at the girl who was still hugging Ichinose.

"Rika, what on earth did you do to making Yuki this angry?" Domon asked all pale. He was shivering since he knew just what coming from an angry indigo haired girl. This wasn't the very first time that something like this was happening.

"Huh? I just said that she can't hug Darling because he's mine, why?" Rika first answered and then asked. She had no clue about who the person before her was, so she couldn't even guess just what was coming after that.

"I dunno, but you sure are something to make Yuki this angry." Ichinose said. There were only few person who could actually make this happy go lucky girl to lose herself to anger. Endou who was now with everyone looked at his teammates. "You know, Fubuki did the same thing just while ago." he sweatdropped.

Ichinose and Domon looked at Fubuki who was standing behind Endou. Fubuki noticed them and smiled shyly. Yukiko had already ribbon on and the one who called Yukiko her sister was now the dominating one.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I CAN'T HUG A FRIEND! ?" she shouted with all she had. Rika was at first surprised of the sudden personality change, but then her surprise turned into a cold glare. "No, if it's Darling" she said while glaring at Yukiko.

"Can't make me. Nee-san will hug anyone she wants to!" Yukiko said angrily. It had been a while since she had been so angry at someone.

"Then let's decide this with a match! If I win you will never hug Darling again" Rika said while pointing angrily at the indigo haired girl. Something in this girl made her vein popping, she seemed to be a great rival.

"Ok, but if i win I can hug him any time I want!" Yukiko smirked and then she turned the boy that was the reason for this battle, _'Don't worry Ichinose it's just a bet, I won't hug you I don't feel so'_ Yukiko winked her eyes while smiling at the boy who sweatdropped. _'Okay'_ he said.

"Conditions will be, Who ever makes a goal first wins." Yukiko suggested after thinking about it for a little while. She glanced at the other girl and noticed that she was smirking. The indigo haired girl too smirked.

"Fine by me. It's not like I will lose anyway." Rika laugh confidently and hugged Ichinose. There was no way that a new comer would win against her, the self named ace of the team. Then she ran together with Yukiko to a soccer field that was not far away from the spot they were at. Ichinose looked at them going and sweat dropped.

"Somehow, I don't have a good feeling about this." he said aloud. Endou and Domon agreed with him. When it come to a battle of two angry girls, it didn't seem so good.

"About what you don't have a good feeling?" Kidou's voice broke trough the air. Everyone turned to see Kidou who was coming their way with a young woman.

"Kidou, Hitomiko Kantoku." Endou said and continued, "Well actually Yuki seem to be back and somehow she ended up having a match with Rika," Kidou's eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice.

"That girl... as competitive as always..." Kidou sighed while face palming. Suddenly they all saw a dark figure behind Kidou. "What? You mean Yukiko-chan is back?" Haruna, who came from behind Kidou, asked. She had come together with her brother but somehow no one had noticed her.

"Who is this Yukiko girl?" Hitomiko, the teams new coach, asked. She had been together with them the whole time when they were battling the aliens.

"Oh, the girl is Okazaki Yukiko. She used to be our teammate, but got then hospitalized." Endou explained. "And it seems that she is back now." Ichinose continued from what Endou had left.

When Hitomiko heard Endou saying Yukiko Okazaki her eyes suddenly wildened. _'No it can't be...'_ She said in thoughts.

**Then-**

Suddenly they heard a big voice of explosion, and moreover, it seemed to come from the direction of the soccer field, where Yukiko and Rika were having a match.

"What was that?" Haruna asked in panic and everyone turned to see the field, and when they saw flames coming from there, they immediately dashed to the field.

"What's going on?" Endou asked while running toward the explosion. The others followed him and Ichinose answered to him while running next to him, "I dunno."

Only Fubuki and Hitomiko had stayed at their places. They were staring at the field that now seemed to be on fire. The gray haired boy closed hie eyes and then opened his mouth to speak. "Southern Impact, huh?" Fubuki said in thoughts. "It's as fearsome as ever."

* * *

A/N: That was it for the part four. I hope that you guys liked it, and here's the Preview of next chapter!

**Hitomiko: **YUKIKO OKAZAKI! WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! ?

**Yukiko:** Kira-san. It's Unfair... Why can't I use this attack, while Nee-san can use her Kami No Aisu Bara?

**Fubuki:** That's because it's Southern Impact we're talking about.

**Yukiko: **BAKA SHIRO!

**Endou:** Fubuki, what do you mean by that...?

**Fubuki:** Southern Impact a...

Part Five: The Offensive Southern Impact

A/N: See you then ~


	15. 3 PartFive:The Offensive Southern Impact

A/N: Hai Haii! Good day to everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your day today, after all it's VALENTINES DAY :))  
Well at least I had really fun so I'm uploading one part more because of my good mood!

Yukiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it which belong to LEVEL-5. She only owns her OC's and this storyline.

A/N: Hai, thankies! Please Enjoy the chappie~

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 3: Minna, I'm back**

Part Five: The Offensive Southern Impact

Hitomiko suddenly ran after everyone and her face looked like she was really worried. "Southern Impact he says, if that's really true, the she has to be Yukiko... But why is she he and using that technique?" Hitomiko thought as she was running towards the soccer field.

When she arrived to the field everyone - including Rika - were standing next to it. The sight was awful, the whole field was on fire and there was only one person standing in the middle of it. It seemed that the fire wasn't burning her at all, but for everyone else it would make burn marks.

After looking at the girl, her indigo colored hair and the copper colored eyes, Hitomiko was sure that it was Yukiko.

"OKAZAKI YUKIKO WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Hitomiko shouted angrily. Yukiko raised her head and looked at Hitomiko with calm face. Her eyes seemed to be empty and her face was expressionless.

"HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TOLD YOU, THAT THAT TECHNIQUE IS FORBIDDEN!" Hitomiko shouted at the girl. Everyone was surprised at the fact that Hitomiko kantoku knew Yukiko.

"Kira-san" Yukiko said quietly. Then her face darkened and she bit her lip. "Why on earth..." she said as the eerie aura around her started to grew stronger and the flames were widening.

"Why Nee-san can use Kami no Aisu Bara, but I can't use Southern Impact? It's unfair." Yukiko asked as a tear felled on her cheek. Hitomiko looked at her without knowing how to answer. Suddenly a quiet voice answered to her question.

"That's because it's Southern Impact we're talking about."

Yukiko's eyes widened in shock and she looked up. She saw a familiar gray haired boy walking next to Hitomiko. "Fubuki!" Endou shouted as he saw his team mate.

Yukiko's face darkened again."What do you mean by that? Baka Shiro!" she wanted to know. The boy would really need to explain the things to her.

"You know, I have witnessed both of those attacks and I know exactly why they are forbidden techniques." Fubuki explained with serious face.

"You mean you have seen both of these techniques already?" Tachimukai asked. He had never thought that the boy would had been so close with the indigo haired girl.

"Yeah." Fubuki smiled. Then he sighed and looked at Yukiko. "Kami no Aisu Bara. A powerful defending technique, but it pu's a lot of pressure on the users leg. It usually leaves many burn marks and can even affect the bone of the leg, that's why it's really dangerous to the user itself." Fubuki explained the attack that the older one of the twins used. Endou and everyone listened him carefully.

"Southern Impact oh the other hand..." Fubuki wanted to continue explaining the younger sisters technique, but someone interrupted him.

"... Is a really powerful attacking technique, which isn't harmful to the user itself, but if it goes out of control it can be really dangerous to people around it." Hitomiko continued explaining.

"What?" Everyone asked in surprise. He was shocked about the fact that Hitomiko too knew about these hissastu attacks. Fubuki turned to look at the coach and then nodded, since she was speaking the truth.

"When it goes out off control it explodes and sets on fire the whole area of the field. It's really dangerous because you can't feel any pain, but still your body gets burn." Hitomiko explained while staring right at the indigo haired girl, who was still standing in the middle of the field.

"That can't be possible" Kidou said. He wouldn't believe such a ridiculous story as that. Fubuki noticed that some of the team members doubted their words. He sighed and closed his eyes, "If you don't believe in her, then take a look at Rika." Fubuki said and opened his eyes to look at Yukiko.

Everyone looked at the girl, who was sitting on the ground. They noticed that her whole body had light burn marks. "It's true" Rika said, with a voice that she still couldn't believe it.

"That's the reason we have to stop her at soon as possible or everyone will be in danger. And the only way to stop her..." Hitomiko said and looked at Fubuki.

Fubuki smirked at her. "...Is to make her calm down." he continued. At the same time, that Fubuki ended his sentence, Hitomiko stepped on the field and started to walk towards Yukiko.

"Hitomiko Kantoku, don't go!" Endou shouted and wanted to go after her, but then someone grabbed his hand. Endou turned around and saw Fubuki to shook his head. Endou calmed down and looked at Hitomiko worriedly. "Kantoku, Yukiko-chan" they heard Haruna worrying.

"Don't worry" Fubuki said, trying to calm everyone down. Everyone looked at Fubuki.

"That girl... she doesn't hurt those who are dear to her. It seems that Kantoku is pretty close to her if she goes to her like that." the boy explained while glancing at the coach who was walking towards the indigo haired girl.

"What do you mean by that?" Kidou wanted to know. Fubuki turned to look at the boy, and at the same time made sure that everyone else was too listening to him. Then he started explaining. "Calming down was Yukiko was usually her sisters, Aiko's work, but now that those two share the same body, it seem that she can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean they share the same body?" Kogure, one of the Raimon team's players asked.

"I can't explain it, because I don't know myself just what is going on... You should ask about it from Yukiko herself. " Fubuki answered. Then he turned his glance back the field. _'But it's been a long time since I saw her going out of control like this.'_

**Flashback**

_"Everyone out of the field.. NOW!" two couches shouted as there was a big explosion and after that the whole field was on fire._

_"What was that?" Shirou asked in panic as he was standing at the bench. (A/N I'll use their first names to know who of the brothers is talking)_

_"She has done it again" Atsuya said angrily and drank some water from his bottle. __Shirou looked at the field and saw little indigo haired girl standing in the middle of the fire._

_"Yukiko-chan..." He was worried about the girl who had lost control of her hissatsu shook. He wished for the best luck. _

_"NO YOU CAN'T GO THERE!" he heard someone from the other bench shouting._

_"I WILL... I HAVE TO GO THERE!" sobbed a young indigo haired girl. She looked just like the earlier, but her hair was free, laying on her shoulders as the other one had her hair tied up on a red ribbon._

_"AIKO I'M TELLING YOU CAN'T GO THERE IT'S TOO DANGEROUS." the coach tried to convince the young girl to give up but it was useless since the indigo haired girl had already made up her mind. _

_"NO! I WILL GO!" the girl sobbed with all she had, and finally got herself free from the coaches grip. As soon as possible she ran in the middle on the fires and disappeared there._

_"AIKO!" The coach and everyone else shouted after the girl._

_**At Yukiko's place.**_

_"YUKIKO!" Yukiko heard someone calling her. She looked around herself and then saw her older sister walking towards her from the flames. For Aiko's luck, the flames weren't burning her, so she could normally walk to her younger sister not worrying about them. _

_"Nee-san!" She shouted back while sobbing. She didn't get why her hissatsu had gone out of control and now she couldn't stop the flames no matter what she tried to do. She hoped that her sister would come up with something. Then she saw her sister standing right before her. _

_"Nee-" Yukiko wanted to say but then she felt someone slapping her on face. The tears got even bigger as she felt a strong pain on her cheek. Why was her sister slapping her when she never did so? Yukiko didn't get it. _

_"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! PUTTING EVERYONE INTO DANGER!" the other girl sobbed angrily. She knew this wasn't completely true since Yukiko didn't mean to put everyone into danger, but right now she was so angry that nothing else came out of her mouth. _

_"I..." Yukiko tried to explain while holding her tears. "If this is going to continue like this, we will lose... I had to do something" she could finally get out of her. She was really worried that their would lose their tittle as the unbeatable team if they would lose this battle. _

_"YOU IDIOT" Aiko got angry and raised her hand again. Yukiko closed her eyes and was ready for another slap but, she never got it. Instead Aiko started to cry again and hugged her little sister._

_"We will win... Even with out Southern Impact... We will win... Just trust me!" Aiko sobbed quietly while hugging her little sister._

_"UN!" Yukiko smiled and calmed down..._

**End Of Flashback**

"In the end they won against us," Fubuki smiled as he remembered that they had lost to the girls 3-4. Aiko had managed to score one more goal with her Aisu Tori and then Yukiko had scored one with her Fire Arrow.

Then he suddenly remembered something. Fubuki turned to everyone while trying to get their attention. "There's one more thing I want to say" Fubuki said. Everyone turned to listen him carefully.

* * *

A/N: WHAHAA! This was actually my longest chapter so far I'm soo happy! And once more.. Happy Valentine's day to everyone :D And that pretty much it... What did you like about the chapter? please review. And happening in next chapter:

**Hitomiko:** No way... You're Aiko-chan, but you can use Southern Impact.

**Yukiko:** Yes... actually right now I and Nee-san share the same body.

**Endou:** By the way, why are you here?

**Yukiko:** That's of course because...

A/N: See you all next time ~


	16. 3 PartSix: No Favoring

A/N: Hai! Haii! It's finally time for new chapter. I'm sorry for late posting. Got into some problems. Like tests and etc. Also I had to wrote this thing like who knows how many times cause I always forgot to save it and my computer likes to go off when ever it wants to (like it has it's on mind XO ) So sorry one more time.

Yukiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma or the other charas, she only owns her own OC's and this storyline

A/N: Thankies Yuki-chii and everyone enjoy the story!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 3: Minna, I'm back**

Part Six: No Favoring

Hitomiko, who was now before Yukiko, stared at the girl with shocked eyes. She seemed to see something she couldn't believe.

"What?" Yukiko glared at her.

"No... way... You... You're Aiko-chan, but how can you use Southern Impact?" Hitomiko asked surprised.

Yukiko smirked and placed her hand on her hips and then started to laugh evilly. "Kira-san... You never fail to amaze me." she started and continued. "The body sure is Nee-san's, but in side here." she said and laid her hand on her chest, "There is both me and Nee-san, as my body is at hospital" Yukiko explained and smirked.

Her expression changed when she suddenly felt someone hugging her. She got all red from the anger and started to tap her fingers. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily as she tapped her middle finger.

"You've been trough a lot, but for now please calm down and stop the fire." Hitomiko demanded, although it was more like a beg.

Yukiko got even more angry about this. "NO, I WON'T!" she shouted and the fire increased around her. Hitomiko didn't care about the increasing of the flames and kept hugging the young teen before her."You know, if you two get hurt Hiroto will never forgive me." Hitomiko said while closing her eyes.

"I don't care about BAKA HIRO!" Yukiko answered almost immediately. Hitomiko opened her eyes and loosened her hug on Yukiko. "Then what about the one Aiko-chan calls Haru-kun" Hitomiko asked.

"He's as good as DEAD. That stupid churippu head is trying to take Nee-san away from me." Yukiko explained angrily and she felt her anger increasing even more.

Hitomiko looked strait at Yukiko's dark copper eyes and smiled. Yukiko didn't like it and tried to have no eye contact with the coach."Then, what would you do if you suddenly heard that Fuu-kun got badly injured and was sent to hospital?" Yukiko's eyes widened and she looked at Hitomiko. "Of course I would go to see him." she answered with unsteady voice.

Hitomiko smiled at her. "And what would you do, if you heard what the one to cause him that injure was his coach?" she asked.

Yukiko looked at Hitomiko and smirked. "Of course I would beat him till death."

Hitomiko smiled at the girl. "I'm sure he and the other guys would do the same for you two too, and that's why I can't let you get injured. So can you stop the fire, please?" Hitomiko asked while looking at the in the eyes.

Yukiko looked at her and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the fierce flames started to calm down and after sometime fully disappeared. Hitomiko got up and everyone else on the team ran to them.

"Are you okay?" Endou asked worried.

"Yeah." Yukiko sighed and she turned to face everyone.

"Kira-san, everyone I have a request." She said while trying to look at everyone.

"What is it?" Hitomiko asked.

"Please, don't tell Nee-san about me!" she made a request and bowed down. Everyone looked at Yukiko and started to laugh.

"What is it?" Yukiko asked in confusion and looked at everyone laughing.

"No, it just that, Fubuki asked for the same thing just earlier." Haruna answered while drying her eyes.

Yukiko looked at Fubuki and smiled. "Thanks, Baka Shiro" As an answer Fubuki smiled at her. Yukiko then stretched her hands and sighed.

"I think I should be going now, if Nee-san's out too much she will be aware of something." she explained and was about to take off her ribbon but suddenly stopped as if she had remembered something.

"Ah... When Nee-san is back, could you please ask her the reason she's here?" Yukiko said and finally took her ribbon off. The eerie aura around the girl was slowly fading away and then the happy go lucky Yukiko was back.

Yukiko opened her eyes and she was really surprised when she saw Hitomiko. "Huh? Kira-san, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Hitomiko looked at her without answering.

"Moreover Yuki-chan" Endou asked. Yukiko looked at the boy. "What are you doing here?" Endou continued.

"Me?" Yukiko asked pointing at herself. Endou and everyone nodded. Yukiko smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think, I'm here to join the team again." she said smiling.

"WHATT?" Everyone shouted. "There's NO WAY I'm accepting that dangerous girl as my teammate." Rika protested.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukiko asked with confused face. "No... It's nothing..." Touko, one of the raimon girls sweat dropped and then whispered something to Rika. "Oh that right.. I forgot." Rika laughed and Touko sighed at the laughing girl.

"What do you think Kantoku?" Fubuki asked while turning to Hitomiko. Hitomiko looked at Yukiko and closed her eyes.

"Be sure to be prepared to play any time, Okazaki." Hitomiko said. Yukiko was first surprised but then she bowed.

"Sure Kira- no I mean Hitomiko Kantoku." she said and got up.

"What was that?" Inchinose asked. Yukiko giggled. "No favoring on the team, right Kantoku?" she smiled.

Hitomiko didn't answer, instead she turned to walk away. "Moo-o, you're as cold as ever." Yukiko tried to act angry and ran after Hitomiko.

Fubuki walked between Endou and Ichinose. "And you call that not favoring?" he whispered as they watched Yukiko and Hitomiko walking away.

"I dunno." Endou answered and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

A/N: Haii! Hai! It was the end of chapter three... and the 16th part of my story. But we will be going to chapter 4 four now :D Ah right, the next chapter will take some time again to upload because we have. WINTER HOLIDAYS... I SO HAPPYY! Although it seem that I'll be sick again this year... ._. But well I try to upload it when I have the time, which will be... in two weeks. And as always happening in the next chapter:

**Endou:** Are you sure that you're not coming?

Yukiko: Yeah... If it would be possible I'd like to hang around a little. After all it's been a long time since I have been in Okinawa, my birth place.

* * *

**Special Corner Of Chapter 4! **

_~ Somewhere, who knows where? ~ _

**Unknown Person 1:** Just when it's time for us to appear... I'm getting pissed!

**Unknown Person 2:** Boringg...

**Unknown Person 3:** Don't worry you guys, you will appear in next chapter.

**Unknown Person 1:** FINALLY! I was so bored with just waiting! What the hell is that writer thinking making so important charas like us to wait for whole THREE chapters to appear.

**Unknown Person 2:** ...-.-...

**Unknown Person 3:** Yeah :D As for me... Who knows... I hope Endou-kun will be there too

* * *

A/N: Who are these three person. Find this all in the chapter four: Meeting Haru-kun!  
~ See you all then! ~


	17. 4 PartOne: The Sweet Shop

A/N: Hello! Mina-san. Are you guys fine? Well I am, and I had just wonderful holidays. I was vising my siblings and had really fun :D And now some info!

First of all thankies for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me!

**Floric1434:**Thanks for the reviews... I haven't answered you to guys for a long time, and don't really now from where I should start xD But well... I never thought of making Hitomiko so soft to her XP but well maybe she's soft because she knows her... You usually act different with the people you know, right? xD Also I reviewed to your story and I forgot to tell that Hiroto and Fuusuke calls her Aiko-chan instead of Yukiko and Haru-kun calls her Aiko XP

And then Little More Info:

_So... From this chapter on I will call "Fake" Yukiko, Aiko - meaning the older sister with amber eyes - when ever she is the happy-go-lucky and the dominant one, and Yukiko when ever she is the angry, over-protecting, arrogant younger sister with Dark Copper eyes. This is to make it easier to know the personality change - because in later chapters she will change the dominating person with out putting - or taking off - her ribbon. The real change will be her eyes. :D Hope you guys will not get confused and ask me if there is some questions. Please try to get used with the sudden name change, and don't forget, everyone still calls her Yukiko (this do not include her parents and the trio), not caring about whose the dominating person really is. _

**By:** _Sakuchii_

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 4: Meeting Haru-kun!**

Part One: The Sweet Shop

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Endou asked when he was about to climb inside the Inazuma Caravan.

"Yes. If it's possible I would like to hang around the city, after all it's been a long time since I've been in Okinawa, my birthplace." Aiko explained to the team's captain.

"I see. It's too bad because I wanted to play together with you, but I can understand your feelings." Endou said disappointed while looking at the Indigo haired girl.

"Don't worry, you will win, even without me" Aiko smiled. Endou's mouth opened as he looked at the smiling girl.

"No... I didn't mean it like that... I'm not relying on your power only." The panicked captain was lost in his words.

"I know... I know... I was just kidding. Now GO!" Aiko said as she pushed Endou into the caravan. The door closed and the caravan started. Aiko watched and waved her hand as the caravan drove past her. Everyone on the caravan waved back at her.

There she was, standing alone in the place where Raimon Eleven's camp was. The other team was having a match against an alien team... Epsi- something, (AN/ We all know it's Epsilon, right?)Aiko knew because they had told her. As for Aiko, she was having a day off, because she was back in Okinawa. Hitomiko had given her the permission to stay off for today.

Aiko stretched her hands and took a deep breath. Then she sighed and looked at the blue sky. "I think i should get going now." she said and started to walk towards the first stop was a little, blue sweet shop. Aiko went inside the shop and was surprised that it hadn't changed at all.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A lady, maybe in the middle of her thirties asked.

"I..." Aiko started but when she saw the lady she couldn't end her sentence. "Konoe Obaa-san?" Aiko asked little stunned. She hadn't thought that the shop assistant was still the same person as in her childhood.

"Aiko-chan is that you?" the one called Konoe asked from the young Indigo haired girl. The indigo haired girl pursed her lips in anger as she heard the name that she had grown to hate. Why was everyone calling her Aiko when her name clearly was Yukiko?

"It's Yukiko." Aiko said little angry, but tried to hold herself.

"What? But I thought that Yuki-chan had..." Konoe started confused but didn't end her sentence.

"What?" Aiko asked confused. She didn't get just want the woman had meant by her words.

"No it's nothing... Maybe I made I mistake." the lady said and sat down. _'I always thought that Yukiko had dark copper colored eyes, not amber colored'_she thought while staring at Aiko and her amber colored eyes. Maybe she really had made a mistake.

Suddenly - The young indigo haired girl's face darkened as she tied her hair up on a red ribbon. Her amber colored eyes changed it's color to dark copper."No you didn't. It is Aiko-chan... and well it's me too." Yukiko smiled at the older woman and greeted her happily.

"Yuki- Yuki-chan?" Konoe asked amazed.

"Hai?" Yukiko asked imitating her older sister. Somehow she was getting used to the feeling of being surprise and she started to like the feeling of making people surprised.

"How can it be?" The sweet shop's lady was stunned. She wouldn't have believed that it was both of the twins girls if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

"It's a long story... but well I have to change back now, but please call sister Yuki-chan. It'll be bad if Nee-san finds out something." Yukiko explained and took off her ribbon.

"Wait!" Konoe shouted, but it was too late.

"HUh?" Aiko, the older one of the sisters asked. It seemed that she had once more managed to space out. She really hated when she did it.

"Is there something you want... Yuki-chan?"

"I want..." Aiko said as she looked around the little blue sweet shop. She wasn't sure what she wanted, everything looked so good. That was until she saw a pink sachet near the shops counter.

"..That..." the girl continued as she pointed at the sachet. Konoe took the sachet and gave it to Aiko. "This sure brings memories." Konoe smiled as Aiko took the sachet.

"Yes it does." Aiko answered as she took her gaze off of the sachet. The sachet had only one candy inside, a pink strawberry bonbon. Yes that was it, but this strawberry bonbon was thrice as big as normal strawberry bonbon and that's why it was sold alone. The product was this shops special product.

Aiko opened the sachet and took the candy. She put it into her mouth and tasted it. "UMM!" She smiled of joy. "This is as good as ever!" Aiko continued.

"Of course, you thought it wouldn't taste the same?" Konoe said little hurt, but then she smiled."I still remember that day, when you that boy brought you one of those bonbons" She said.

"Eh?" Aiko asked surprised. Because of the surprise she was about to swallow the whole candy and it got stuck on her throat. Aiko coughed few times to get the candy out of her throat. "What did you say?" she asked when she had calmed down.

"Don't you remember, the day when you came to my shop crying?" Konoe asked. As Aiko seemed that she didn't remember it at all, Konoe told her the whole thing that had happened back then.

**Flashback**

_"BUT I WANT IT!" a young indigo haired girl sobbed as she didn't get what she wanted._

_"I'm sorry my darling, but we don't have any strawberry lollipops, they're all sold out" Konoe tried desperately explain to the sobbing girl, while knowing she wasn't listening her at all._

_There was a young red haired boy standing next her. He was someone Konoe had never met but his golden eyes had caught her attention._

_"Aiko-chan." the boy said worried and put his hand on the girls shoulder._

_"Haru-kun! I want the lollipop." the girl sobbed and looked at the boy._

_The boy panicked. What could he do? How could he make her stop crying? He looked around the shop... Something strawberry... Something strawberry..._

_Then - he's eyes caught something pink near the shops counter. "Two Strawberry Bonbon miracles." the red haired boy said as he gived some money to Konoe._

_Konoe took two sachets and gave them to the boy. "Here." she said as she gave the sachets._

_"Thanks." the boy said and smiled. Then he took the girl's hand and gave one of those sachets to the girl. "Here Aiko-chan, it's strawberry." he assured and smiled._

_The indigo haired girl took the candy and tasted it. "It's GOOD!" she smiled of joy and happily hugged the boy. The boy was first startled but then he embraced the girl back. "I'm glad you like it." he smiled._

_'That boy... Even though they're still so young, I'm sure in future he will make her really happy.' Konoe thought as she watched now smiling indigo haired girl and red haired boy walking out of the shop._

**End Of Flashback**

"That's what I thought that time, when I saw you with him." Konoe explained to Aiko.

"Really?" Aiko asked laughing, but then she sighed.

"So, how are the things going between you guys now? Are you still friends?" Konoe wanted to know. She was really interesting how was the girl she knew, from when she was still baby doing at the moment, and especially how was her love life.

Aiko sighed and a tear appeared into corner of her eyes. "I don't. I haven't seen him for four years now... I have nothing to contact him, not even his phone number or something. Also, he haven't contact me neither, I'm afraid that he doesn't even remember me anymore... Really Konoe Obaa-san I don't know what to do." Aiko explained and felt tear running on her cheek and before she knew she was crying and sobbing like a little baby.

"Me neither." Konoe answered sadly, but then smiled. "Remember, as long there is hope, anything can happen." She smiled and gave another bonbon candy to Aiko.

"I?" Aiko asked while looking at the candy.

"Oh don't worry." Konoe smiled. "It's on the house." she said.

"Okay." Aiko smiled as an answer and dried her wet eyes. "I should go now. I still have places I want to see and I have no time." Aiko said as she said good bye to the shop owner Konoe.

"Bye! Be sure to come again" Konoe smiled and waved to Aiko.

"Okay!" Aiko said and waved her hand.

"Oh, how much I missed that girl." Konoe smiled and tears of happiness appeared into corners of her eyes._ 'Maybe I should have told her, that I met that boy just earlier.'_ She thought as she looked the girl walking off from her shop. _'Nah... I would better if she'll find out it herself. It's more fun that way.'_ Konoe continued and turned to serve the costumer who came in.

* * *

A/N: Hai! Thankies for reading... and be sure to review, right?

Also I wanted to inform, that after I finished this story, I'll be writing a sequel to this story, with a different main character. To that story I accept other OC... so if you want to appear in my story be sure to check the other story. For more information check this story: The Rapunzel Story and review.

I have no preview this time, but maybe we don't need it :P

* * *

**Special Corner Of Chapter 4!**

**Unknown Person 1:** We're still not appearing, huh? How long are you going to make the readers to wait?

**Unknown Person 2:** This is really getting annoying.

**Unknown Person 3:** Now now you guys, let's wait just few more chapters okay? I'm sure the author has her own plans on this right?

**UP 1x2:** Yeah, whatever!

* * *

A/N: And so, see you all next time!~ 


	18. 4 PartTwo: The Playground

A/N: Hai hai! The next part is on! And well, we're getting closer to the romance part!

**Floric1434:**Hai guys thanks for accepting the chara and thanks for the review too :P I know the waiting list is long but I try to endure with it :P then about the PM. I started to wonder why I never got your Pm even though you told that you will send it, and so I checked my settings and found the answer. PM's from other users were disabled. xO that was a big shock to me! NO! So if you don't mind, can you send it again? Okay? (damn I feel so embarrassed)

Aiko: Sakuchii does not own Inazuma Eleven or the character she only owns her OC's and this storyline.

A/N: Thankies and enjoy the story!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 4: Meeting Haru-kun!**

Part Two: The Playground

Aiko went into few other shops she knew, and was surprised that they hadn't changed at all. From the shops Aiko brought some food, like bread and juice, and don't forget about candies and lollipops. She opened one of the lollipops and tasted it. "Ahh! It's been a long time since I last time tasted these." the girl blushed of joy.

When Aiko was done with her shopping, she decided to go to her old house. She started to walk down the road and after a sometime she arrived to a little suburb in where her old house was. She walked straight down the road and after few crossroads she came to a big gray building, which had been her old school when she still had lived in Okinawa. From there she turned to the right and walked straight till the end of the road.

At the end of the road there we tree houses, one yellow, one blue, and one red. Aiko's house was the red one on the left side of the road. It was two storey wooden house and of course it was red colored. (A/N: You guys know it :) I told it three times already)

Aiko walked near the gate and looked inside. The yard was really differed from what it was when she had lived there. The swings had been taken off and instead of them there was now a swimming pool. Also there was no sandbox there anymore, now there stood a dog house.

Aiko sighed as she saw the changes of the yard. "Well, there is no way it would last the same forever." she said aloud and looked little disappointed. Both of those two things were really important to her, but the swings had always been her favorite.

Aiko looked now at the window and saw that there was family of five people eating a meal in the dining room. The was two little girls and one boy that was clearly older than the earlier two. Then the was mother and father. The family looked really happy and enjoyed their meal.

Aiko looked at them eating happily and she felt tear appearing into the corner of her eyes. "Why?" she asked as she remembered the terrible memory of her. "Why did we lose you, Onii-chan" she asked why sobbing.

**~Flashback~**

_"You guys. Quickly out of the car." A black haired boy, around the age of fourteen shouted at the two eight years old twin girls._

_"But Onii-chan!" Aiko sobbed in panic. Yukiko took the hand of her older sister and tried to keep herself together. Aiko turned to Yukiko with surprised and all teary face._

_"We have to!" Yukiko said confident and her two copper colored eyes shined, in fear but still confident. Aiko nodded and dried her eyes with her sleeve. Then she turned to her younger sister and opened the door._

_"Onii-chan!" the two girls turned last time to see their brother and jumped from the car. "Sayonara! My beloved ones." their brother smiled as the car crashed into a truck._

_"ONII-CHAN!" Aiko shouted with all she had._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Oni..i..i..-ch..an" Aiko started to sob the more remembered about that accident. Then she dried her eyes with her sleeve._ 'No, it wasn't a accident... That all was planned by Kageyama. Onii-chan knew it and that's why he sacrificed himself.'_Aiko thought and took the last look of her house and then turned around.

She started to walk away from the house, but after few steps she turned around and bowed. "Arigato..." she said while bowing and then got up and continued, "and Sayorana!" she said and turned her back to her old house and forgot all about it.

Aiko's next stop was an orphanage which was not really faraway from her own house. Aiko only had to walk past her school and after that on the next crossroads turn ti the left and then walk till next crossroads and there it was. An old little house house that was surrounded by a big fence which was about two meters high.

Aiko opened the gate and sneaked into the yard. She was surprised that that place hadn't changed at all, nothing had changed there. The place was all empty and it looked that it was abandoned only months ago. Aiko went to her favorite place that she had there.

She walked inside the house and from the to backyard. There she went to a big cherryblossom tree and climbed on to it. She climbed to her favorite branch and looked around herself. The sight was as lovely as ever. This was the only place on the orphanage from where you could see the outside world, if you didn't go near the gate or to the roof.

Aiko placed her hand on the branch that was on level higher that where she sat on, to keep up her balance, but instead of the hard wood, Aiko felt something slippery and silky. The girl looked up and saw a dark blue colored ribbon.

"No way... This is.." Aiko said as she took of the ribbon from the branch and took a closer look at it. She turned the ribbon around and at one of the ends she found a small text. She turned the ribbon so that she was able to read the text which was written on a black marker pen. At the end of the ribbon was a text "Aiko" written on it.

"I really is it!" Aiko smiled and almost jumped from happiness. From that her balance broke and she fell from the tree. "AUTS! That hurt!" she southed as she rubbed her butt on which she had landed. "But I can't believe it's still here, after so many years." Aiko smiled and looked at the blue ribbon.

**~Flashback~**

_"Aiko-chan! Are you SERIOUS!" a young red spiky haired boy southed in surprise. A young indigo haired girl raised her head and her eyes started to get teary, she then nodded lightly and a tear fell by her cheek._

_"No... It can't be... You CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" the boy felt his hands shivering and looked away from the girl. The girl sighed._

_"What are you guys talking about? Serious about what?" Another red haired boy asked as she walked near the two of them. His eyes, instead of gold they were green._

_"Hiro-kun..." the girl said little sadly._

_"Yes?" the boy asked._

_"She's moving away," the other boy said angrily, because he noticed that the person beside him couldn't continue what she was about to say._

_"WHAT? Is that true, Aiko-chan?" the green eyed boy asked._

_"Yes..." the girl answered gloomy._

_"I see.." the boy said sadly._

_"Hiroto. Come here!" a nurse shouted from the inside._

_"Okay!" the green eyed boy answered and turned to the other guys. "Sorry I have to go now, the nurse is calling" he said._

_"Okay." the amber eyed girl answered and smiled lightly._

_"I'll say goodbye to you later, okay?" the boy smiled and started to ran to where the nurse was._

_"Hai!" the girl smiled with teary eyes and nodded. Then she turned to the other boy. "Anoo... Haru-kun" she said little uneasy._

_"Yes?" the gold eyed boy asked._

_"I want to give this to you." the girl continued and took off her blue ribbon and gave it to the boy._

_"What? Why?" he asked confused._

_"I..." the girl started and a light crimson appeared on her cheeks. "This ribbon will remind you of me when I'm away. After all the moving is only temporary, it's only for few months because of Oto-sans work. After that I will come back." she smiled and reached her hand to the boy._

_"Okay. Thanks" the boy said with a little crimson on his cheeks. He then took the girls hand and ran to the backyard._

_"What are you doing?" the girl asked while he dragged her with him. He then stopped before a big cherryblossom tree and climbed on it._

_"I will tie this up here, so that it will remind me of you when ever I climb up here." he said as he tied up the ribbon into one of the braches._

_"Okay!" the girl smiled._

_"By the way..." the boy said._

_"Yes?" the indigo haired girl asked._

_"You look cute, when your hair is free." the boy shouted with a tomato red face._

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Come to think of it, I never tied up my hair after his words." Aiko smiled and looked at the ribbon once more. She then sighed and started to climb to the tree once more. She tied up the ribbon when she it had been and left in there.

"Okay! Now to the last place." Aiko said while stretching her hands after jumping from the tree.

Her last stop before returning to the camp was the playground she loved so much. In order to go there, she walked back to the direction of her school. Just before the school building she turned to left and she saw a playing ground for kids.

"WOw! It's the same as before" Aiko smiled and ran into the playground. She spun around few times and laughed happily. Aiko ran around the playground and played with the little kids who were playing there.

She noticed that the young kids were watching her strangely, but didn't pay attention to it. She just wanted enjoy her time there, no matter how strange she looked to the others.

After half and hour Aiko decided to head back to the camp, but before leaving she wanted to take a look at the swings, which were the most important place to her in her childhood.

Aiko walked little bit after what she came to a little road. She walked the road, which slowly went up, after what she came to an old deserted playground.

There was absolutely no body, but still you could her birds singing and old swings, which slowly swung front and back. Aiko smiled at the old wooden swings and she then walked to the one that was on the left side.

Aiko sat down on the swings and closed her eyes. She moved her legs little and started to swing back and front. Aiko swung till she thought that her speed was fast enough. She then jumped with all she had and landed over six meters away from the swings.

The girl sighed and looked at the swings. This was her longest jump so far.

"Wow Aiko-chan, you've gotten better at this."

* * *

A/N: Yeahho! The second part of chapter four is ready. Hope that you guys will review and tell what you liked about this chapter! ~ deshii

Next Chapter: Haru-kun?

* * *

**Special Corner Of Chapter 4!**

**Unknown person 3 aka. Hiroto Kiyama:** Yes! I finally appeared in this story!

**Unknown person 1:** It was only a flashback...

**Unknown person 2**: ...

**Hiroto: **You're so mean... At least the readers know who I am... not like you two!

**Unknown person 1:** They will found out it soon, right you stupid author right?

**Sakuchii:** *smirks* Who knows... Maybe, maybe not.

**Unknown person 1:** *annoyed* I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! JUST HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING KEEP US IN SECRET!

**Unknown person 2:** Yeah... It's not like it really matters to me... but I think that the readers know us already.

**Unknown person 1: **See... he agrees with me .

**Sakuchii:** *sweat drop* okay okay... I guess I have to tell you this then...

**Unknown person 1 & 2: **What?

**Sakuchii:** I will reveal you guys to readers in the two following parts :D

**Unknown person 1:** FINALLY!

* * *

A/N: Sorry that the special corner got so long! And well see you all next time ~


	19. 4 PartThree: Haru kun?

A/N: Yeppe! Finally the third part is ready. Finally, the romance part of the story that you all have waited! ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... I only own my OC'a and this storyline.

A/N: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 3: Meeting Haru-kun**

Part Three: Haru-kun?  
**  
~ Recap ~**

_Aiko smiled at the old wooden swings and she then walked to the one that was on the left side._

_She sat down on the swings and closed her eyes. She moved her legs little and started to swing back and front. Aiko swung till she thought that her speed was fast enough. She then jumped with all she had and landed over six meters away from the swings._

_The girl sighed and looked at the swings. This was her longest jump so far._

_"Wow Aiko-chan, you've gotten better at this."_

**~ End of recap ~**

Suddenly a figure appeared at the top of the swings.

"It's YUKI..." Aiko was about to say, but suddenly stopped as she turned around. "...not..." Aiko said, while she looked at the boy, who was standing at the top of the swings.

His hair was red and spiky, and it looked like he had three flaming streaks or a tulip coming out from his head. He had white, long sleeved shirt and black shorts. The boy jumped from the swings and after landing he looked at Aiko.

The indigo haired girl had froze into that place as she had seen the boy. Her mouth was open and she could feel a tear dropping by her cheek.

She couldn't believe that the he... the only person she missed like hell in this world, would appear before her so casually and act like nothing had ever happened.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." the boy pointed out with a joking tone. Aiko felt herself shivering from the sadness and before she knew she had fell onto her knees.

"Long time no see, Aiko-chan" the red haired boy greeted her. He really acted like they've never been apart for four years. That totally crushed Aiko.

"Whyy... Whyy..." was all that Aiko could say between her sobs. She didn't know what should she say in a situation like this, it was first time for her.

"What do you mean why?" the boy asked little hurt as he walked closer to the sobbing girl.

"I mean..." Aiko sobbed while standing up. "Why did you appear before me so sudden, when we haven't seen each for years?" she continued while trying to dry her wet eyes.

The boy looked at her stunned but then he coughed few times to recover from his shock. "I think this it just a coincidence that we met..." the boy started with confident voice. Aiko turned to face him, with her eyes widening in shock.

"...or on the other hand it could be a fate too." he smiled. Then he turned to look at Aiko.

Aiko raised her head and her amber eyes met a pair of golden eyes which were glowing. They stared at each other for a minute or so, enjoying the gaze of the other person. Without knowing they slowly started to get closer to each other, but then the gold eyes broke their gaze and Aiko snapped out of it and came back to earth.

The red haired boy turned away from her and then turned his head. "I don't know what's your reason's here, and how come your here in Okinawa, but I can tell you that I'm here because I wanted to come here, to the place that holds so many memories of my childhood." the boy said calmly as he looked looked at Aiko.

The girl smiled. "Me too." she said and felt light crimson appearing into her face. She made a 180 degrees turn so that the person in front of her wouldn't see her in so embarrassed state.

"I came here today because I had free time, and maybe I came exactly now, so that I could meet you." the boy said shyly and rubbed his nose.

Aiko, who had finally managed to dry her eyes, felt them tearing up again. She decided not to worry about it, and ran to the person who was standing in front of her.

"HARU-KUN!" I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged the boy.

The one she called Haru-kun startled. "Aiko-chan, what are you doing!" he panicked.

"-chan?" Aiko's eyes widened as she heard him calling her that. She was all melancholic, surprised and angry at the same time. Why did he call her like that?

"Nee... Haru-kun?" Aiko asked little threateningly and looked at the boy she was still embracing.

"Yes?" Haru-kun, who didn't know that he had made a big mistake, asked little confused because of the tone of the girl.

"What did you just call me?" Aiko asked with serious, while loosening her grip on the boy.

"Aiko..-chan?" Haru-kun answered little confused. The girl now totally let go of the boy, crossed her hands and glared at him. "What, did I say something wrong?" Haru-kun asked while trying to escape from Aiko's glare.

"Yes, You DID! How many times I have told to you to call me AIKO! without any -san or -chan endings." Aiko said with darkened face and tapped her leg to the ground.

"I... It's just that." The boy looked uneasy, he then sighed. "I thought that it would be rude calling you just by first name, after all we haven't seen each other for years." the boy explained to the angry girl.

"I see..." Aiko said quietly as she stopped tapping her leg and looked at the gold eyed boy. What was this... he made this whole situation look like...

"More over, you never called me by my first name... never..." the boy said with hurt voice and faced to the other side.

Aiko felt tears appearing again as she saw the hurt boy... he made this whole situation look like she was the one at fault. Well maybe she was, and he was right, she had never called him by his first name.

**~ Loads of flashbacks ~**

_"Haru-kun I'm back!"_

_"Nice to meet you, Haru-kun"_

_"It's hurts Haru-kun. It's hurts like crazy."_

_"I never thought that Haru-kun could play soccer."_

_"Haru-kun! I want the lollipop."_

_"Anoo... Haru-kun"_

_"Then I will call you Haru-kun"_

_"Yes. Haru-kun brought it for me"_

_"Haru-kun I don't want to leave you"_

_"There's something I want to show you, Haru-kun"_

_"Here Haru-kun, I made it for you... now we have a pair."_

_"I like Fuu-kun, sure, but I like Haru-kun even more."_

_"Good morning Haru-kun"_

_"See you again, Haru-kun"_

_"Haru-kun..."_

_"Haru-kun..."_

**~ End Of Flashback(s) ~**

Aiko sighed. How could she been so dump, while he called her by her first name, she had made up a nickname for him and called him by that nickname. Now she was sure... She was she one at fault... And to make up with him she had to... Aiko shook her head and smacked herself when she though of the idea of calling him by his... first... name.

Aiko could feel a crimson appearing into her face and she was pretty sure, that she was red like a tomato. "Then would you call me Aiko again..." Aiko started and Haru-kun turned to the girl. What he saw was a pretty unusual sight of this girl. He knew her for ages... at least for ten years already, but he never had seen her so embarrassed and so lost in her words.

"..., if I called you... Ha-" Aiko tried to gather up all of her courage to call his name. Who could have thought that it would be so hard and embarrassing, and he had called her like that for ten years already. Aiko took a deep breath and felt herself burning like crazy.

"What?" Haru-kun asked little confused. He was really confused about the girl's way of acting, but really wanted know what she was up to.

"Ha- HARUYA!" Aiko shouted with all the guts she had and felt her head blowing up. Then she blushed hard and looked at the boy. She smiled inside her, because she finally did the thing she had wanted to do for ages. Now she felt like she was one step closer to the person standing in front her.

The one Aiko called Haruya startled and he felt crimson appearing into his face. He had never thought that the girl would call him by his first time. She had never done so... no she did... but only once...

**~ Flashback ~**

_"You're really going now, Aiko?" Haruya asked sadly when he saw a removal van next to the indigo haired girl's house._

_The girl stared at his golden eyes, but didn't say anything. she placed her hand onto her chest and nodded lightly. Then she raised her head and her amber colored eyes trembled._

_"I see... and you're selling the house... and you won't be coming back anymore?" Haruya asked little uneasy. He didn't like the air between them, but knew very well, that the girl before him was still recovering from the big shock she had had when her parents had told her that they were moving away and selling the house. It was up to him to keep the conversation up, because he hated death silents more that anything._

_The girl before him did the same as earlier, but this time when she raised her head, her amber colored eyes were all teary and a tear broke to her cheek. Haruya reached his hand and gently dried the falling teardrop._

_The amber colored eyes widened and the girl raised her hand onto Haruya's and closed her eyes. "So warm!" she smiled as more tears started to fall down. Before Haruya noticed the girl was sobbing like a little baby and squeezing his hand like she would never let go of it._

_Haruya didn't know what to do, and as he couldn't walk anywhere because of the sobbing girl who was still holding his hand, there was only one thing to do. Haruya came a little closer to the indigo haired girl and wrapped his hand, the one that was still free, around the girl and gently embraced her._

_"Haru-kun..." the girl sobbed into his shirt. She then finally let go of his hand, but only to wrap her hands around him. "I don't want to leave you." she sobbed._

_"Me neither, I don't want you to go..." Haruya said calmly and embraced her even more tightly. They would have stood there for hours even for days if the little girls father would have not come and interrupted them._

_"Okay... Done with the goodbyes... now leave!" said an angry voice of a man who was about in the middle of his thirties (A/N to correct 34 years) and took the sobbing girl into his grip._

_"Oto-san.. no.. not yet.." the indigo haired girl sobbing while she tried to reach her other - still free hand - to Haruya._

_"No your coming with ME! I already told you to stop being friends with him. Orphan's are no good, you should know that." the father said angrily as he lifted his daughter into his right shoulder._

_The sobbing girl was now resting on her fathers shoulder like an upside down U. Her legs were, where his chest was, and her head was on the side of his back. The girl struggled with all she had against her fathers strong arm and tried to get free. With no use._

_"Don't say that Oto-san, Haru-kun is my friend. No matter who he is, he's still my friend..." Haruya heard the little girl going against her father._

_He had not taken any steps from where he was standing, he couldn't, it was like his legs had froze to that place at the moment he had seen her father. Her father had always been against their friendship, but he had never told the reason for that._

_"I... about Haru-kun... I..." the girl started to sob again. "You shouldn't feel about him like that." her father said as her placed his daughter into the front seat of the truck. "You will find someone else like... Endou-kun." he continued and smiled at the struggling girl._

_"No Mamoru-nii is just a friend... Haru-kun is more special," the girl sobbed and stopped struggling when her father put her seat belt on._

_Haruya's eyes widened as he heard her calling someone other boys full name. Sure she did put the -nii at the end, but still she called his full name, while she called him by a shortened name. And what she meant by more special, they where just fiends, there couldn't be anything more special than a friendship, or could there? Haruya smacked himself of this thoughts and tried to calm himself down._

_Before he knew the truck had already started and drove past him. When he saw the indigo haired shouting while hitting the car's window his legs moved on their own and he started to run after the car. Of course as a little boy he couldn't keep up with it, and the car was slowly getting farther away._

_Suddenly the window opened and the amber eyed girl put her head out of the car._

_"Haru-kun..." she started..._

_"Aiko!" he shouted to her_

_"I will come back... I will surely come back one day... and then I will tell you..." Haruya heard the girl sobbing but didn't hear her so well as the car drove more and more farther from him. "I will tell you that I..." he heard her continuing and then three words escaped from her lips, but he didn't hear them._

_Haruya only saw the girl blushing and smiling happily. She dried her wet eyes and took a deep breath._

_"HARUYA!" she shouted with all she had, and then closed the window._

_Haruya stopped from shock 'Did she just...'he thought. He then started to laugh desperately and fell onto his knees._

_'Oh God!'_

**~ End of flashback ~**

If Haruya remembered right, that would be the first time she had called him by his first name. He then came to the girl and took her into his embrace.

"What is it, Aiko?" he whispered into her ear. Aiko felt her head blowing up from his suddenly actions, but was really happy that he finally called her by her fist name.

"No... it's nothing..." Aiko smiled gently and enjoyed the embrace of the person she loved so much.

_'I can't believe, it's really him.'_ Aiko thought to herself while standing there._ 'That hair style, these strong arms, this scent and this nasty personality... It's all his'_she smiled as she embraced back the boy she hadn't seen for many years.

After a while Haruya loosened his embrace of the girl and looked at her. Aiko raised her head a little and her eyes met up with golden colored eyes. She couldn't take her gaze of them, nor he could look away from the two pair of amber colored eyes that were staring right in to his as if she could see right through him.

There they stood staring at each other until the red-haired boy lost it and opened his mouth. "Aiko?" he asked gently while leaning towards her. Aiko closed her eyes and stood up on her toes.

Haruya looked at the girl who was coming closed to him while her eyes closed and started to panic. Fist of all his heart was beating like crazy and second he didn't know what to do. Should he too close his eyes or just let them stay open? Should the take the girl's hand or just let it be? The closer the girl came, the more he started to panic.

As a result, he took the girl's hands and closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes, he could feel his face starting to burn and turning to tomato and he was glad the girl before him didn't see that.

With slowly coming closer to each other Haruya started to feel the slowly breathing of the girl, and because she was shivering he knew that her heart was beating as fast as his was...

THEN -

Just before their lips were about to touch each other, Haruya started to feel a strong aura before him. That dark and eerie aura was really familiar to him and he was sure that it couldn't be anyone other than her - the overprotective little sister - as he her knew.

Haruya opened his eyes and instead of the amber eyed girl, he saw a copper eyed girl with her hair tied up on a ribbon and dark aura flames coming from her body.

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid churippu head," she shouted while pointing at him.

"Yukiko?" The boy asked and looked around him. "I thought I was with Aiko..." he wondered pissed off and searched for the amber eyed girl, but there was no sign of the other girl.

"You won't find her." Yukiko smirked smugly.

Haruya glared at the girl. It was his way of asking why, at least when talking with Yukiko.

"That's because she is right here." Yukiko said and pointed at herself. Haruya raised his eyebrow and burst into laugher.

"Are you joking with me?" he asked while laughing himself almost to death. Yukiko was getting pissed with his actions and was tapping her leg on the ground.

"I'm sorry Yukiko." Haruya said when he could finally calm down. "But I don't have time with your childish jokes... and without Aiko, I don't have any reasons to stay here any longer so..." he said as he jumped into the top of the swings, from where he had appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yukiko asked angrily, while running after the boy.

Haruya turned to Yukiko and opened his eyes. "I'll say your greetings to Fuusuke." he smiled lightly before disappearing.

Yukiko's eyes glazed as she heard the name she hadn't heard for ages._ 'How dares he...'_she thought as she felt a tear appearing into the corners of her eyes.

Before letting it to slip onto her cheek Yukiko dried it with her hand. She then smacked herself to face and sighed._ 'I don't have time to worry about those two... Our team is having a game today.'_she thought and pulled herself together.

_'I need to go there'_

* * *

A/N: Haii! Finally... FINALLY we found out the person Aiko-chan loves the most... AHH I'm so happyy :)) But I'm sure that you guys have realized it earlier after all I've been giving you guys a lot of hints. But well please review and tell what you liked about this chapter.

Next Chapter: So It Wasn't A Dream

* * *

**Special Corner Of Chapter 4!**  
**  
Unknown Person 1 aka Haruya Nagumo:** FINALLY, FINALLY she called me by a first name.

**Hiroto:** I'm so happy for you! *Smirk*

**Haruya:** *pissed* YOU STUPID!

**Unknown Person 2 aka Fuusuke Suzuno:** Yuki-chan was there too... *blush*

* * *

A/N: Sure she was! But well, we will see you next time ~ deshii


	20. 4 PartFour: So It Wasn't A Dream

A/N: Haii! Minna! It's been sometime, right? Sorry I haven't been able to upload this earlier, because fanfiction is having some kind of problems, and I didn't know how to deal with them, until Floric1434 siblings helped! Thank you guys for the third time already *bows*

Aiko: So yeah, this is the last part of chapter four and as Sakuchii herself said this is a pretty boring chapter. But whatever... Yuki-chii would you please do the disclaimer, we really need it.

Yukiko: Oh right! Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma or the other charas, she only owns her OC's and this storyline

A/N: Thank you, you two. And now, let's go onto the last part of chapter four!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 4: Meeting Haru-kun**

Part Four: So It Wasn't A Dream

**~ At the match ~ **

"Looks like I made it in time" Yukiko smiled as she walked the bench where Haruna and Aki were sitting.

"Now." She said and closed her eyes. _'You had gone to buy some juice. You never went to the town of met with Konoe Obaa-chan and that stupid churippu head... I mean Haru-kun.. I was all just a dream. Yes only a dream.'_Yukiko thought as she held a juice bottle which she had brought just earlier.

Then she sighed. "I'm sorry Nee-san, but this is for the best." She said to herself as she took of her ribbon. The dark copper eyes closed but when they opened again their color had changed to amber.

Aiko opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked confused while looking around. She only then noticed that she was holding a juice bottle.

"Oh, right! I went to buy a juice... how can I forget something like that." Aiko said and smacked herself to face. _'But still I feel like I have forgotten something really important.'_she thought as she ran to the bench where everyone were.

"Hai! I'm back!" Aiko smiled as she met up with everyone.

"Oh... Yukiko-chan." Haruna smiled. "Welcome back. You're just in time, the match is almost ending..." Haruna wanted to inform but the whistle of the match ending cut her off.

"So how did it end?" Aiko asked as she heard the whistle.

"We won!" Haruna celebrated and hugged Aiko.

Aiko hugged her back and then looked and Endou and smirked. "I knew you could do it, Mamoru-nii." she said and ran to where everyone were.

"WE DID IT!" Endou celebrated.

"Congratulations." Aki smiled.

"Thanks, Endou said and hugged the girl.

Aki blushed hard because of the boy's sudden action. Then Endou let go of her and rubbed his nose. He then turned to Gouenji, who was back on the team again (A/N: I'm sure you all know the story so I don't have to write it)and reached his hand to the other boy.

Gouenji took his hand and they smirked at each other. Aiko smiled and looked at the opposing team who had lost the match. An aliea team named Epsilon Remastered.

"Impossible... I lost?" the goalkeeper and the captain of the team, Dezarm, asked as he reached his hand to a soccer ball.

"We're from Aliea. We're Epsilon Remastered!" he said to himself while looking at the ball. He then noticed a hand reaching him. Dezarm looked up and saw Endou reaching his hand to him.

"On Earth, there aren't any allies or enemies when the match is over." Endou said happily.

Aiko started to walk next to Endou and listened while he explained something to Dezarm. Something about understanding the fun of soccer.

Dezarm was about to shake his hands with Endou, but he's eyes widened, when he saw the indigo haired girl coming their way. He had to blink his eyes, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then he sighed.

"She's back." he said in thoughts as Aiko was coming closer.

"Eh?" Endou asked

"No nothing." Dezarm shook his head and was about to shake his hands with Endou when a sudden light appeared. From the light came a light blue haired boy, with white-blue playing shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Gazel-sama!" Dezarm southed.

"I'm Gazel, the one in charge of the master rank team, Diamonod Dust." The boy introduced himself.

_'No he can't be.'_Aiko thought when he saw the boy.

"With this loss, Epsilon had become completely useless." Gazel said and raised his hand into the sky.

Dezarms eyes widened as he saw Gazel doing this and he looked at Endou. He then closed his eyes and backed off to his team. After that he looked at Aiko.

"To think I met you now, Crystal-sama." he said to the indigo haired girl and then smiled at Endou. Endou gasped.

_'I know him? And what's with the Crystal-sama?'_Aiko thought as Gazel pointed his hand at the Epsilon team and the team disappeared.

He then turned to Aiko. "It's good to see you again, Aiko-chan. Burn told me he had met you earlier." he said and disappeared too.

"Endou Mamoru." Gazel continued. "I look forward to the day when I can fight you."

"Yukiko. What was that, do you know him no I mean do you know them?" Ichinose and the others started to ask after they saw the boy disappearing.

Aiko stood on her place, with her eyes empty and her face expressionless. She didn't hear anything or anyone around her.

_'Why? And whose Burn?'_Aiko thought and smiled lightly about the thought that everyone sure we surprised about her connection with the earlier two and were asking dozens of questions from her.

She could see Endou and the other guys in front of her but couldn't hear them. She felt a tear appearing into the corners of her eyes and her vision was getting blurry.

Flashbacks of what had happened earlier popped into her mind.

Her meeting with Konoe Obaa-san.

_"This sure brings memories."_

_"Yes It does."_

_"I still remember that day, when you that boy brought you one of those bonbons"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Don't you remember, the day when you came to my shop crying?"_

_"That's what I thought that time, when I saw you with him."_

_"Really?"_

_"So, how are the things going between you guys now? Are you still friends?"_

_"I don't. I haven't seen him for four years now... I have nothing to contact him, not even his phone number or something. Also he haven't contact me neither... I'm afraid that he doesn't even remember me anymore... Really Konoe Obaa-san I don't know what to do?"_

_"Me neither, but remember, as long there is hope, anything can happen."_

,the visit of her old house,

_"You guys. Quickly out of the car."_

_"But onii-chan!"_

_"Sayonara! My beloved ones."_

_"ONII-CHAN!"_

,the orphanage

_"I can't believe it's still here, after so many years."_

_"No... It can't be... You CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"_

_"What are you guys talking about? Serious about what?"_

_"Hiro-kun..."_

_"She's moving away"_

_"This ribbon will remind you of me when I'm away. After all the moving is only temporary, it's only for few months because of oto-sans work. After that I will come back."_

_"Okay. Thanks"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I will tie this up here, so that it will remind me of you when ever I climb up here."_

_"By the way...You look cute, when your hair is free"_

and at the last her meeting with Haruya.

_"It's YUKI..." "..not"_

_"Long time no see, Aiko-chan"_

_"HARU-KUN!"_

_"Aiko..-chan?" "What, did I say something wrong?"_

_"I... It's just that. "More over, you never called me by my first name... never..."_

_"HARUYA!"_

Her vision was all empty now and she didn't see anything. Aiko could only feel the lake of tears running by her cheek.

_'So it wasn't a dream'_she smiled as she closed her eyes and fainted.

"YUKIKO!" she heard everyone shouting.

* * *

A/N: Now that was the end for chapter four! I'm happy about this, only two more chapters to go! ~ And well, please review. They are really important to me:)

* * *

**Special Corner Of Chapter 4!**

**Haruya: **I didn't appear here... Only in flashbacks.

**Hiroto:** Me neither...

**Fuusuke:** *smiles* I did~

**Sakuchii: **Haii! Mina-san this was the end for our Aliea Gakuen Top 3 corner... In following chapters we wont be having this any more

**Haruya: **Waiit? This was a corner... I didn't now.

**Hiroto:** Me neither.

**Fuusuke:** ...

**Sakuchii:** Sorry guys... I forgot to tell you... Now what will happen in the following chapter... (Contains the WHOLE chapter five not just part one)

* * *

**Happening In Chapter Five: Truth To Be Revealed**

_"Baka Shiro... this is bad... really bad... that guy... he... he knows everything... he knows everything I've been keeping as a secret from nee-san."_

_"It's been a long time hasn't it... Stupid Churippu Head, Baka Hiro"_

_"Hikari! What are you doing here?"_

_"Missed me? Crystal-sama... Phlox-sama"_

_"The one who killed you brother was..."_

* * *

A/N: Yep, see you guys in Chapter Five: Truth To Be Revealed


	21. 5 PartOne: The Letters

A/N: Let's get this as short as possible.. so I don't own Inazuma or the other chara . I only own my OC's: Aiko and Yukiko Okazaki and this story line.

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 5: Truth To Be Releaved  
**

Part One: The Letters

Aiko sighed loudly as she entered the Inazuma Caravan. She had noticed earlier that day, that the atmosphere around her has been really heavy since the day she had collapsed after meeting with Fuusuke. Everyone were acting as is nothing had been wrong, but when ever she turned her back to them, her team mates started to whispered behind her back. The only ones who actually dared to speak her were her childhood friend Fubuki, her good friend Haruna and the team's captain Endou.

Now they were on their way to home, back to Raimon town. Aiko entered the Caravan and looked at everyone. They gave her back gloomy faces and the girl felt her knees betraying her. She then turned to Hitomiko and saw the female nodding. Aiko took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"I'M SORRY!" she bowed. Everyones eyes widened as they saw the indigo-haired girl bowing. Aiko stood then up and continued. "I... I know that you guys have been wondering just what kind of relation I have with those guys" Aiko told referring those guys to the captains of Aliea Gakuen. "And I have to say that I do have connection with them, but right now I cannot tell what kind of. I'm so confused myself too, that I don't know what exactly is happening here. I really don't mean to have any secrets from the team I'm playing with, but please wait until it gather more information and clean my head from all of this confusion." the girl felt her eyes tearing more with everyone word that escaped from her lips.

She suddenly heard someone standing up and felt two arms wrapping around herself. "It's okay Yuki-chii... We were just confused and angry because you acted like nothing even happened. But if you put things that way, then I guess we have to apologize for our actions." Haruna cried as she embraced the indigo haired girl. Endou too, stood up and smacked Aiko on her back. "Come on, you're one of our team mates, right?" He rubbed his nose while grinning. Suddenly the atmosphere in the Caravan got a lot of lighter and Aiko was once again accepted to the team.

When the celebration was over Aiko sat next to Fubuki and the journey to Raimon town could finally start again. Aiko sat next to the window and stared out side and the scenary changed from another to another one. A lots of things where going in her mind and she was still confused about the actions of her childhood friends. Are they aliens? Hell no! She knew them better that that to believe a so obvious lie. Aiko sighed as she changed her posture a little bit, because her right hand was getting tired of holding up her head.

All of sudden Aiko felt something ticklishing running by her left shoulder. She startled and almost jumped from her seat, but tried to hold herself together. Being scared of turning to left she called for her good friend "Haruna" "HUh?" she heard the girl in the seat before her asking. "What's there on my left shoulder?" Aiko pointed at the place that was really tickles. Haruna turned around and took a glance at her friends shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw a little brown thing with eight legs running by the other girls shoulders. "There's nothing, nothing at all. Right Fubuki, Aki-sempai?" Haruna lied with troubled smile because she didn't want_ "that thing"_ to happen.

Fubuki took a glance a Aiko's shoulder and saw the same thing with eight legs running there. He knew what exactly Haruna was after when she had lied to her friend because he too, had witnessed "that thing" too many times in his not-so-long life. "Yeah, there's nothing." Fubuki smiled. He was about to reach to take of the little thing so that the girl would not notice it, but another voice broke though his plan and he had to back off.

"Why on earth are you lying to her. Aiko there's a spider on you shoulder." Aki said with honest voice. Haruna and Fubuki got all stunned , while Aiko finally looked at her left shoulder. There was a little brown spider with eight legs running by her shoulder. Aiko's face got all pale.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" She screamed with the most loudest voice the whole team had ever heard. The driver stepped on the breaks, because he was about to drive the car trench.

"What happened!" Endou asked started as he ran to Aiko. The girl had passed out right after the scream and was now sleeping next to Fubuki while lying her head on his shoulder. "It's nothing… She just saw a spider." Fubuki answered with smiling face. "A spider?" Endou asked with confused face, but then he remembered something that had happened many years ago. "Oh right… she can't stand bugs and spiders." he finally realised. "But why there is a spider here?" Haruna asked little curious.

Suddenly they started to hear someone laughing at the back of the bus. "Shi Shi Shi… serves her right…" Kogure laugh. Haruna's face got all dark. "KOGURE!" she shouted angrily as she started to chase after the blue haired boy. Everyone on the caravan sweatdropped and returned to their places.

Aiko just kept sleeping there next to Fubuki. Her mind was still confused, but she tried to think just what had happened before this thing.

**~Few day's earlier~**

"Haruya!" Aiko shouted as she woke up from her nightmare. She was sweating a lot and her breathing was really heavy.

"She's FINALLY AWAKE!" she heard a startled voice shouting as the door suddenly slammed open and four, no, five boys entered the room.

"Mamoru-nii, Ichinose-kun, Gouenji-san, Kidou-kun and…" Aiko started and looked at the last, gray-haired boy entering the room. "Shiro-chii." She ended with surprise on her face.

"Are you okay?" Endou asked with worried face. Yukiko nodded and the boy sighed of relief and smiled at the girl who was now sitting in her bed.

"What the hell was that?" Ichinose scolded Aiko. "You scared us till death!" he continued with angry voice, but Aiko still noticed that he was worried. "Well, your still alive." Aiko pointed out, she had death serious face on her. Ichinose glared at her and sighed without answering. Aiko just smiled at the boy.

After that her glaze turned to the blonde boy who was standing in front of her. When she noticed that he didn't have anything to say to her the girl sighed – it was pretty obvious that he was only tagged along. She smiled and turned to Endou who was probably the one who had brought him here.

She then turned to Gouenji and because the boy still kept silent she decided to start the conversation, because the silence got in the her nerves. "It seems that Yuka-chan is save now." Aiko smiled lightly.

Gouenji's eyes glazed as he heard his sisters name and turned to Aiko with wide-open eyes. "How do you…" the boy didn't know how to continued. He was sure that no one else should have known about this. Well yes, it had come out in yesterday's conversation, but that girl was unconscious as that time. The was no way she could have heard it. And today too… She had just woken up now. How could she have heard about it.

Aiko smirked – she wasn't really good dealing with the type like Gouenji. "Know that?" she continued as she raised her shoulders. "Just who in the hell you think I am?" she asked while smirking "A little innocent girl who knows nothing – BOOZ!" Aiko pursed her lips so that they protruded and made the kind of sound that he was wrong. "That's maybe someone else, but not me" she continued and changed her glance into a certain boy with a cape.

"If you think that I would go spying on Kageyama without someone's help, then you are badly mistaking. Detective Onigawa helped me and I told him all the information I could gather about Kageyama." the girl explained while turning back to Gouenji.

"Wait... You know Detective Onigawa?" Endou asked all surprised and Aiko broke into laughter. "I know him alright... He's my fathers good friend and helped us with the case of my big brother." she explained while drying her eyes. "I see..."

"And that's the reason I know about Yuka-chan. Uncle told me everything, when I was hospitalized." Aiko smiled at Gouenji. The boy still kept silent and turned to glance out side. The indigo-haired girl could feel her veins popping, while she tried to calm herself down.

Now she was sure of it - She HATED that type of guys. Yes, actually even since Aiko had joined the team, this was actually the first time she was talking to Gouenji and that alone was a miracle.

"Anoo..." Fubuki all of a sudden interrupter and the indigo-haired girl turned to face him. "Hai?" "Detective Onigawa told me to give these to you." Fubuki told and gave few letter to girl who was sitting on the bed. Aiko reached her hand to take and her eyed widened as she read the names of the senders.

"Mamoru-nii" she started threateningly with a dark face and continued "Leave the ROOM! I want to stay alone with Shiro-chii."

"Yuki..." Endou wanted to opposite her, but couldn't continued because of the girl's angry shout. "NOW!"

"O- Okay!" Endou answered almost immediately with frightened voice and left the room. Aiko then turned to the other three boys and glared at them. "Same goes for you too." The three boy left without saying anything and closed the door.

Aiko sighed loudly and looked at Fubuki with glaring face. "How much do you know?" "About what?" Fubuki asked little confused. He had never seen Yukiko - no - he had never seen AIKO act this angry before. This was pretty usual to Yukiko, but Aiko - never! Wait... now that you think about it...

"About the letters of course." the indigo-haired said as she showed the letters to him. "Nothing... Only that some of those are from overseas."

"That damned old man" Aiko cursed "That information was more that enough." She told to Fubuki, who looked at her stunned. "Listen to me... NOT A WORD ABOUT THESE LETTERS... UNDERSTOOD!" the girl threatened. "Okay." the gray-haired boy answered. Aiko first sighed, but then smiled and a little word came out from her lips. "Thanks..."

"No prob..." Fubuki answered as if it was nothing to worry about. "Can you leave me alone now..." Aiko asked and then continued while showing the letters in her hand, "I would like to read these."

"Oh sure." the gray-haired boy smiled and turned to walk out of the room. He opened the door took a step out of the room. Just before closing the door he took a glance at the indigo-haired girl and smiled.

Aiko smiled the whole time her friend and teammate was in the room, but when the door closed her smile suddenly faded away and she sighed. The girl took a look at the letter and checked the sender of them. _"Wow all of them are really from overseas."_ she thought as she had the last letter in her hands. Aiko put other three letters on a table near her bed and opened the letter in her hands. I was form Italy.

**_Long Time No See!_**

_Ciao there Aiko-chan, Come sta? Things here in Italy are just fine and everyone here misses you. There have been many changes since you left the team and of course the lost of the legendary "Queen of Ice" was a big loss for the team._

Aiko smiled as she read her nick name. "Really, a Queen Of Ice? Are they out of their minds?" she asked laughing.

_The captain has left the team for temperately and he gave the post of captain to me. I don't know that can I really survive with it, but I try to do my best. Also we finally got our self a manager. She's a really pretty and kind girl from Japan, who is half Italian. Her name is Mimi Cecara she half Japanese and half Italian. She seems to be really nice girl and I'm kind of a interested in her *blush*._

"Hmm... Someone is in love~" Aiko blushed of happiness, because she knew very well that her friend didn't really think much about anything other than soccer. She was happy that he finally found someone he was interested in. She then continued reading the letter.

_The whole team wants to meet you, but they all understand that you cannot come here just like that when you wanted to, because the distance between Japan and Italy is really long. Even after all of that, I'm still pretty sure that we will meet in FFI. See you then, if you're still playing soccer._

_By: Fidio Aldena_

"Sure you guys, I'd love to see you again, but as said It's not so easy. But what in the world is FFI?" Aiko thought in confusion as she put the letter into it's envelope, closed it and took another letter.

This letter - really much to Aiko's surprise - was from her best friend Razel, who was just a year younger than Aiko herself.

_**Privet, Aiko-hii!**_

_How things are there? Moving from town to town as usually, right? Actually I'm not so sure if this letter will ever reach you, because your family moves away so fast that I can never catch up to it._

Aiko read it and smiled, this was so typical to Razel. "And you're the one talking!"

_I'm sure you will think that I'm the one talking, because I too move away like crazy. Right now I'm in Siberia, somewhere near the mountains of Ural, but I'm pretty sure that by the time you receive this letter I'll be somewhere in North Korea and from there I will probably come to Japan. Hope that I will meet you on my quick visit, oh and Hug you then :)) Oh by the way... How are things going between you and Haruya-senpai? Are you guys still just friends. If no, I have nothing to worry about. But if it's yes, the you can be pretty sure, that when I will meet you again, I will punish you for sure... just kidding x)_

Aiko sighed. _'I don't know what's going on so...'_ she thought, but then a light crimson appeared into her cheeks when she remembered her and Haruya's yesterday's almost kiss. Aiko then continued Razel's letter with her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

_Well that's pretty much all I wanted to tell you. I think I have to go, because my train is stopping now and this is my stop so I have to leave the train. Also that goat is watching me like it wants to eat me together with this paper._

_By love: Razel Sato_

Aiko read the last sentence and broke into laughter. "Just where in the hell she is writing, if a GOAT wants to eat her?" she asked while laughing herself till tears. Then the indigo-haired girl sighed and dried her tears of joy with her sleeve. "That Razel, she has it hard" Aiko sighed and put the letter away. She then took the last letter that was left and looked at it.

To someone else it would had been a normal letter, sent by someone, but not to Aiko (and don't forget about Yukiko). To Aiko it was a letter from a very good friend. Of course all the others were really important friends too, but this person was a special, because he was the only one who knew the real and WHOLE past of girls. Even Fubuki, who was consider as one of their childhood friends, didn't know the past of the twins so well as this boy.

He was the only person, to whom the twins dared to open their mouths about the past they had had, and the reason probably was because he was so similar with a certain soccer baka they knew... Aiko smiled, she didn't even have to open the letter to know who was the sender. Just by the hand writing she knew exactly who it was. The girl opened the letter and started to read the first lines of it.

_**Konbanwa Aiko!**_

_Aiko how are you there in Japan? Good to be back there again right? Everyone here misses you alot, but we all know that it's not so easy to meet you. That's why the whole team got all hyped up when Daisuke-san told us that we are able to meet you in FFI. Ever since then we've been training like crazy, so that we can win against Queen of Ice and her team, when we will meet you in the finals._

"Oh damn, again with that stupid nickname. I'm not so good to be given a name like that... and please someone tell me what the hell is FFI?" Aiko shouted desperately to no one. She then continued the letter.

_Oh right... I also wanted to tell you that I finally mastered God Hand X. To tell the truth I mastered it just few weeks after you moved back to Japan, but never had the chance to tell you that. :) Hehe.. It took me like years to master it x) no, not really... But if you allow me to, I would like to have few words with Yuki-chan._

"Wait didn't he just call me Ai..." the indigo-haired girl started but suddenly her glazed and all around her got dark. An eerie aura appeared around her and then the amber colored eyes opened, the color had changed into copper.

**~Back in this time**~

Fubuki took a look at the girl who was leaning against his shoulder, because she made a sudden move and that had startled him. He noticed that she was still sleeping peacefully, which made the gray haired boy smiled. He took a hold of her hand and turned to listen to Endou who was talking about something. What Fubuki didn't know that the girl next to him wasn't Aiko anymore, it was her little sister, because as well as in the memories, in this time too she had changed to be the dominating person. So the memories weren't Aiko's anymore, now their were Yukiko's.

**~Continuing with the past again~**

"Damn that stupid guy! What if nee-san had found out about me!" she mumbled angrily as the aura around her started to incrace. She then, with eerie aura around her, started to continue the letter.

_Thanks for the letter you sent to me and congratulations for winning the Football Frontier. It's nice to know that you guys are playing soccer again. I saw the picture, which you had sent together with the letter, of your team winning FF and can't wait to play against your team. The captain and goalkeeper it grandson of Daisuke-san, right? From what you told me it seems that he is pretty good. Ehehe- Oh right- There's some information that Daisuke-san wanted me to tell you._

"Hmm... what that could be?" Yukiko asked little worried, but in her heart she still knew the answer, because there's only a one thing about what he would want to informate her... the murderer of her brother and the person who got her into hospital, while giving to her sister so big shock that she ended up having split personality.

_I told Daisuke-san about the accident what happened to you guys and he told he would investigate it, you remember that, right? So, he looked at the information about Kageyama and Garshield and told me yesterday that he found nothing. The was no information about that case on their profiles, and even thought they usually earise it really well Daisuke is pretty sure that they have nothing to with this accident at all. And with that it leaves us to only one solution. _

Yukiko read the text, but had no courage to continue it. She hands were shaking and she was breathing hard. The copper eyed girl took a deep breath, gulped and calmed herself. With that she continued reading it with her eyes colorless.

_Yes, with all this information we have only one solution... and it means that those two have nothing to do with this case._

Yukiko felt her eyes getting all teary as she had read the last sentence. "Then WHO?" she asked while drying her eyes.

_We still don't know whose the one behind all or this, but Daisuke-san promised that he will continue the investigation till he finds whose the real criminal. Hai... So that's pretty much all I wanted to tell you for the moment. I have to go training now, so I'll stop now. Can't wait to see you again._

_By: Rococo Urupa_

"Okay. Thanks Rococo-san for telling this all to me. You earised all of my worries, because I was confused why didn't I return back to my own body when we had won the match against The Zeus and we had our revenge on Kageyama. Now I know that he wasn't the real criminal and that nee-san still has to get her revenge on the real one. But... There's only one but... If nee-san finds about the past and me" Yukiko told to herself and sighed unhappily.

"I have no choice but to disappear from nee-san body... and from this world." Yukiko sighed and put the last letter into it's envelope and placed it on the table. Yukiko was about to read the last letter but all of a sudden the window opened and a strong wind blew it to the room. The copper eyed girl stood from her bed and quickly ran to close the window.

"What the hell was that?" She asked as she returned to her bed and sat down. The girl hadn't noticed that in that little time, someone had entered into her room and put something on her table. She reached her hand to her table, but noticed the, for some reasons, in stead of four letters there were now five of them. Yukiko took the topmost letter which was green colored and on it, in red color and big letters was writer "YUKIKO OKAZAKI"

Yukiko turned the letter around to read the sender of it. When she saw the senders name her eyes widened and she gasped.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" she said shocked as the opened the letter in hurry.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter... This got so LOONG and still I had to cut in little more... I didn't want it to have 5000 words no way... So this is one of those chapter I originally never planned to have in this story... yes this chapter was supposed to start with match against Diamond Dust, but I have five reasons for writing.

_1. Aiko's fear for bug is finally releaved... (okay could have done in later chapters too, I know)_

_2. Aiko's connection with the captain's of other countries is now known (really important for the sequel story)_

_3. Now we know that Kageayma did not kill/murder Aiko's and Yukiko's brother (so whose the real criminal?)_

_4. Fubuki's feeling for Aiko are revealed (okay not so sure if you guys noticed that actually the next chapter shows his feelings more... and yes there will be love triangle)_

_5. And the main reason... The first appearance of Razel Sato which will be main chara in Rapunzel (Had to had some kind of connection with this story)_

A/N: Okay And Then Some Translating

_Ciao - Hello or Hi in Italian  
Come sta - How are you in Italian  
Privet - Hello/Hi in Russian (used this because Razel is in Russia xD)  
Konbanwa - Good day/Hello/Hi in Japanese_

A/N: Okay that's it for this time... And in next chapter we will know who was the sender of this mysterous letter... (or can you guess already?)  
Don't forget to review ~ deshii

_~ Chaoo Chaoo ~  
_


	22. 5 PartTwo: DD for Diamond Dust

A/N: Hai! I'm doing this alone again, because Aiko and Yukiko are having a vacation right now. Okay that was a lie, to tell the truth after reading the continuation plot of this fic they are right now too shocked to be here. Also I'm really sorry for taking so long to write this, it's just that there's been a lot of things going on and I wanted to upload the others chapters before going on with this... (I know... This is exactly why I hate writing too many stories at the same time... =-='')

But should we go with the story... Also I'm really grateful to all the ones who have been reviewing to my chapters. It's really good to hear that someone are waiting for my stories :D

Also I don't own Inazuma or the other charas. I only own my OC's: Aiko and Yukiko Okazaki and this story line.

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 5: Truth To Be Releaved**

Part Two: DD for Diamond Dust

The Raimon Eleven team arrived at the FF finals stadium and everyone rushed out of the caravan, well almost everyone. Fubuki stayed inside and tried to wake up the girl who was sleeping next to him. She still hadn't recovered from her shock. After some time the Indigo-haired girl finally opened her eyed. The gray-haired boy was pretty sure that he saw her eyes being copper-colored, but after she blinked they turned back to amber.

"Eh? Where are we?" she asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes. Fubuki smiled at the girl and reached his hand to help her up. "We're at the stadium. Our match against Diamond Dust will be starting soon."

Aiko turned to her friend with still a little sleepy eyes. "Isn't DD the team that was led by Fuu-ku-" the girls eyes widened as if she had released something. "Fuu-kun?... Fuu-kun?... FUU-KUN!" she shouted startled and rushed out of the caravan while leaving the stunned gray-haired boy behind.

The indigo-haired girl ran to the benches and when she arrived there, all that she could see, was a bright light which made her to cover her eyes. She didn't understand where it was coming, but when she heard the shocked shouts of her teammates she finally opened her eyes. He sight before her made the indigo-haired girl - almost - to drop onto her knees. Before her was a shocked Raimon Eleven and opposite them stood a teal-eyed, icy-blue haired boy, whom Aiko recognized as her childhood friend.

"Fuu-kun!" the girl shouted as she ran to her teammates, who turned her way after hearing Aiko's shout. The teal-eyed boy stared at her with surprise in his face, but then he closed his eyes and smirked.

"Aiko-chan, to think that you of all people would become our enemy. If Burn will hear about this, I'm sure he will be heartbroken. Though, you cannot be sure about that either, because that guy is really naive" he said after noticing that Aiko was wearing Raimon Eleven's playing uniform. Aiko stared at him with her eyes wide-open. What did he mean by enemy? And who in the world was Burn?

"Gazel-sama, do you know her?" asked one of the Diamond Dust players from the captain. Another one of them was staring at the indigo-haired girl as if she tried to recognize her. Then her eyes widened. "Isn't that..." she started with shivering voice, "Isn't that Crystal-sama, she's finally back!" the girl shouted happily and was about ran to Aiko, but was stopped by the teal-eyed captain.

"Stop Lionne. Right now that girl isn't our commander anymore, so don't act so friendly." Fuusuke said as he raised his hand to the level of his shoulder. Aiko noticed that there was a tone of coldness in his voice, and didn't like it at all. And what they were talking about her once being their commander, since when she's been an alien? The indigo-haired girl didn't understand them.

"It seems that you've come here without your younger sister, right Crystal-sama?" the teal-eyed boy then continued with a smirk. Aiko shook her head and backed off a little. What was he talking about a younger sister, she didn't have a sister. Since, since that day she's been the only one child in the family. And what did he meant by Crystal-sama? Not once in her lifetime she had been called by that name. Her memories... They were getting blurry.

All of a sudden Aiko felt a crushing pain in her head, and she felled down onto her knees as she covered her head trying to stop the pain. She felt her hearts beating increasing and her head was rumbling. Aiko's breathing too was fastering and finally she screamed. Endou and others got all worried about the indigo-haired girls actions, but backed off when they felt an eerie aura starting to surround her and her breathing was finally slowing down.

"She's her." Endou said, practically to nobody, but still said. Fuusuke stared at the Raimon team with a questioning face, and then turned to the girl who was surrounded by the eerie aura and let out a smirk. Just how much he had missed this feeling of strong hatred, but there was only problem, it was coming from the wrong person. "No way this feeling," Fuusuke heard one his teammates shouting. "It's Phlox-sama, but how can it be? Didn't you just say that she was Crystal-sama."

The indigo-haired girl let out a wide grin and then started to laugh like manic. "If you're looking for me, then I'm here." the indigo-haired girl with copper-colored eyes said. Fuusuke's eyes widened and he stared at the girl with his mouth open. "Surprised? Yeah as if. To tell the truth, right now this body holds both mine and nee-san's mind. Yep, there's both us in this body." Yukiko smirked happily. Fuusuke's face stayed the same, he still couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Suddenly Yukiko felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned around and saw Endou who was little uneasy, "Anoo- I wouldn't want to interrupt your little chat, but we need to start the match." he told and then smiled. Yukiko smirked as an answer, "Sure, it's fine with me. How about you?" the girl turned to face the Diamond Dust team. Fuusuke kept silent and only nodded as an answer.

"OKAY! Let the showdown start!" Yukiko celebrated and so the match could finally start. Both of the teams choosed their players and after the whistle the match started. It was really tough match to both of teams and neither of the teams accepted defeat. Before they new, the whistle of half time came as the score was only 1 to 1. _(A/N: Sorry I'm too lazy to write about the match. I'm sure you all know it, and for my story it isn't an important event so I'll just skip... okay, let's continue)_

"You're okay?" Yukiko asked little worried as she saw her teammates coming back to bench. Endou showed her a wide smile which meant "nothing to worry about" and drank a little from his bottle. Yukiko knew that there was something wrong, but didn't want to interrupt. She was already feeling annoyed, because she couldn't take part in the match and tried to safe herself for getting anymore angrier. Soon there was once more a whistle and the second half started.

Yukiko sat down to watch the match, and her mind was still in last weeks happenings. She had really freaked out at that time, and the happenings of that day were still clearly in her mind. The girl closed her eyes and wandered her mind to that day. She would probably had continued doing that, if she had not felt a familiar aura near her.

Yukiko stood up from her seat and looked around the stadium. She heard Haruna asking "what's wrong" but didn't answer to it. Not after a long searching she found a two really familiar figures standing somewhere in the stadium and watching the match. "It's really is him." she said with dark face and ran out from the benches.

The indigo-haired girl ran from one corridor to another one, made a turn to right, then to left and finally found a exit to the audience seats. There she found two red-haired boys watching the match and making comments.

"I really don't understand what you see in him," the spiky-haired with gold eyes said.

"It's because you haven't played against him yet," answered the other boy who had too red-colored hair, but his eyes were green.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Stupid Churippu head, Baka Hiro," Yukiko said under her breaths and smirked. "Or should I call you Burn and Gran?" she continued asking.

The two boys turned to her with surprised faces. Not ever had they believed that she would appear there. "Pho- No, Yukiko?" the one called Baka Hiro, or Gran asked in shocked voice. "What are you doing here?" Haruya continued.

Yukiko stared at them and crossed her hands. "Nothing much, just watching as my team is playing against Gazel's team."

The boys stared at her with their jaws dropped. Since when she had joined Raimon Eleven? Yukiko started to laugh at their reactions. "Oh my gosh! You're the same as ever. And Gran, please don't make that face you're never heard about it. I'm not sure about Churippu head, but you should know about this, right? After all you did write about it in your letter."

Hiroto's face darkened and Haruya turned to him with surprised expression, "What Gran, you knew that she joined the opposing team? Why didn't you tell us?"

The other boy was still making dark face, but suddenly he started to laugh and smiled happily, "So you got my letter. It seems that I was found out." the said and showed his tongue to the indigo-haired girl who rolled her eyes, "Thought so"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" the golden eyed boy shouted desperately.

"Okay, okay. Calm down you idiot. I will tell it to you" Yukiko said annoyed and started to talk about what had happened on the earlier week.

**~ One week earlier ~**

_Yukiko turned the letter around to read the sender of it. When she saw the senders name her eyes widened and she gasped._

_"THIS CAN'T BE!" she said shocked as the opened the letter in hurry._

_Dear Yukiko-chan _

_I really hope that you will get this letter of mine. How are you there? Still hiding yourself from Aiko, right? You really should stop doing that before something terrible happens to you guys. Hiding yourself from her, manipulating her memories and feelings isn't really good. I'm sure she will sooner or later find out about you, so you should reveal yourself to her before it's too late. Also don't worry about the killer of your older brother, I'm sure you will find it out really soon._

_Oh yeah. And congrats for joining the Raimon Eleven. It seems that you have turned to a really dangerous enemy. Really, having you and especially your sister as an enemy is the worsts thing that could have had happened to us. Hope that someday we will be friends again, and hope that the match against you and Endou will be really enjoying. _

_By Love: Hitoro aka. Gran _

**~ Back This Day ~ **

"Wait? You're doing what?" Haruya couldn't believe his ears. Was the younger sister manipulating Aiko? "So you mean, the Aiko back then was you? And you erased her memories of that day, right?"

Yukiko glared at him, "Of course it wasn't me. The Aiko there was nee-san, but I was present the whole time too. And yes, I did erased her memories, but somehow she got them back again. " the indigo haired girl smirked.

The golden-eyed felt his head blowing, "Then you mean, you saw "that" " he asked face all red while gulping. Yukiko knew exactly what he meant by that,and felt her even angrier than earlier. "Yeah, sure. And let me warn you. If you try to do that to nee-san even once again, no even if you try to touch her, be sure I will beat the hell out of you." Yukiko threatened Haruya as the other one backed off.

Hiroto chucked at the two fighting. Just how much he had missed this sight, "Come you two love birds stop fighting.

Both Yukiko and Haruya stopped immediately and glared at Hiroto with their eyes flaming, "WHO IN THE WORLD YOU'RE CALLING LOVE BIRDS? YOU SHOULD KNOW REALLY WELL THAT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" they shouted in unison. Hiroto just kept smiling and ignored their words, "Well, at least you two stopped fighting." he pointed out happily.

Yukiko sweatdropped, but then she remembered something and her face darkened once again. "You too Baka Hiro, Gran. Don't ever dare to scare me with letters like that again. You know, I almost shitted myself because of your words." she tried to sound sarcastic, but really was very serious.

"Okay," Hiroto just kept smiling.

Though Yukiko didn't want to admit it, when she had read Hiroto's letter, she had went crazy and panicked. When she had found Fubuki, she had broken into tears before that gray-haired boy.

_"Baka Shiro... this is bad... really bad... that guy... he... he knows everything... he knows everything I've been keeping as a secret from nee-san. He can't tell them to nee-san... because... because... if she's been told about me by someone else than... than... then... I'll disappear. I'll no longer can continue being in her body... and I can't... I can't return to my own body either..." _

To her words, Fubuki had just answered with a hug and he had comforted her. Yukiko was really grateful to him about this, and she owned him one for this.

All of a sudden there was a whistle for the match end. Yukiko turned to look at the scoreboard and found that it was tie, 2 to 2. Haruya and Hiroto both had dark faces when they turned to Yukiko.

"Well, now that the match is over we have to go." Hiroto said and smiled. Haruya put his arms in to his pants pockets and kept silent.

"Wait... you cannot go yet... not until Nee-san has seen you." Yukiko hurried but it was too late, the boys disappeared after Hiroto saying "good bye"

Yukiko stared as the two figures before her disappeared and then they appeared on the soccer field both on the other sides of Fuusuke. She felt her anger increasing even more and squeezed her fist so hard, had she probably could have done a hole in a metal. The black aura surrounding her grew stronger and gathered all the eerie energy into herself.

The Raimon team who was on the soccer field, saw two red-haired boys all of a sudden appearing before them and Hiroto telling something about their match. It was a tie, so no one really lost, but still Gazel felt himself defeated. Not once in life time he had felt like this... Wrong! He did, he once earlier DID feel like this... It was when she... when that girl moved away.

The black soccer ball in front of Raimon Eleven team started to shine, as the TOP 3 captains and the Diamond Dust team was about to disappear. Just before the bright light, everyone heard a loud scream from the audience, "DIDN'T I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO WAIT" shouted a really angry indigo-haired girl whose eyes where flaming from anger as she jumped from the audience and "flied" towards the black ball.

"YUKIKO!" Endou shouted in panic. Just what was that girl doing? And WHAT a jumping power, since when she's been so strong.

When Yukiko finally landed, she did so right next to the ball and kicked it. After that, the TOP 3 together with Diamond Dust team disappeared right in front of Raimon Eleven's eyes.

"YUKIKO!" Everyone shouted hysteric.

**- Some where, who knows where -**

"OUCH!" Aiko yelled as she landed on ground. Yes, right after Yukiko had kicked the ball, she had switched her places with Aiko and now the older one of the sister was the dominating one.

"Need any help?" she heard a really familiar voice asking as she noticed a hand reaching towards her. With her cheeks turning to light crimson she took the hand and stood up.

"But... What are you doing here? And more over where are we?" Aiko asked in confusion as she looked around the place. It was something she kind of did recognize, but right now her mind was so confused and her memories were all mixed up, so she didn't know which were true and which weren't.

What she really was wondering about, was that why the three childhood friends were all right before her. Well, Fuusuke wasn't any kind of surprise because they had played a game against his team, that of course if her memories were right. But what were Haruya and Hiroto doing there. What were those red-heads doing at the same place as she was.

Hiroto glanced at Haruya and Fuusuke and when he saw the two boys nodding, he smiled with a slight smirk on it and opened his mouth to speak.

"Crystal-sama, Welcome home"

* * *

A/N: Okay... Another chapter which is crap... Gosh my gosh... I had really fabilous plans for this chapter, but it ended up being nothing than a crap. Also I just read my earlier chapters for fun, and was just SHOCKED about all the grammar mistakes. It seems that my next work it to get them better first XD...

Okay... That's for the chapter now and hope you will review... I would really appreaciate that :)

The next chapter: Truth to be releaved part 3: Get The Missing Pieces Back

~ deshii


	23. 5 PartThree: Get The Missing Pieces Back

A/N: Wai! I'm finally done with this... You know laziness combined with little block isn't really good. Anyway I got my inspiration back and here the result... Eh you.. thought I dropped this..? NO WAY! Anyway here's the next chappie.

Eh? Why am I doing this alone again... Ai-chan and Yui-chan got angry at me since they didn't appear in PxP chapter... Yep that's the only reason, aren't they childish... Well no prob my dear girls, here's a whole chapter only about you two... you and my dear readers enjoy!

Also I do not own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters! I only own my own Oc's and this plot.

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 5: Truth To Be Releaved**

Part Three: Get The Missing Pieces Back

"Crystal-sama, welcome home" Aiko heard Hiroto saying. Wait, did he say Crystal? What in the world did he mean by that?

"Who- is Crystal?" Aiko stammered as she tried to stand up. When doing so, she noticed a familiar hand reaching towards her and with a smile appearing to her face see took a hold of it and stood up.

"Who?" Hiroto laughed, "It's you of course my dear princess," he played with Aiko and the girl didn't like the tone of his voice. Aiko still didn't get what the boys were telling to her, getting so much information at once was confusing her.

The indigo-haired girl looked around herself and noticed that the place was really familiar to her, but somehow something was stopping her for remembering that place. It was like someone didn't want her to remember it.

"Where are we?" the indigo-haired girl finally asked as she let go of Haruya hand. (A/N: Yep, It was Haruya who helped her up XP)  Hiroto, Fuusuke and Haruya all glanced at each other with surprised faces. So she really didn't remember where she was?

"Huh, Yuki-chan really did erase your memories of this place." Fuusuke stated. Aiko turned to him with a confused face.

"Who- Who is Yuki-chan." she asked, knowing they had never called her by that name, so it couldn't be her. Hiroto glanced at her, and his calm green-colored eyes met with her confused and anxious amber-colored ones.

"That of course is-" he was about to say, but was cut off with a female shout that came out of no where.

"BURN-SAMA!" they all heard a shout and a girl with buff-colored hair ran to Haruya and hugged him. Aiko stared as the red-haired boy tried to get this, now really familiar looking girl, off and her jaw dropped.

"Hi- Hikari." Aiko didn't know what to say when she saw her childhood friend right before her. The girl she had just called by Hikari glanced at Aiko and finally got off Haruya. A smirk appeared on her face.

"My oh my, isn't it Aiko, or should I call you Crystal-sama. The traitor has finally returned back, isn't it right, Burn-sama." Hikari turned to Haruya and hugged him. Aiko was pretty sure, while knowing Haruyas personality, that he would shake her off, but to her disappointment they boy didn't even bothered to move.

The indigo-haired girl looked at him disappointed and sighed. She then turned her glance back to Hikari. "Hika-" she started but was quickly cut by Hikaris angry yell.

"TO YOU IT'S LIGHT-SAMA! YOU TRAITOR!" Hikari yelled but gasped when she saw Haruya glaring at her with his eyes flaming from anger. She turned to Hiroto and Fuusuke just to realize that they too were glaring at her. The buff-haired girl backed off from Haruya and shook her head in desperation.

"Why- Why-" she asked while tears started to form into the corner of her eyes.

"You're just like when we were kids. She only came back after betraying and leaving us , and you're already siding with her. You very well know what we, what her team had to go trough because we lost our captain. All of us had to train like hell so that we would be accepted into a team, and almost all us of us removed leaving only me. And still... " Hikari stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"And still you're siding with this girl who after leaving us into big problems comes back to us like nothing had ever happened, more that me, your own teammate!" Hikari shouted with her eyes tearing more and more with every word she said. Her eyes widened in shock when Hiroto suddenly grabbed her shoulder and shook his head in anger.

Hikari backed off from the glaring boys. Hiroto tried to keep himself together, but then gave up and sighed. "You know, Light. It's not like were siding with anyone. We know really well what you have gone trough, after all we're been with you all this time, right?" he smiled at Hikari and then took a quick glance at Haruya and Fuusuke.

"I don't know about those guys," he then continued referring to the two boys standing behind him, "but also know what she has gone trough, because I've been closely watching her all these years. I know just trough what kind of problems she had after leaving the team, so I cannot side with either one of you."

Then Haruya took a step forward and coughed few times. Everyone turned to listen to him, "I don't really know what's happening here. But don't you think Light that you should first ask how she's been living these four years before blaming her for everything." he said.

Hikari turned to Fuusuke as the last hope, for being on her side, but when she saw the boy stoking his hair she knew what it means. The buff-haired girl shook her head and tears started to fall from her eyes. "No- No-" Hikari mumbled as she backed off.

She then turned to Aiko and glared at her with her eyes burning from anger. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled before running out off the dark room, leaving stunned Aiko and the three Aliea captains there.

"Ah, I'm sorry Aiko-chan about this. I'm sure it won't-" Hiroto had a quick change of mood and smiled, but stopped when Aiko slapped him on the face. He backed off shocked from the girl while covering his cheek with his hand.

"What-" Haruya asked, though he was about to burst into laughter. This was first time he ever saw this red-haired "friend" of his getting slapped, more over by a girl.

The indigo-haired girl started to breath heavily and an eerie aura appeared behind her. I'm sure that everyone would think that she's turning to Yukiko, but you're wrong. She's Aiko as much as she can be.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aiko yelled angrily, "First you KIDNAP me, and then you start telling me all that shit after what you say don't believe to it. And what the hell with those nick names, Burn, Gazel? Don't make me laugh!" Aiko laughed in angered tone.

"First of all, why am I a Crystal? Never ever I have been called like that. Why call me traitor? What did I do, so that even Hikari is angry to me? And Who in the world is Yukiko? Or is there something more you're hiding from me." the angry girl stopped for a moment to catch her breath back.

"Ai-" Hiroto wanted to say, but was quickly cut by Aiko.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! What do you mean I know exactly how I've been living? You know, I've been living a normal teenage girls life, like all the girls do. Is there something wrong with my way of living." Aiko asked from the red-haired girl and then covered her head with her arms when she felt a deathly pain on it.

"Damn! NOT NOW!" she yelled while shaking her head. She was too confused about the things and her head so filled with questions that her head started to rumble. The boys stared at Aiko worried, but no one them made a move.

"Pah, you call your life normal?" Hiroto finally sighed and where he was sure that Aiko was listening to him, he continued, "You mean collapsing all of a sudden in any situation, having memory loss, not knowing where you are or not understanding what the people around you are talking about is normal?" Hiroto asked with darkening voice and Aiko gasped.

"For you, who has lived like that for four years already it might be normal, but for anyone other it's strange." the red-haired boy explained to the girl and Aiko shook her head. No this can't be, what he was talking about was all true.

All of a sudden the pain inside Aikos head got stronger and she screamed. The girl collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily.

"Then tell me what is it? TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I'VE BEEN LIVING FOR ALL THESE YEARS!" Aiko yelled in anger, her veins popping like maniacs and her face all red from anger. This sudden shout made all the aliea captains to back off.

"Okay- Okay- But first please calm down." Hiroto said and reached his hands towards the kneeling girl and helped her to stood up. Aiko slowly breathed in and then out to make herself calm down and took the hold of Hirotos hand. Then she listened closely as the boy started to explain everything.

"So it all started about six years ago, when you and your younger twin sister Yukiko were-" Aiko heard Hiroto explaining, but after the word Yukiko her mind blanked out. What did he mean by younger sister. Aiko was the only girl in the family, and she only had an older brother.

"So then the Aliea meteorite came here and we-" Hiroto stopped right as he saw Aiko acting strange. The eerie aura around her was again appearing and she took a ribbon from her pocket and tied her hair up with it. When the girl opened her eyes, they were turned from amber to copper.

"You dare to say another word and you'll be digging your own grave, right here, right now." Yukiko threatened when she once again took the hold of her older sisters body.

Hiroto let out a smirk, "Looks like you finally dared to show yourself miss I'm not gonna tell anything." the boy played with Yukiko just like he had done with Aiko. Yukiko felt her vein popping but tried to calm herself down. She wasn't so simple minded and easily getting angry like her sister.

"And why cannot I tell her, I say just what I want to." Hiroto said and his words made Yukiko to finally lose herself.

"SHUT UP WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she yelled so loudly that maybe even Endou heard her... Who knows? "You cannot tell her anything about her past, about our past. If she heard it from someone else than me horrible things will happen."

"How horrible?" Fuusuke asked as he walked closer to the girl. Yukiko turned to him, and his face turned to shock when he saw teardrops running by her cheeks. Never ever had he seen this girl crying.

"I- I will disappear. Completely!"

"You mean you will... di- di-" Haruya stammered as he didn't want to say the last word. Yukiko nodded and dried her eyes. "Yes, I will die."

"Then why haven't you told it to her? I mean why keeping it secret even now?" Hiroto wanted to know. Yukiko raised her head and started at the ceiling.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment. You know, telling it to her too early, would have the same result as having it told by someone else." Yukiko smiled lightly. The three boys stared at her with widened eyes. What did she just say.

"But-" Yukiko said as she stretched her hands, "I've been keeping too much secrets from Nee-san. It's time to her finally know the truth."

Everyones in the room, expect Yukikos eyes widened when they heard her words. Hiroto was the first one to recover from the shock. "But wait. What if it's still too early? If it's like that then you will di-" he couldn't continue his sentence.

Yukiko turned to him with a light smile, "I have to take the risk. If it's my fate disappear, let it be like that. I'm willing to challenge it with my life as the prize." she explained to the red-haired boy, "Also like I said I've been keeping too much secrets from Nee-san. Her head is too confused right now, and I'm sure that she wants some answers. You cannot give them, right? So I'll give them to her if it costs my own life."

Then the girl took a few steps back from everyone and closed her eyes. She was about to take a took deep breath, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulders. Yukiko opened her eyes and her eyes met with two teal-colored ones.

"Fu-" Yukikos heart skipped a beat, but she couldn't continue. Fuusuke smiled and placed his forehead on Yukikos one, which made their lips almost to touch each other. Yukiko felt her face turning bright red, just like tomato.

"Be careful." she heard the boy saying and turning away from her with red face. Yukiko smiled with crimson on her face and moved her hand to her forehead. "I will," she answered quietly and then shook all those things away from her head and concentrated her mind with only one thing.

All of a sudden the eerie aura was gone and a pair on amber-colored eyes appeared. The girl looked around in confusion. "What happened?" she asked from the boys who were standing before her, but no of them answered to her.

_"Nee-san close your eyes."_ she abruptly head a voice inside her head saying. Aiko looked around in confusion and listened to the voice only when it commanded her to do it second time, with more anger now. The girl did as she heard the voice saying and closed her eyes.

There Aiko appeared to be in completely black room, or more she was in nothing and there was nothing around her. She looked around but no matter where she looked there wasn't anything. Slowly a mirror started to appear before her and when the girl walked closer and touched it, the mirror broke and from behind it appeared a girls figure.

She was like a mirror image of Aiko, her hair indigo-colored, freely lying on her shoulders. It was the same length as her own hair. She was wearing the same uniform, the same raimons uniform. The only thing that was different in this girl, was that her eyes were copper-colored instead of Aikos usual amber ones.

The girl smiled at Aiko and reached her hand towards the frightened girl who backed off while shaking her head.

"Nee-san." the mirror image of Aiko smiled. Aikos eyes widened. Why did this feel so familiar, yet she couldn't remember just when and where she had heard this.

"Who- Who are you?" she was finally able to ask.

* * *

A/N: So I have nothing more to say... I really got some block problems with this chapter, but got back on to the road again:) Thanks for those who kept bugging about me not updating this for a long time, I really want to complete this story since I cannot write any other new stories before I complete there ones... Okay there's ONE story I'm starting soon, but after that I'm not starting any new story before I complete at least one of the stories I'm writing at the moment.

Oh, it's seems that Aiko and Yukiko are finally showing them self, do you want to say anything?

Aiko: Hiroto You Stalker!

Yukiko: Sakuchii you Idiot! Though I'm happy about the Fuusuke part *blush*

Okay! That's all for no... I'll try to upload the next chapter fast... I hope that I'm able to, especially since I got my inspiration back, but before thinking about next chapter, I want to know what you guys thought about this one.

Thanks for reading and please review too.

~ deshii


	24. 5 PartFour: Two Becoming One

Sakuchii:Back with the next chapter! OA! ^^

Aiko: Jou!

Yukiko: Hai!

Sakuchii: You two are back! Thank god!

Yukiko: Sakuchii does not own Inazuma Eleven or the character... she only own her OC: Yukiko Okazaki and this storyline.

Sakuchii: Thanks... Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 5: Truth To Be Revealed**

Part Four: Two Becoming One 

"Who are you?" Aiko stammered as she saw the indigo-haired girl before her. The other girl just kept smiling and walked to Aiko. The amber-eyed girl backed off a little but the copper-eyed just kept coming closer and then finally hugged her. Yuk iko untied the ribbon from her older sisters hair.

"I'll be taking this." she smiled and then tied her own hair with it. Aiko's eyes widened as she saw the girl, who seemed so familiar. Something kept telling her, the girl was more familiar than she had remembered.

"Who are you?" Aiko repeated her question and once again got a smile as an answer. The indigo-haired girl smiled at her and then finally opened her mouth to speak.

"How rude of you Nee-san. Don't you remember, it's me Yukiko. I'm your younger twin sister." Aiko desperately shook her head. No, she was Yukiko. She wasn't older sister and she didn't have any siblings since that accident. Aiko's eyes widened... That accident? She stared at Yukiko with her eyes wide open.

"It can't be..." she couldn't continue. The memories of her younger sister started to flow into her. Their happy times together, the moments they cried together, the moments they laugh together, and lastly, the moments they played soccer together with Haruya and Fuusuke. Two shining drops of tears dropped by her cheek. In no time she was bawling like a little kid.

"Nee-san!" Yukiko felt her eyes watering as she saw sister sobbing and covering her face with her hands. The indigo-haired girl embraced her older sister and together the girls kept crying. Aiko never realized that the other girl suddenly disappeared, and the one actually hugging her was Haruya. Aiko opened her eyes and wondered what was going it. Haruya backed off and petted the indigo-haired girls head, which made Aiko to giggle.

"So, how did it go?" Fuusuke asked, still holding up his breath. He didn't want to know the out come, but at the same time he was really curious. Aiko smiled at him with happy face. "Yuki-chii is okay. She's still inside me." the indigo-haired girl said, and Fuusuke sighed in happiness. The out come was the best that could have been.

Hiroto smiled, it would have been bad it they have lost Aiko's younger sister. "You finally know the reason for Crystal, right?" he said, and Aiko turned to him with her eyes widening. Her face suddenly darkened and her eyes wandered in the room. Finally, she sighed.

"Yes. I am Crystal, the captain of master rank team called The Chaos." the girl said, and Hiroto was happy that she understood her position. Now they finally got back the one they had lost, the final attack could start. Aiko's face was still dark, and she raised it while her amber-colored eyes shined. "But, I refuse to join you."

They trio turned at the indigo-haired girl with their jaw dropping, what had she just said? "Why?" All of them asked at the same time, not believing her words. Aiko's eyes started to water and she shivered a little. Why did they stare at her with so sad then took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

"First of all, the thing you're doing is wrong! I don't want to get myself messed in something so stupid." Aiko said and her voice started to shiver. The boys gulped, the tone on her voice didn't to be so good.

"Second, Yuki-chii don't want this either. We have our own team now." she said for her sister, since she felt Yukiko saying the same words to her. Haruya's face saddened and he looked away from the indigo-haired girl, "You finally chose him." He sighed as he remembered her father talking something about Endou Mamoru. He was the same guy that was the captain of Raimon now, right?

"Eh?" Aiko head bobbed, but Haruya didn't bother to say anything more, so she continued what she was saying, "And at the last but no least. I still have to find who's behind Nii-san's murder." Aiko said with darkening face, and the trio glanced at each other with sad faces. Aiko then tried to cheer herself up and smiled and the boys, "Please say hi to Otoo-sama from me."

Hiroto's face went all blue and he sighed then. It's was supposed to be secret, but the girl, or be right girls, had the right to knew it. He had promised not to tell anyone about it, but he had to, it was now or never. Keeping it as a secret even more meant the girls would surely hate him, no, Hiroto shook his head. They would never forgive him. He had to tell the truth to them, even if meant going against his own father.

"Sorry but I cannot do that." he said with a fake smile on his face. He wanted to make is slowly, not shocking the girls too much. Aiko glanced at him raising her eyebrow. "What do you mean you can't?" She asked with a doubtful voice. Hiroto just kept smiling, not changing his expression. Haruya and Fuusuke wondered what the red-haired captain was up, and what had he meant by those words.

"It's because I know who murdered your older brother." he said and Aiko's jaw dropped down. Suddenly the color of her eyes changed, not completely though. The right one stayed amber-colored but the left one changed to copper-colored. "WHAT?" she asked with a voice that sounded like to voices speaking. For four years she has been trying to find the murderer of her older brother and suddenly this red-haired guy comes and claims that he knows him.

"You heard me right, Aiko-chan," Hiroto smirked. Aiko didn't like the tone in his voice and backed off a little. "I know the person who murdered your older brother." He said and Aiko's eyes widened in shock and he felt them tearing up.

"Then," she asked and gulped now wanting to hear the answer. Hiroto's face suddenly got alot serious and he turned to the girl while staring right into her eyes. "The one you murdered your brother is," he started and Aiko shook her head. Even Haruya and Fuusuke were wondering about the thing that was going between those two Hiroto closed his eyes, not wanting to see the girls expression.

"Otoo-sama" He finally said and Aiko broke into tears, covering her face with her hands.

Sakuchii: -_-'' I have nothing to say, this chapter wasn't much...

Aiko: Otoo-sama did what?

Yukiko: You're a captain of what?

Sakuchii: Hope you liked the chapter and please review, even though it wasn't much!

Aiko: See you all next time!

~ deshii


	25. 6 PartOne: What Really Happened?

Sakuchii: Okay the next chapter is up, finally. I don't understand what's wrong with me... It's always so hard to start, but when you do, you either get a writers block or you write the chapter in just few hours.

Aiko: I don't understand you...

Yukiko: Me neither...

Hikari: I do... After all I'm a writer too XP

Aiko&Yukiko: HIKARI-CHAN!

Hikari: To you two, it's Light. Btw... Sakuchii does not own Inazuma Eleven or the character... she only own her OC's and this storyline.

Sakuchii: Enjoy the first part of last chapter! ~~

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 6: Finally Together**

Part One: What Really Happened?

The captain of Raimon eleven sighed loudly as he was standing before the goal. His head was still spinning in confusion about what had happened after the match with Diamond Dust. The Alieans were about to disappear when Aiko suddenly came out of no where screaming something and then disappeared together with them. And she still hadn't come back yet.

"Endou, look out!" he suddenly heard someone shouting and before he could react to it, he already had a soccer ball in his face. Endou felled down and everyone ran to him worriedly wondering just what he was doing. Right when Gouenji was helping him up a light appeared before them. From it came Hiroto who was together with an indigo-haired girl.

"Aiko-chan!" Haruna yelled as she ran to the girl followed by Aki and Natsumi. They were happy to see their friend again. Hiroto smiled happily and was about to go but he was stopped by Endou who was wondering, just what had happened? Hiroto answered to him with calm face, "Take care of her," and then disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

Everyone gathered around Aiko, but they noticed that she wasn't her usual self. She wasn't so happy-go-lucky always smiling girl like she had been before meeting with the aliea gakuen. Aiko's eyes were gray and empty, it was like she wasn't even there with them. Her face was expression less and she didn't react to anything what they said to her. She was just standing there, gazing at the field. Just what had happened there?

When the girl finally moved, everyone got exited. Was she going back to normal. But that wasn't it. The girl moved only to get out of the field and disappeared somewhere. Everyone was left standing there, curious. Especially Endou and Shirou looked really worried. Though, the orange head banded boy recovered fast and told everyone to continue their training. It wasn't sure just when they would have their next match. He was sure that the girl was just having a bad day. Everyone had those ones right?

** -OO-**

Haruya sighed loudly as he had meeting together with his fellow master rank team captains. It seemed that no one of the trio was really happy. Fuusuke was sitting on his chair stoking his hair, Hiroto had closed his eyes and Haruya was moving around the room anxiously. Never ever had they had so heavy mood in their meeting. Finally Hiroto moved at opened his eyes while glancing at the two boys.

"She took that pretty hard, right?" he said and the boys glared at him. Right, this mood was all because of him, all because he have said all those unnecessary things. Now the girl not only hated him, but she also blamed Haruya and Fuusuke for the accident. But they knew this was nothing compare to what _she_ was feeling. Yukiko was probably the one who was most hurt because of her sisters words.

** ~ Flashback** ~

_"What do you mean by saying that Otoo-sama was the one who murdered Nii-san?" Aiko asked, not understanding just what the green-eyed boy was saying. They both knew that her brother had been friends with Kira's son, but he had nothing to do with his death right? Hiroto sighed and glanced at the girl, not really knowing if he really should be telling this to her._

_"Actually it was an accident." he said and the indigo-haired girl felt her eyes watering even more. Her older brother murder was an accident. That couldn't be true, even the detective had said that it all had been planned earlier. "It was an accident since the one who were supposed to die were you parents." Hiroto's face had no emotions and Aiko was getting freaked out because of it. Now he was telling that her parents supposed to be dead? "What are you talking about? Please tell me, Hiro-kun." she begged while covering her face with her hands to not let her tears escape._

_"I was all because of the Aliea plan." the red-haired boy said and turned to Aiko, "Otoo-samas first plan was to have four master rank teams. You being the captain of it and Yukiko would be the ace striker. Hikari was also one of the members of your team, The Chaos." he explained and Aiko remember her buff-haired childhood friend from earlier. So she was talking about that when she yelled at her for betraying the team._

_"But there was one but. All the other children were orphans while you two had parents. To him, there was only one thing to do, to get ride off your parents." Hiroto said and the trio turned to him with shocked faces. Aiko's was covered in big tears and even Haruya and Fuusuke looked stunned. Actually they knew nothing about this plan to murder Aiko's and Yukiko's parents._

_"So in order to get them, he set up a plan to finish them off on the day that your brother had that final match. The three of you were supposed to be saved, but there would have been no way to save them. I told Otoo-sama countless of times that that plan was freaky and why should he kill people just to get you two on the team? But he didn't listen to me, and so the plan was going to happen, but you know very well that something went wrong on that day, right Aiko?" Hiroto asked and Aiko raised her head while remembering that day's happenings._

_"Right, your mother was in bad condition because of the child that she was carrying, so your father too decided to not to come to the match. The safety of the unborn baby came first, your brother knew it so it was only you three who went to the match. And instead of your parents, your brother was the victim. And the rest you know yourself." the red-haired boy said and smiled, though not happily._

_Aiko broke into tears and felled on her knees, while covering her face. Haruya was about to reach his hands toward her, but the girl yelled at him and he backed off. "Don't come near me! Please!" she said while tears were flowing from her eyes. She turned to Haruya while drying her eyes._

_"You knew about this right?" she asked and Haruya's eyes widened in shock. But before he could answer to her, the girl was already talking to Fuusuke, "And Fuu-kun too, you knew about this!" she was talking with louder voice. "You all knew about this, even Yuki-chii and kept it as a secret from me."_

_"No, Nee-san I didn't..." Aiko heard a voice talking to her in side her head._

_"Shut up you lier. You have lied to me all this years and now you expect me to trust you? I won't. I hate you!" Aiko got more and more desperate with every word that came out of her mouth. The girl inside her head was about to say something but Aiko was faster. "I wish that you would have died instead of Nii-san!"_

_This was the final blow to everyone. The boys backed off from Aiko, as the girls eyes got colorless and they seemed to be empty. The voice in side her stopped, as the indigo-haired girl blocked her sisters presence. Hiroto was the one who was most shocked. He knew she wouldn't take the information easily, but he had never expect her to say that kind of words._

_He walked next to the stoned girl and transported them to where the Raimon was._

** ~ End Of Flashback ~ **

Now none of them had any clue what to do? She wouldn't listen to them, so they could only - even if they didn't like it at all - rely on their enemy and hope that they would cure the girl. After all to them she was a dear childhood friend so they wanted her back. But what they wanted more, was that the twins would make up with each other.

**-OO-**

Haruna was wondering around the field wondering just where she had lost that person. She was looking for a certain indigo-haired girl, but she was no where to be seen. When she saw Endou practicing with the others, she ran to them.

"Endou-kun, do you know where Aiko-chan is? I can't find here anywhere." she said and the head banded boy turned to her telling he hadn't seen her either. "Huh? You mean she's lost?" the blue haired girl said with little panic and soon everyone were circled around them. Since no one of them had seen the girl with in last to hours, they decided to split up and search for Aiko.

Some of them when to Aiko's house and the others checked the school. The only one who didn't go with them was Shirou. It seemed that the boy was thinking of something. Then, he walked to Haruna while asking, "Do you know where there is a place with swings?" Haruna looked at him confused. They were in the middle of searching for Aiko and he's asking about swings. Yet, she did answer to him.

"There's a park just next to the Inazuma Tower." she said and Shirou thanked her while heading towards the Inazuma Tower. He knew where the girl went every single time she was sad or upset since he had lived as her neighbor for almost four years. So, if his prediction was right, she was supposed to be... Shirou turned to left and entered the little park.

There he could hear a light voice of swings swinging. He was right, she was there. Every single time Aiko got sad or upset she would always go to swings since it always calmed her down. The gray-haired boy smiled as he approached the indigo-haired girl.

"Aiko..." he said quietly, and the girl turned to him with her eyes red and swallowed from crying and her face all red. That was also one of the reasons Aiko hated to cry in front of people. Her face always got red like tomato. The indigo-haired girl stared at her childhood friend with widened eyes.

**-OO-**

"Shiro-chii!"

Sakuchii: Yep, the first part of final chapter is up! I'm so happy.

Yukiko: So this is the final chapter... Finally your completing this.

Aiko Finally our torture is over (smiles)

Sakuchii: You really think so? (smirk)

Yukiko: Anyways, please review to tell what you thought about this. Maybe next time our writer will upload little faster :P

Aiko: And sorry for all the grammar mistakes!

~ deshii


	26. 6 PartTwo: The Solace

Sakuchii: NYAA! I'm back with the next chapter!

Aiko: And I'm here too!

Sakuchii: Ah, but where's Yukiko?

Aiko: She said she has some studies. Anyway Sakuchii does not own Inazuma Eleven or the character... she only own her OC's and this storyline.

Sakuchii: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 6: Finally Together**

Part Two: The Solace

Aiko turned around in surprise as she heard her childhood friends voice. Her eyes - that had turned red from all the crying - widened and her mouth opened. "Shi- Shiro-chii." she stammered as the sun that was already setting shined at her, making her eyes to shine. Fubuki smiled at her reaction and walked to her. He sat on the free swing next to the girl and Aiko glanced at him shyly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while drying her wet eyes and hoped at the redness from her face would disappear soon. The boy swung a little bit but when he noticed that the indigo haired girl was still waiting for his answer he stopped and looked at the sky.

"Let's go back. Everyone is worried about you." he said and turned to look at him. Fubuki noticed that she was staring at him and smiled gently. But to his unluck, the girl was not willing to go anywhere yet. Her eyes started to wet again.

"Thanks for the worrying about me." she started and smiled as teardrops were running by her cheeks, making then shine in light crimson, "But I can't go yet, not until I clear all this mess in my head." Aiko was happy that they did worry about her, but right now she wasn't in the mood to meet up with everyone.

Fubuki understood the girl, since even he had his own problems at the moment, and stood up from the swings. When he was about to walk away, the indigo-haired girl suddenly started to mumble something. He turned to her, only to see Aiko crying like a little baby. "I trusted him, but he... He betrayed me. All this years I thought he was innocent, but he knew it all and still didn't tell me, why? Can I trust him? The person most dare to me has betrayed me, can I trust him anymore?" the girl kept mumbling to her self (A/N: In case you didn't get, she's talking about Haruya, not Hiroto)

Fubuki couldn't bare to see the girl suffering anymore, and opened his mouth to speak, but the girl interrupted him. "And Yuki-chii too, she knew who killed Nii-san, but didn't tell me. Why? Today, two persons have betrayed me, I cannot trust them anymore. I cannot trust ANYONE ANYMORE." after hearing there words, Fubuki knew the girl wasn't her usual self anymore. It was like someone was controlling over her, as if they wanted her to hate Yukiko and the other person that she was talking about.

The boy couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see the girl he loved to suffer like this. So, he walked to her and when the girl looked up at him, he hugged her. Aiko's eyes widened in shock as she felt two strong arms wrapping around her and she glanced at the boy.

"Don't worry Aiko. I'll be here for you, forever." he whispered into her ears and it seemed that the dark side of Aiko completely disappeared as the girl embraced him back and brawled like a little kid. Fubuki couldn't do anything else but to wipe out the tears that were rolling down by Aiko's cheeks.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong now?" he asked with smiling face. Aiko's expression turned into wide smile. It was like back then when they were kids. Even back then, the boy had always listened to her problems and then told him opinion of what she should do. So as Fubuki sat on the swing, Aiko explained everything that was going on her mind.

"I see..." the boy said as Aiko had stopped explaining. The indigo-haired girl turned to him as if she was waiting for him to answer. Fubuki knew the girl very well, so he spoke, not letting the girl to wait any longer. "I think you should first listen what Yukiko has to say about this. Don't make decision on your own, wait till people tell their side of the story too." he smiled happily and Aiko's face brightened. He was right, she had closed Yukiko from her mind before even letting her to explain anything.

"As for the other person. I'm sure he was as clueless about everything as you were. So, you should forgive him." This one took longer for Fubuki to say, since he knew the person Aiko was talking about, was the one she cared most for and it meant that he was winning in the battle. He didn't really want Aiko to get along with this person, but still for him the indigo-haired girls happiness was what he wanted the most.

"Thank you Shiro-chii." Aiko thanked him as she stood up from the wings and smiled. The setting sun made her eyes look like two shining diamonds. Fubuki stood up walked to Aiko and hugged the girl. Her eyes widened in surprise when he embraced her even tighter making it feel like he didn't want to let go of her.

Never experiencing this before, Aiko was stunned. Her face started to dark crimson as the boy buried her face in his chest as he placed his hand on her head. Her heart started to beat a lot of faster and louder as she stood there, confused of what this feeling was.

What she also didn't know, was that two figures where secretly watching them. One of them had a tulip growing from his head and together with his arrogant friend they were checking if Aiko was still in shock of what had happened. Still they had never thought that something like this could actually be happening.

"It seems that she's okay now, so should we go?" Fuusuke asked as he glanced at Haruya who looked rather down. He had seen his friend like this only few times, and it was always related to this indigo-haired girl. Yet, it seemed that Haruya had never realized this change in his behavior.

"Ah, yes." Haruya said starling back to this world as he kept staring at Aiko hugging a boy whom he didn't know. He felt a great pain in him, but didn't get what was it. He was sure that if it had been someone else hugging the boy he wouldn't mind it, but when it was Aiko... Haruya placed his hand on his chest and hissed... when it was Aiko, for some reason it hurt.

He then sighed and stood up and while squeezing his fist, he turned away from his childhood friend. His fist trembled, but the boy had decided that he wouldn't look back. He opened his fist and looked at the blue colored ribbon that he had once given to the girl. A smile appeared on his face, as he stared it.

With his expression calming a lot, he tied the ribbon on a nearby tree brand, hoping that Aiko would surely notice it. Then he glanced at Fuusuke and with a nod, both of them disappeared as they returned to their hide out.

Minutes passed by as Fubuki kept hugging Aiko and after what the girl felt that was eternity he finally let go of the girl. He laughed as he saw Aiko's face burning red from embarrassment. Then he offered his hand to Aiko, telling them to go back to everyone and with a smile Aiko took hold of his hand.

As they were about to go, suddenly a strong wind blew and Aiko noticed something blue with the corner of her eyes. She looked to right and saw blue ribbon that was tried up on a tree branch flying as the wind blew on it. Her eyes brightened immediately and she ran to look at the ribbon.

There was no mistake, she thought as she took the ribbon into her hands and looked at it. It was the same ribbon she had given to Haruya, that was actually his present for her. The indigo-haired girl embraced the ribbon and looked around in hope that she would see the red haired boy somewhere.

To her disappointment Haruya wasn't there anymore and her face saddened. She had hoped that she would have had the chance to talk with him. After all, she needed to apologize her behavior from earlier. She then heard Fubuki calling her, and she answered to him with a happy shout as she put the ribbon into her pocket.

She then ran to the gray-haired boy and they walked together to meet with each others. Before that Aiko once more turned to look at the play ground and with a smile she then turned around.

"Arigato, Haruya." she whispered with a light crimson on her face.

* * *

Sakuchii: Yeah, I have nothing to say. This chapter wasn't much anyway...

Aiko: Next time, the long waited match The Chaos vs. Raimon is starting. What will the out come be?

Sakuchii: See you guys then, and please review! I really need your support with these final chapters!


	27. 6 PartThree: Shin Fire Blizzard

Sakuchii: Ufaa... It's finally here!

Yukiko: So you managed to write it, huh?

Aiko: Hah, and as always Sakuchii does not own Inazuma Eleven or the character, she only own her OC's and this storyline.

Yukiko: Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 6: Finally Together**

Part Three: Shin Fire Blizzard

Aiko watched in disbelieve as she saw Haruya scoring another goal. This was already the sixth goal in first half for Chaos, while Raimon hadn't had the chance to score any goals. The indigo-haired girl was sitting on the beach and was glaring at the red-haired captain of The Chaos. Aiko then glanced at Hitomi, who was standing next to her.

It was because of this woman, that she wasn't allowed to play in the match. Hitomiko had said that because Aiko had connections to Haruya and Fuusuke she possible couldn't allow the indigo-haired girl to play.

_"Nee-san, we have to do something before it's too late!"_Aiko suddenly heard the voice of her younger sister inside her head, and nodded. The other girl was right, they had to do something while they were still able to do it. Aiko had made up with Yukiko before the match, right after talking with Fubuki. She had apologized for blaming her, even though Yukiko had no nothing wrong. Yukiko told her not to mind about it so much, after all she would probably have said the same things, if she had had been in her sisters situation.

Now that the twins had made up the only problem were the boys. How could Aiko come and ask them to forgive her after all those words she had said to them. Aiko sighed and was about to close her eyes, but Yukiko's rapid shout made her to look at the field. _"Nee-san, LOOK!"_

Aiko turned to look at the field and saw Haruya and Fuusuke scaring a goal with an attack that she had created with her sister. She thought that she would never see this attack anymore. Aiko's eyes widened in shock and she turned to look and Hitomiko with darkened face.

"Kantoku, please let us on the field!" the indigo haired girl begged. It seemed as if there was more than just Aiko herself. And it was true, Yukiko was together with her. The girls eyes were different colored, her right eye was amber colored while the left one was copper colored.

Hitomiko turned to look at the young indigo haired girl and Aiko drilled her two colored eyes into Hitomikos blue ones. Her eyes were full of confidence, but at the same time they burned from anger. The coach closed her eyes and raised her hand. "Changing players, 8 Zaizen Touko to 18 Okazaki Aiko."

Aiko's expression turned into wide smile. As Touko came to the bench Aiko high fived with her and then ran to her position. Haruya and Fuusuke hissed angrily as they saw this familiar indigo haired girl on the field.

The game continued normally after that, The Chaos had the hold of the game and Raimon tried to defend the best way they could. Everyone was sure that Raimon wouldn't recover from this but then happened something that completely changed the flow of the game.

The Chaos duo once more had the hold of the ball. Aiko stared at them coming and then heard her sisters voice inside her head. "_Nee-san, they're going to use it again, Fire Blizzard!"_ Yukiko said and Aiko nodded her head. She knew very what she needed to do to stop that hissatsu. Suddenly the girls eyes turned amber colored. The girl closed her eyes and put her one knee on the ground.

Haruya and Fuusuke were about to use Fire Blizzard but when the red haired boy saw Aiko in that stance his eyes widened in shock and he wasn't able to use the hissatsu. The attack didn't work and it flew out of the field. Fuusuke glanced at his teammate and saw that Haruya was squeezing his fist and hissed angrily. It was clearly seen that he wasn't satisfied.

Aiko kept glaring at the red haired boy. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred. "Nee-san..." she head her sister asking with quiet and worried voice. Immediately Aiko's expression changed and she smiled. "Gomen," she apologized to her younger sister for spacing out like that. "Let's GO!" the older twin yelled and Yukiko smiled lightly. It was good that her sister was back to normal again. The girl had been trough a lot.

The match continued and the Chaos had the ball in no time. Haruya and Fuusuke were ready to use Fire Blizzard but as soon as Haruya saw Aiko again in the same stance he hesitated and they were unable to use it. Aiko glared at the red haired boy as there was a whistle of the half time. The teams went to their benches but Aiko wouldn't take off her eyes from the other teams captain.

Fuusuke glanced at Haruya and noticed that the other boy was really angry. Then he turned to look at Aiko, who was glaring at Haruya with deathly glare. "It's because of her, right?" Fuusuke asked from his friend and Haruya got back into this world. The teal eyed teen knew very well just what hissatsu would come from that stance and so he knew the reason why his friend was hesitating.

Haruya turned to Fuusuke and showed him a face mixed of anger, caring and sadness. You had no idea just what was this person thinking.

"Haruya!~" the red haired boy suddenly heard someone calling him. He was about to turn to the caller, but then he felt someone poking his cheek. It was Aiko and the girl was very angry. Her vein was popping like mad and she was poking Haruya's cheek unstopping. The red haired boy glanced at her while glaring. "I see that you got your annoying habit back." he said as the girl continued poking his cheek like a madman.

Aiko smiled at Haruya not-so-innocently. "What you talking about about my habits?" she asked as she pushed her fingers against Haruyas cheek. The red haired boy understood that the girl was annoyed and asked just what was bugging her. Aiko stopped poking the boy for a moment and stared at Haruya's golden eyes.

"My problem is YOU!" she started while her face turned dark, "Why are you hesitating in a match...? This isn't like you at all!" Aiko's face then softened and she finally stopped poking the red haired boy. "You know, I don't care what happens to me after the match. I just wanna have a real battle against you and Fuu-kun." with those words Aiko left the Raimons bench since the half time was over.

She once more turned to Haruya's and then winked to Haruya. After that he felt that the girls expression changed rapidly and she was already glaring at him. When he looked closer at the girl, he realized that her eyes were copper colored. The girl closed her eyes and when opening them again they had turned back to amber.

On the field Haruya thought about Aiko's words and then shook his worries away. She was right, now he should only be concentrating on their match and forget everything else. With the whistle the Chaos's captain went full speed ahead and Fuusuke noticed that his friend was acting differently. The teal eyed boy smirked as they were ready to use Fire Blizzard.

Aiko smirked happily as she saw the two of them coming at her with their full power and put her one knee on the ground. Then she jumped up and used Kami no Aisu bara, the forbidden technique that once took her leg completely. The girl smiled as the balls rotation stopped as it got inside a ice rose. The girl fell on her one knee and when she opened her eyes, again they were two colored.

The indigo haired girl stood up while laughing. "You guys think that you can win against us with an attack that we created?" Aiko spoke, again seeming as if there was two persons talking. "We'll show you the true Chaos!" the girl then said, referring to the teams name that was originally the name of Aikos team.

The girl went full speed ahead and no one could keep up with her. She was there, but few seconds later she was already far away from you. In no time Aiko was already at the Chaos's goal and she was ready to use the hissatsu. On her right leg started to spin an ice wind while a fire one started to spin around her left leg. The girl jumped in the air while shouting, "Shin Fire Blizzard!"

With this Raimon had their first goal. This hyped up all the Raimons members and they made few more goal just in few minutes. Of course, Haruya and Fuusuke didn't like it. They couldn't stand to be beaten up by something like Raimon, especially since she was on the team. The things didn't go so smoothly when The Chaos showed their ultimate defense.

Aphrodi tried to break it, but he couldn't do it. Even Aiko tried to break trough it, but her powers and technique weren't strong enough. What saved them, was the light that appeared almost at the end of the match. From it appeared Hiroto who told Haruya and Fuusuke to end the match right away. They had never got the permission to even have it.

Aiko stared at the Aliea teams captains and then she walked to them. The girl stopped before the captains, bowed and then tanked for the great match. Everyone in Raimon were surprised, they had never expected this girl to thank someone for a great match. To Aiko the match had had a completely different meaning than to everyone else. She didn't care about saving the soccer from aliens, she just wanted to have her friends back.

The girl was satisfied and now she could only smile. Hitoro answered to her with only a smile and then he disappeared together with the Chaos team. Aiko wathed them going and then heard her younger sister telling something to her. Then the indigo haired girls expression got serious as she nodded and turned to the raimon team that was still confused about everything that had happened.

Aiko couldn't do anything but to smile when she saw all the members that were there but as she remembered her sisters words, she sighed. The girl pulled herself together. "You okay with this? If you want I can say it." Aiko heard her younger sister asking, but the older twin just shook her head. "No, I need to do this myself." Aiko told to her younger sister and Yukiko wished her the best luck.

The indigo haired girl thanked her younger sister and then turned to everyone. "Minna!" she started with serious voice and everyone turned to her wondering why so big change in the mood. "I..." Aiko said and for a moment wondered if she really should say it. Then the girl took a deep breath to calm herself down and opened her eyes.

"I'm leaving the team."

* * *

Aiko: What a way to end the chapter... So I'm leaving the team, AGAIN?

Sakuchii: Thehehe. That's you...

Yukiko: Next time, we'll come back with the last official chapter of I know that I love you. What's the reason for Aiko to leave the team? Whose grave she's going to visit and will they get Yukiko back?

Aiko: Don't miss the final chapter! And after that we will have the epilogue, 20 years in the future!

Sakuchii: Yeah, see you all next time.


	28. 6 PartFour: Their Happiness

Sakuchii: Finally back! ^^

Aiko: Nice... took you only month...

Sakuchii: Because no one review T^^T... but thanks to Char-chan I could finally continue this :P

Yukiko: Sakuchii does not own Inazuma Eleven or the character, she only own her OC's and this storyline.

All CAST: Enjoy the final official chapter of I know that I love you!

* * *

**I know that I love you Chap 6: Finally Together**

Part Four: Their Happiness

"So that's why you've been acting so strange lately," Endou said as Aiko had explained everything. She had told about the aliea peoples, her brothers dead and of course about Hitomiko's father. The air in the team was little heavy as Aiko nodded her face dark. It was hard thing to believe, but as it was told by Aiko who never lied to people they just had to accept it.

"And that's why I have to leave as soon as possible. Yuki-chii needs to return to her body or she won't be able to come back anymore." the indigo haired girl continued and then turned to Hitomiko, "I thank you for all that you have done for us. I can never repay your kidness," she bowed deep while thanking the coach. Hitomi smiled and then the whole team entered the caravan after saying bye to Aiko.

Endou was left last and he turned to the indigo haired girl as he was about to enter the caravan. "Be sure to come back soon. Oh, and bring Yukiko together with you," he rubbed his nose and Aiko smirked, "Damn NO!" she winked her eye and then pushed Endou into the caravan. She waived bye to everyone as the caravan drove past her. Then Aiko stood there and waited.

Not long after Inazuma caravan left a red colored car drove to the park where Aiko was and a teal-haired woman with light green eyes stepped out of it. "Tori-san, thank you for coming," Aiko thanked as the woman walked closer to her. Her teal-haired mid-back legth hair was tied on a bun and she was few sentimeters shorter than Aiko.

"Don't worry about it Aiko. And you don't have to act so formal with me," Tori's voice was soft and her eyes were full of kidness. Yet, they showed a loneliness and sadness. Aiko glanced sadly at her brother ex-girlfriend and sighed. Was it really good thing to bring her there again? The girl hadn't still gone over Yukio's death. Tori smiled unhappily and then stared at Aiko with her green eyes, "Let's go!"

Aiko stepped into the car and Tori drove them to a graveyeard. As the indigo haired girl stepped out of the car she heard a small figure yelling in happiness and hugging her, "Aiko-neechan!" a little girl around the age of four embrased her. The girl had an idigo colored hair just like Aiko, but her eyes were bloody red colored. "Airi..." Aiko was shocked by seeing her younger sister. What was she doing here?

"You're sister is one a badmouth!" Aiko heard suddenly a familiar voice speaking and two male figures walked to her. It was Haruya and Fuusuke and the former boy had his vein popping hard. Airi turned to look at the red haired boy and pursued her lips in anger after what she showed her tongue to him. "Chiruppu head, BAKA!" she yelled and when Haruya glared her she, the girl quickly hide behind Aiko.

The older indigo haired girl looked first at her sister and then at the two boys before her. Her expression told clearly that she didn't understand just why were these people here. "They wanted to come and see you no matter what." Tori told while placing her hand on Aiko's shoulder. The indigo haired girl turned to her, and then her face softened. "Thanks minna," she smiled at Haruya and Fuusuke and embrased Airi, who was still giving a cold glare to the red haired boy.

"Should we go?" Aiko then continued and the others nodded. With that they all started to walk and stopped before one of the graves. In the grave stone was written "Okazaki Yukio". Aiko closed her eyes and kneeled before the grave stone. Airi glanced at her with confused face, turned to Tori who nodded while smiling unhappily and did the same thing as her sister. All the three girls were kneeling before the grave and Haruya and Fuusuke stood there waiting for them.

After Aiko was done she opened her eyes, and stared at the name of her brother, "_Nii-san, the battle is finally over. We have found your murderer and Mamoru-nii will have our revenge against him. But that's not most the important thing." _the indigo haired girl smiled and turned to Haruya and Fuusuke, "The most important thing is that me and Yuki-chii finally found our happiness." she laughed and the red haired boy turned to her while raising his eyebrow.

"What did you say?" he asked and Aiko shook her head, "Nothing... Nothing at all." she put her tongue out and smirked. Haruya was about to yell at the indigo haired girl, but suddenly he felt a cold glare under him and then someone stepped on his foot. Haruya glanced down and saw Airi glaring at him with her bloody red eyes burning from anger, "Say anything to Ai-neesan and I kill you!" she pursued her lips and crossed her arms in anger. Everyone sweat dropped. This girl was far worse than Yukiko... Her sister complex was unbeatable.

As Tori was finally done and they had said their last words to Yukio, they left the graveyard and headed towards the hospital. The hospital where Yukiko was.

**-OO-**

Aiko opened Yukikos rooms door and stepped in. There was Yukikos still figure sleeping on the bed with calm face. "Yuki-chii, we're here." Aiko said with a light smile on her face. She could still fell that her younger sister was inside her, but the connection with them was getting weaker and weaker every second. The indigo haired knew exactly what she had to do, to get her sisters spirit back to her body. Aiko took the red colored ribbon from her pocket and stared at it.  
_  
_All of a sudden Aiko remembered the words that her sister had told her,_ "Good work Nee-san. You finally took up to soccer you loved so much... D__on't worry, leave everything to me."_Aiko smiled, back then she had no clue who this person was, but now she knew her really well. Everything was finally back to their places and everyone was happy. Now only to get Yukiko back and all this nightmare would finally be over.

Aiko walked to her sister body and tied her hair up with the red ribbon that she had carried with her. As the ribbon was finally tied, she colosed her eyes and felt as her sisters spirit left her body. Now she was one and only Okazaki Aiko.

The body kept still for a moment, but then it suddenly moved as Yukiko put her hand into fist. The indigo haired girl slowly opened her eyes and turned to Aiko. Her vision was blurry for sometime, but soon she clearly saw the figure of her sister. "Ne- ne-san..." Yukiko tried to say, but her voice wasn't coming out well. As her body hadn't been moved for a long time and she hadn't used her voice the girls vocal cords weren't working perfectly.

Aiko smiled as she heard her younger sisters voice and suddenly her vision got blurry. Tears were flowing by her cheeks and she hugged her younger sister. Yukiko too cried as she embrased Aiko. The reunion of twin sisters was heart breaking and teary. Tori could help her tears when she saw the two sisters embrasing each other while crying. Haruya and Fuusuke glanced at each other with smiling faces.

Airi was the only one who didn't clearly understand what was going on, "Aiko-neesan, who is she?" she asked as she saw a strange person who was the mirror image of her older sister. Aiko turned the bloody red haired girl and smiled. She had completely forgot that Airi didn't know Yukiko since she had went to coma before the younger girl had been born. Aiko then took Airi into her lap and turned so that she would see Yukiko.

"Airi-chan, she's Okazaki Yukiko. My younger twin sister and your older sister, just like Aiko-neesan," Aiko said and Yukiko smiled at her younger sister. Airi blushed shyly and covered her face into Aikos chest, but when the older girl lowered her to ground she turned to Yukiko. Yukiko raised her hand a little and caressed Airis head and the bloody red haired girl laughed.

"Yuki-neesan!" she yelled in happiness her cheeks burning red from happiness and everyone laughed. Tori giggled at the sight and was happy for the Okazaki sisters. They were finally all together Aiko, Yukiko and Airi. The only one missing was Yukio, but he was no longer in this world. The smiled on the teal haired girls face faded away and she sighed. _"Yukio..."_

When they finally stopped laughing Fuusuke walked to Yukiko and glanced at Aiko. The older twin nodded her head and left from the bed while leaving Fuusuke together with her sister. The couple glanced at each other and when their eyes met, Yukiko glanced away with her cheeks burning. "I..." the girl said while closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrapping around her.

"I'm so glad that you're finally back," Fuusuke whispered into her ears and Yukiko felt her face turned redder and redder. She had never expected that Fuusuke would be so outspoken. Then she felt one light whisper on her ear and her head started streaming like a hot pot. "I love you," Fuusuke whispered into her ear and Yukiko blushed. Then she turned to the boy and smiled, "Me too Fuu-kun." she smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek, "I love you."

Mean while Aiko was with Haruya. She was staring at the view from the window and had calm expression on her face. "I'm happy that's everything is back to normal," the girl said and Haruya glanced at her. He squeezed his hand into fist and took a deep breath. "Aiko you know..." he said and a light crimson appeared on his cheek when his eyes met with Aiko's amber colored ones. The indigo haired girl tilted her head in confusion as she didn't understand what he was planning on saying.

"I finally know," he started and then stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, "I know that I love you," Aiko's face turned more redder every moment as the finally understood the red haired boy's words. Then a light smile appeared on her face and she turned to look at the setting sun, "Finally after four years I got the reply to my confession." she smirked and Haruya was confused, what was this girl talking about? When he saw Aikos lips moving slowly as three words escaped from her lips, he finally realized it.

He finally got the words that she had said when she had moved away... _"I will tell you that I..." he heard her continuing and then three words escaped from her lips, "I love you, HARUYA!"_

The red haired boy shook his head in disbelive. How could he have not got what she had said back then. Aiko smiled lightly and closed her eyes, "But my feeligs haven't changed. I still love you." she turned to Haruya with a slight crimson on her cheeks. Slowly the couple was drawing closer and closer to each other. There was a perfect silence between them, and their lips would soon connect. But suddenly as they were only few millimeters from each other, they heard Yukiko speaking.

"So you mean you tried to kiss nee-san TWICE while not realizing that you love her?" Yukiko said and a light smirk appeared on her face, but when Haruya turned to her the girl was staring at him with deathly glare. He backed off as Yukikos murderious aura grew stronger and strong. There it was again, the ultimate sister love. The red haired boy turned to Aiko and gulped when he saw an eerie aura around her...

"Oh, looks like the personality of nee-san that I sealed away while taking control of her body is back." Yukiko smiled. To tell the truth the angry and yelling Yukiko was only borrowing her older sisters personality while being in her body. Yukiko was the more calm and smarter one of the sisters and Aiko was the yelling and short headed person. Yukiko had taken over Aikos personality because she wanted to know how it felt to yell at people... Yeah, that's the only reason.

"I.S T.H.A.T T.R.U.E!" the dark aura around Aiko grew stronger and strong as she glared at Haruya. The red haired boy had never seen her so angry. Haruya glanced at Fuusuke while asking for help, but as the teal-eyed boy only stared at him the red haired boy decided to run away as fast as possible. "KORA! Come back right now!" Aiko yelled angrily while chasing after Haruya and Yukiko laughed her ass off with tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

Tori stared at the two happy couples and smiled. They had been trough much and now was finally their time to be happy. Suddenly she heard a deep male voice speaking to her. "I see that they finally found their happiness," the teal haired girl turned around wondering who was speaking to her and then her eyes widened in shock. Before her was standing an indigo haired male who had crimson colored eyes.

"Yu..." she was about to yell, but the male closed her mouth with his almost transparent finger and smiled lightly. "Tori, thank you for taking care of my sisters and I hope that you too will find you happiness like them," he said while turning to glance at Aiko and Yukiko. Tears started rolling by Tori's cheek as she heard his words. She didn't need anything, since only he was her happiness. When Tori was able to calm down she turned to where Yukio was standing... but there was no one anymore.

"Go and find your happines..." she once more heard her late boyfriends voice saying. The girl placed her hand on her chest and wished Yukio the best. She had found her happiness, and it was to see him again and now to take care of his younger sisters, especially Airi who was still very young. Airi who had been staring at Tori for sometime already was sucking her index finger, "Onii-san... happines..." she repeated after Yukio.

"Tori-san, come here!" Tori all of a sudden heard Aiko yelling happily. The teal haired girl dried the tears that were forming into the corners of her eyes, smiled and took Airi into her lap. Then she walked to Yukiko bed where everyone else was waiting for her. The girls had fina found their happiness, and now their story had come to an end.

* * *

Sakuchii: DONE, DONE AND DONE!

Yukiko: Finally! I though this would take you like forever =-=''

Tori: I really wanna know the reaction of the nurse when she sees Yukiko who was supposed to be in coma awake.

Aiko: MEE TOO! ... So this is the end?

Sakuchii: Do not ever mention that word... There's still two more chapters to come :)

Aiko X Yukiko: WHATT?

Tori: Yes, The Epilogue and Special chapter about Aiko and Yukiko's childhood... The time when they first met Nagumo and Suzuno.

Sakuchii: See you all then, and please review... I need the at least one review to continue

All CAST: See you all soon!

~ deshii


	29. Epilogue: Together Again

Sakuchii: Yai! The Epilogue is here!

Aiko: So this is like 15 years in the future, huh?

Sakuchii: I guess... but this chapter sucks... so sorry for letting you guys down (emo corner)

Yukiko: Sakuchii does not own Inazuma Eleven or the character, she only owns her OC's and this storyline.

* * *

**I know that I love you Epilogue**

Together Again

Yukiko sighed loudly as she entered the airport together with three children and then sat to wait for her older sister. Aiko, who had been away from home for almost half a year was finally returning from her world tour. After all she was the famous singer and actress Saki Cherry. And Yukiko instead was only a mangaka and a housewife, mostly taking care of the kids.

"Sorry that I'm late!" Yukiko suddenly heard a voice calling and she raised her head to see her older sister running towards her. The indigo haired woman had her messed up like a bed-hair and she was wearing glasses that covered her eyes completely. This was Aiko's casual appearance when she didn't want people to recognize her. When Aiko was finally with Yukiko and the kids, of them ran to her with yelling happily.

"Oka-san!" the young Nagumo Aina shouted when she saw her mother after not seeing her for a long time. The child of Aiko had mid-back length icy blue hair and teal colored eyes. Aiko embraced her four years old daughter, who started sobbing on her shoulder. It was so great you finally see them. Yukiko glanced at her own daughter and son, who were standing next to her.

Her eldest son, Suzuno Kazuya, who was now eight years old, was like the mirror imagine of her husband Suzuno Fuusuke. The boy had messy icy blue colored hair and teal colored eyes. The familys only daughter, Yukina who was one year older than Aina, was the total opposite of him. She didn't look like Yukiko or Fuusuke at all... The one this girl reminded of was, her uncle Nagumo Haruya. Yukina had long red colored hair and golden eyes.

It was still a completely mystery to all of them that for what reasons Aina looked just like her uncle Fuusuke and Yukina was so similar to Haruya. The girls were the familys jokes since most of the people thought that Aiko and Yukiko had cheated their husbands, and that Aina was actually Fuusukes while Yukina was Haruyas. This couldn't be sure, since the twin girls could easily trick them... Only Aiko and Yukiko knew the truth...

"Ah, I also brought our runaway sister back!" Aiko suddenly remembered and turned to Yukiko while a dark figure appeared next them. It was a girl with mid-back length indigo haired girl and bloody red eyes. Yukiko glanced at the girl who was her hands on her hips and was glaring at her older sisters.

"Airi, did you again go to that Baka Shirous place? Don't you know how worried we were?" Yukiko asked and the younger girl avoided her deadly glanced. She pursued her lips and refused to answer to Yukikos question. The older sisters glanced at each other and sighed.

"Really what do we do with you?" Aiko said and patted Airis shoulder. The younger girl glanced at her and closed her eyes while waiting... She still was angry to her older sister. Why they always had to interrupt with her plans? She didn't get them...

"Next time when you're going to Hokkaido, please tell us first," Yukiko smiled and Airis eyes widened in shock. She turned to Aiko who too smiled while nodding her head in agreement. "Because Otoo-san and Okaa-san aren't here, we're taking care of you. That's why you first need to tell us if you're going somewhere." the older twin smiled but then she squeezed her fist in anger.

"But... I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO GO TO HOKKAIDO!" Aiko said angrily while cursing a certain gray haired boy who was their childhood friend and Airis first crush. Of course because of the age difference Airi had never confessed her feelings to him and now Shirou was already married. Still Aiko didn't feel safe letting Airi to be together with him. It might not really seem like it, but from all the sisters she's the one who cares for her siblings the most, after all she's the oldest one.

Airis eyes widened in shock and Yukiko sweat dropped. While Aiko was still cursing Fubuki, Yukiko walked to Airi and whispered something to her ears, "Don't worry... I help you to get there, somehow." she winked her eye and Airi smiled widely. Yukiko knew the reason she went to the Hokkaido in the first place, and that's why she wanted to support her younger sister with her feelings. Right, there could be no other reasons but that she had found someone that she liked.

All of a sudden Aiko finally stopped cursing and turned to Yukiko, "Right... Where's Yuuya-kun?" she asked while realizing that she hadn't seen her eight years old son yet. They boy like Kazuya was a complete copy of his father. He had red hair with a tulip like thing growing from his head and golden eyes. Yukiko turned to her older sister and smiled, "He's sleeping in the car." she said and then they headed towards the car.

Aiko opened the cars door and saw her son sleeping peacefully on the back seat. "When he heard that you're coming back, he rebelled against me for coming here and started crying. I guess he really didn't want to see you... But in the end he got tired of crying and fell asleep while we were driving here." Yukiko explained and Aiko turned to her son with a light smile of her face.

It had been a half year since she last time saw him... Yuuya had always had troubled personality, he cried when ever Aiko was going away, and he hated when she came back. This might had been because of his past... and the fact that neither Aiko or Haruya were with him. The boy was always alone. The indigo haired woman stared at her son and caressed his head, "Say Yuki-chii..." Aiko started and Yukiko turned to her, "Has Kuroko appeared lately?"

When Yukiko heard her sisters words her expression got serious and her eyes then turned to the sleeping kid. She took a deep breath and finally answered, "Gladly, I haven't seen him since the accident three years ago." the younger twin then smiled and Aiko sighed of relieve. It was already painful enough to remember the accident that happened four years ago and she didn't want it to repeat itself.

"Good," Aiko said and smiled at Yuuya '_You've done great!_' she thought happily. Suddenly the boy moved a little and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked while yawning and looked around himself. When his eyes met up with Aiko amber colored ones they started to tremble. "Ok-" the boy stammered, not knowing what to say when seeing his mother before him.

"OKA-SAN!" Yuuya cried and embraced his mother. Aiko hugged him it really felt great to be back with your family. "I'm back, Yuuya." she said while tears started flowing by her cheeks. Aina walked next to her and titled her head. Aiko laughed at this and took both Yuuya and Aina to her embrace. Yuuya tried to rebel against her but Aiko was a lot stronger.

"It really feels great to have us all together again." Airi smiled happily. Her mood had finally returned back to normal and she was happy to see her older sisters so happy. Yukiko nodded to her words, but then she sighed. It was true that the whole family was finally together... but there was - or actually were - someone who weren't here. The image of her late brother Yukio and the orphan twins Masato and Midori whom they had adopted to the family appeared on her mind.

"Onii-san, Masa and Miko" Yukiko sighed. She still couldn't forget about Yukios death and Masato and Midori had left this world just few days ago due to their weak hearts. So even if the family was back together again, it wasn't for any good reasons. They were here to keep Masatos and Midoris funeral.

"OI, Yuki-chii!" Yukiko snapped out of it when she heard her older sisters voice. Aiko glanced at her while titling her head and Yukiko just laughed. The adults put Aikos suitcase in the car and Yukiko then sat on the driver seat while Aiko sat next to her. "Is everyone here?" Yukiko asked and when she heard a loud "YESS" she pressed the gas pedal.

She was clearly over thinking... Even though things were going hard on them right now, she shouldn't let her hopes fall down and she should enjoy the happy moments with the dear peolpe to her. Yet, Yukiko - nor Aiko or Airi - didn't know that the hard times were only coming to them. She didn't know that the mysterious Kuroko would appear again in two years and then again when Yuuya and Kazuya enter the Jr. high school.

But that's a completely different story and the time to tell that story comes later. Next time it's a completely new story and new characters but Aiko's and Yukiko's long and painful journey has finally reached its end.

* * *

Sakuchii: This ended up being hella lot different from my original plans... maybe because this chapter is related to so many of my other stories?

Aiko: I guess... Here's the list

The Rapunzel Story - Sequel  
As The Sun Burns Red - Alternative Retelling  
Shin Inazuma Eleven - Spinoff (Mixed version of IKTILY and ATSBR)  
Breaking The Shadow - Spinoff  
The Runaway Plan - Spinoff

Yukiko: (sweat drop) so many?

Sakuchii: I guess... but now it's time to go! We see you all in the exta which will be coming in few days! (I guess :D)

AxYxIE Cast: BYE YOU ALL! And Merry Christmas! ~


	30. Extra: The Lost Ribbon

Sakuchii: Wow, the Extra is here!

Aiko: Guess the main chara of this chapter? It's me!

Yukiko: Well duh, since this ALL STORY is about you...

Aiko: Thehehee!

Yukiko: Sakuchii does not own Inazuma Eleven or the character, she only owns her OC's and this storyline.

* * *

**I know that I love you Extra:**

The Lost Ribbon  
_~ Do you hate your life? ~_

It was already afternoon when three kids and their father were returning to home from amusement park. They all had had really cheerful and great day there and now the youngest ones, two indigo haired girls around the age four were so tired that their walking was already getting wobbling. "Otoo-san take me to your back! I cannot walk anymore, my legs hurt!" the older twin, a girl with shoulder length hair tied up on a red ribbon and amber colored eyes cried to her father as she felt great pain on her legs.

The younger one of the twins, who was like the mirror image of her sister stared at her older sister and too started yelling. Her hair was also tied up on a red ribbon, but her eyes were dark copper colored instead of being amber. "Otoo-san, I'm tired!" she copied what her older sister was doing, and soon both of the girls refused to move anywhere and the two males glanced at each other while raising their eyebrows.

The girls older brother, a boy around the age of 8 with spiky indigo colored hair and crimson colored eyes turned to the girls and smiled, "Aiko if you go home now I will buy to you a big bag of milk-strawberry lollipops." he said while smiling at the older sister whos eyes started to shine brightly. Then he turned to the younger sister, "And Yukiko, when we get to the home, I will give my new headphones to you and you can listen to any music you want with my old MpThree." he said and the younger girls face suddenly brightened.

Okazaki Yukio stared at his two younger sister and laughed when he saw them with so bright looks. He knew very well what the girls liked the most. Aiko had a huge love over anything sweet, but lollipops especially milk-strawberry lollipops were her favorite. Yukiko on the other hand liked music very much and she would do anything just to get new headphones and to listen music with them.

The family was already going to meet with their mother who was waiting for them home when Aiko suddenly heard a loud yell and turned around. What she saw was a high fence and behind it kids were playing happily while the adults took care of them. She stopped at stared at it with widened eyes. Aiko had never seen so many kids in one place.

She was already walking towards it when she heard her father yelling. "Aiko leave that place right now!" she heard her fathers strict voice saying and jumped up scared. Then she ran after her family and took Yukios hand while Yukiko took her free hand. The indigo haired girl glanced at her older brother with troubled look, "What was that place?" she asked and Yukio glanced at her. Before the older boy could answer, the kids heard their fathers voice speaking.

"That's an orphanage where the kids with no parents live." he started and then kept a little pause, "Remember you all. Never, I mean NEVER go near that place. You heard me?" he then continued and Aiko didn't like the tone in his voice. She then glanced at Yukiko and the girls turned to the orphanage with sad faces. The kids seemed to be so happy there... So why weren't they allowed to go there? The twin girls then sighed and headed towards home, which wasn't really faraway from the orphanage.

**~ The Next Day ~**

Aiko and Yukiko were happy playing in their yard when Aiko suddenly sighed, "I really want to go there." she said and then first glanced in side where her mother was and then at the gate in their yard. It wasn't really hard to get out of there without being noticed, and father wasn't home so he wouldn't care if she came back home before he returned, right? Aiko had already made up her mind when the girl suddenly heard her younger sisters voice asking. "You mean the orphanage?"

Aiko turned to Yukiko and grinned. The younger girl dropped the toy that she was holding as her jaw dropped down. "Nee-san are you crazy? What it Otoo-san finds out?" Yukiko tried to convince her older sister but Aiko ignored her completely. "Don't worry, if we return home before him, he won't notice anything." she said when she was already opening the gate that lead to their home.

"And where is this young lady going to?" Aiko froze to that place when she heard Yukios voice behind her. Damn! Now her perfect plan was completely ruined. Aiko gulped loudly as she glanced at Yukiko while trying to think of something. "No where... really!" she told but Yukio knew what she was up to. He kneeled before the twin girls and patted their heads. "It's okay. Just go there... And if Mom asks anything I tell her that you're with Konoe-obaasan." the older brother said while mentioning the name of towns candy shop keeper.

"Um!" Aiko nodded happily and thanked her older brother while leaving. Yukiko, just so that she wouldn't be left all alone followed her older sister and promised that they would be back in no time. Yukio waved his hand and smiled, those two were so adorable.

**~ In The Sun Garden ~**

"Oi Burn! Why aren't you playing with us? Is it really that boring?" Burn, or Nagumo Haruya to be exact, who was sitting on a tree heard his friend yelling at him from the ground. He glancend at the red head under him who was together with a icy blue and green haired boy and humphed. What did they want from him?

Kiyama Hiroto, also known as Gran, sighed and shook his head while turning to Suzuno "Gazel" Fuusuke and Midorikawa "Reize" Ruuyji. "At least I tried..." he said and left the red head alone in the tree. He had tried to get Haruya play with him since the red head was always sitting alone in the tree. It would really be funny with more people playing. "Let's go..." Hiroto said but stopped when he saw two figures standing out side the gates.

The two girls were staring at them with shining faces and they looked extremely exit. Hiroto tilted his head in confusion. He had never seen those two before, so why were they now standing behind Sun Gardens gate? He pulled himself together while walking towards the girls and Midorikawa and Fuusuke followed him closely.

When the girls noticed him walking towards them, they jumped up in startle and backed off a little. Hiroto closed his eyes and stopped before the gate. Then he glanced at both of the girls and opened his mouth to speak. "What are you two doing here? I haven't seen you before." he asked as formally as he could. He noticed that the two girls glanced at each other and then the girl with amber colored eyes walked to him.

"I'm Okazaki Aiko and this is my younger twin Yukiko. We live near here and we would like to play with you guys." Aiko introduced herself as Yukio had taught her and then said what she wanted to do. Hirotos eyes widened in shock. Why did these to want to play with them? Didn't they know just what was this place? He stared at the girls in disbelieve but when he saw the twin girls serious eyes, he sighed.

"It's fine with me. Come in." he said and opened the gate to the twins. Aiko and Yukiko smiled happily and walked in. They were amazed by the size of the yard and the amount of the kids who were in the Sun Garden. They had never guessed that this place was so big.

The twin girls quickly adabted to the place and they became friends with everyone in no time. All of the kids wanted to know about them and the world behind the fence of the orphanage. The girls gladly told them everything they knew and everyone listened to them carefully. Aiko was really happy since they didn't really have any friends who were around their age.

When the girls were telling about their life when they lived in America, Aiko suddenly wanted to go to toilet. She asked for the directions from Hiroto and the boy helped her to find it. When she was returning back from the toilet, she suddenly saw a lonely boy sitting alone on a tree. "Oi! Are you okay?" she asked, not really getting what was the matter with the boy.

The red haired person turned around to face Aiko and when his golden eyes met up with Aikos amber ones the indigo haired girl felt something strange inside her chest. What was this... this painful yet warm feeling? The boy stared at her but then turned back to where he had been staring at. Aiko pursued her lips in anger. What was the matter with this boy? How could he ignore her like that? She decided to find out more about this mysterious person.

"Ite... te... te..." Haruya snapped out of it when he suddenly heard a girls voice next to him. He turned around and saw the same indigo haired girl who had yelled at him now sitting on a branch next to him. She was all covered in bruises, her hair was all messed up and she had small braches growing from her head. The girl smirked happily when she sat on the branch that was little above him.

"Wha- What are you doing?" he asked in disbelieve and the girl glanced at him while crossing her hands in anger. "I came here because you ignored me." the girl putted angrily while glaring at the boy. The boy stared at her with widened eyes but then turned away from her. The two of them stood there while staring at the beatiful view to the outside world. The tree was the only place in the orphanage where you could see that what was happening around them.

"Say..." the indigo haired girl suddenly said and Haruya turned to her. "Do you hate your life?" she asked with serious ambered colored eyes and the red haired boy strared at her stunned. Hate this world? He had never thought of anything like that. "Oi Nee-san... there you are!" Aiko suddenly heard her younger sisters voice. She waved her hand and asked what did the girl want. "We're going to play soccer, wanna come with us?" Yukiko asked and Aiko smiled widely.

"Of course I'm coming!" she smiled happily and was about to get down but suddenly stopped. "Say you... um... what's you're name?" she wanted to start but realized that she didn't know the boys name. "Nagumo Haruya..." Haruya mutterent and Aiko smiled, "Then, I will call you Haru-kun," the indigo haired girl smiled happily while clapping her hands. "Wanna come with us?" she asked. Haruya answered to her that he will pass it this time, but Aiko still dragged him with her.

"Oi! Let us join too!" Aiko yelled happily while dragging Haruya with her. Hirotos eyes widened in shock. How did she manage to get him to come with her so quickly when they had tried to do it for who knows how long with no use. This girl was surely amazing.

When everyone had gathered up the match could finally start. It was Haruya, Aiko and Hiroto against Yukiko, Fuusuke and Midorikawa. The boys had great control over the ball, but the girls didn't want to loose to them. Aiko stole the ball from Midorikawa and was about kick it to the goal. Then Yukiko came to block her and she lost the control of the ball while making it to fly away from the field.

"Freezing Fire!" the kids suddenly heard a voice yelling and then the ball covered in blue colored flames flied towards the goal and went in. Aiko and Yukiko knew this attack so they knew who was the one who shoot it. "Nii-san!" the girls yelled at the same and Yukio turned to them with deadly glare. "YOU TWO. DON'T YOU KNOW JUST WHAT TIME IS IT ALREADY?" he yelled angrily while making Aiko and Yukiko to jump in stratle. Aiko quickly hid behind Haruya while Yukiko hid behind Fuusuke. The girls seemed as if they were about to start cry.

They were really scared since they had never seen Yukio acting like this. He was always so kind towards them and always smiling. This was the first time seeing their older brother so angry. "Calm down Yukio. Can't you see how scared they are?" they suddenly heard a female voice speaking and then a girl with mid-back length teal-colored hair and light green eyes walked next to Yukio.

"Tori..." Yukio said as he saw his classamate and crush standing next to him. Tori smiled lightly and then turned to Aiko and Yukiko. "You two, it's time to go home now. Your parents are really worried about you." she said with sweet voice and the twin girls suddenly stopped shivering. They shyly took few steps ahead. Hiroto stared at the twin girls leaving and then asked, "You need to go already?"

Aiko and Yukiko turned to each other and then Aiko smiled at him, "Yeah, it's time." she said and then her eyes wandered to see where Haruya was. When their eyes met up the indigo haired girl smiled lightly. "But we will come back. It's a promise." she said and then took Yukikos hand after what they ran to Yukio. Hiroto got his smile back and he waved his hand. "You will come tomorrow too! Right?" he yelled and got a wide smile as an answer. Then the four boys decided to head towards home.

**~ At Okazakis ~**

"We're home!" Aiko and Yukiko yelled happily when they opened the door but stopped immediately when they saw their fathers angry figure waiting for them in the corridor. The girls gulped loudly while taking off they shoes. Yukio closed the door behind him and the girls now had no where to run to.

"So tell me you young ladies! Just where have you two been all this day? Don't you two know how much the time is already?" he asked while tapping his leg in anger. Aiko felt her eyes watering and Yukiko felt that her older sisters whole body was shivering. She knew that Aiko wouldn't be able to explain the situation so she pulled herself together and took a step ahead.

"It was my idea!" Everyone stared at Yukiko as she stood up for her older sister. This was the first time she had done anything like that, so no one would have guessed this to happen. A smile appeared on the indigo haired girl face when she felt that Aikos hand wasn't shivering so much anymore. The twins father stared at them with disbelieve. What was happening here.

"I see. I wouldn't have thought that you Yukiko would come up with something as crazy as that." the old man said with serious face but then sighed. "I guess I have to forgive you two this time." he then said and a wide smile appeared on the twins face. "BUT... you're not allowed to leave this house for a week. Understood?" he continued and Aikos and Yukikos smile immediately faided away. This was they punishment for not listening to their parents.

Then the old man walked to the living room and switched on the TV. When he was gone, Yukio kneeled before the twin girls. "You managed to escape." he laughed and patted the girls heads, "But you know... it's not nice to lie to people." he then said. The twins glanced at her with suspious faces and he sweatdropped. "What is it?" Yukio asked.

"Like you're the one to talk..." Yukiko sighed while shooking her head. Then Aiko did the same and shrugged, "Then when will you stop lying to us about the fact that you like Tori-san." the older twin said and Yukios face turned all hot red. He panicked while turning to Tori who glanced at him with a light crimson on her face. "It's... It's not like that... I mean... GAA!" the boy was all mixed up in his words and then he turned to Aiko and Yukiko with angry face. "This and that are different!" he said.

Aiko and Yukiko ignored his words completely and glanced at Tori while winking their eyes. The older girl giggle lightly and then the twins ran away.

"It surely was a great day!" Aiko yelled happily while sitting on her bed. Yukiko nodded as agreement and then stared at Aiko. She noticed that there was something wrong with Aikos appearance, but she couldn't get what was it. What was so different. Yukikos eyes widened when she finally realized it and she opened her mouth to ask, "Where is that ribbon that you got as a present from Nii-san?" she asked.

"EH?" Aiko titled her head and tried her hair while realizing that there was nothing keeping it together.

"EEEH?"

**~ Later That Week, Sun Garden ~**

Hiroto sighed loudly from boredom. The twin girs had promised to come back again tomorrow, but they hand't seen them for a complete week. Just what had happened to those two? He was about to go back inside when he suddenly heard Midorikawas voice yelling, "It's them! It's the Okazaki twins." the boy yelled happily when he saw two dark figures standing behind the big gate.

The kids happily ran to them and opened the gate and helped the girls inside. "What took you two so long?" Hiroto asked when the twins were finally inside. Yukiko laughed while sweatdropping, "We got grounded for a week and weren't allowed to leave the house. That's why we couldn't come." she explained to everyone. She was afraid that everyone would yell at them, but to her luck the kids understood her words.

They kids were all happy that Aiko and Yukiko were back with them and they immediately suggested to go play soccer. Hiroto was about to drag Aiko with him, but the girl didn't move from that place. "What's wrong?" he asked but the girl only stared at the ground and turned her face away from him. Hiroto wanted to know what was wrong with her but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

When he turned away he saw Yukiko staring at him with serious eyes and the girl then shook her head, "Let's leave Nee-san alone for a while. She's been throught much." she said and took Hiroto together with her. The boy turned to the indigo haired girl once more and saw tears were rolling by her cheeks. Was she crying? But why?

**-OO-**

Haruya, who had just woken up from his daydreams rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned as he walked towards his favorite tree. He heard a lots of voices from the outside and was wondering if something had happened. When he got to his tree... he foud out the reason for the racket. There he saw a lonely indigo haired girl who was standing next the tree and stared at it with those amber colored eyes of her.

The red haired boys eyes widened in shock. He wondered just what was the girl doing there now, when she had disappeared for a whole week. He then pulled himself together and walked to the girl. "What are you doing?" he asked and the girl turned to him with surprised eyes. Haruya mouth opened widen when he saw that the girls eyes were all red from crying and even now tears were rolling like a lake by her cheeks.

"Aiko! What happened to you?" he asked in panic and then noticed that there was something wrong with her appearance. It was like she was missing something. The girl stared at his eyes and then embraced the boy who startled back. "Wha- wha-" he stammered but Aiko didn't let go of him. "I lost it..." she snobbed while squizeesing Haruyas shirt tightly. "I lost the ribbon that Nii-san gave to me!" the girl was finally able to say.

Then Haruya finally got it. The reason why the girl looked so strange, was because she wasn't wearing her ribbon anymore. To tell the truth, he liked it more when she had her hair open like this. It was also a lot easier to recognize her from her sister. "Then..." Haruya smiled lightly as he embraced Aiko back. The girls heart skipped a beat. This was the first time that someone else, other than her father or Yukio was embracing her. "I will find it for you." the boy said gently and patted the girls head.

**~ Later ~ (A/N: I'm Skipping A Lot... I know It...)**

"Have you found it yet?" Aiko asked as she tried to catch up with Haruya who was searching the riverside next to the field where they had played soccer together. "No, not yet!" the boy yelled as he wiped the mud away from his forehead. The little hope that Aiko had had, faded away immediately and she sighed. "We're never going to find it... and it... it..." she started as tears formed into the corners of her eyes.

"And it was my first present from Nii-san!" the girl cried and tried to wipe away the tears that flowed by her cheeks non-stop. Haruya turned to the crying girl and stared at her with widened eyes. Then he closed them and stood up while patting Aikos head, "Don't worry, I'll do something about it." he tried to comfort the indigo haired girl and Aiko turned to him with teary amber colored eyes.

"Re- Really?" she asked and Haruya smiled kindly. Then he turned back to look for Aikos lost ribbon.

The indigo haired girl wanted to help him so she too started to look for it. Aiko walked to the river and seachred it there, quessing that it could have had dropped there too. The kids kept searching it for hours and suddenly Aiko saw something red on the riverside. "Haru-kun! Could that be it?" she asked her face in happiness and started to run towards it. What she didn't saw was that there was a huge stone in the water and she accidentaly stepped on it and lost her balance.

"Aiko!" Haruya yelled as he saw the girl falling down. He ran to her as fast as he could and found the little girl crying, while her knee was bleeding. It had hit a sharp piece of glass that was hidden between the stones. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and when he didn't get an answer, he decided that she wasn't. The panicked boy took her to piggyback ride and carried Aiko to the riverside where he tried to stop the bleeding. It was no use, though.

The two didn't notice at all that six other figures where walking towards them. "Nee-san!" Aiko suddenly heard Yukikos voice yelling and when the kids turned their heads... They saw Yukiko together with Yukio, Tori, Fuusuke and the Okazaki parents. "Okazaki Aiko, what in the world are you doing here?" Aiko heard her father scoulding her as Yukiko and her mother ran to her. Tori and Yukio glanced at each other with sad faces and Fuusuke strolled after Yukiko.

"I... I..." Aiko tried to think for an explanation, but she didn't know what to say anymore. Haruya noticed that the girl was troubled so he stood up and spoke, "She lost her precious ribbon, so we were searching for it here." he said. As an answer he got a cold glare from the twins father. "I didn't ask you, you orphan." he said and then turned back to Aiko. "If I remember right, I told you not to ever meet with those guys anymore." he asked from Aiko and the girl turned away to avoid his glance.

"I guess... that you will never learn." the man said and then continued, "From no own you're not allowed to leave the house unless it's with me, your mother or Yukio." he said and was already to go. Aikos and Yukios eyes widened in shock and they were ready to rebel against him, but suddenly a female figure next to them stood up.

"I will not agree with this!" the twins heard their mother saying. All the three Okazaki kids stared at their mother with their mouths open. This was the first time they saw their own mother going up against their father. "Wha- what are you saying?" Okazaki father turned away to see his wife. He was really surprised when his eyes met with her serious and confident rose-red colored eyed. All of the Okazaki kids had got the reddish eyes from her.

"I'm saying that I won't listen to your selfish plans anymore." the rose-red eyed woman said and glanced at his husband. "I will let Aiko and Yukiko play with anyone they want. I have no rights to choose their friends." the woman continued and smiled at the twins. Aiko and Yukiko hugged their mother in happiness and then turned to their father who stared at them with widened eyes.

"But... but.. Those guys are orphans. I cannot let my daughters to grow up around them. You can never know what will they learn from them. Also..." the man said and turned to Yukio while trying to get his agreement. "They can always play with Yukio and his friends." the man smiled, but realized that he had lost the battle when Yukio lowered his head to avoid his glance. Tori stared at Yukio and walked to hold his hand. The boy turned to her with surprised eyes and she just smiled with a light blush on her face.

"What do you mean play with Yukios friends? Can't you tell that the age difference is too big." the Okazaki mother said and smiled at the young couple before her. Then she kneeled before Aiko and Yukiko, "The girls need someone who is around their age. And who cares if they don't have any parents. It only means that not all kids are as lucky as you two to have such a loving father. Also the boys seem to be really nice young mans," she smiled lightly and then winked her eye to Haruya and Fuusuke. After than she turned to her husband who sighed.

"Okay, okay. I lost this battle..." he said and then continued, "Let's go home already." he said. Aiko and Yukiko smiled in happiness and ran to their father. "Otoo-san, ARIGATO!" they both yelled while jumping at their father. The man laughed and took the twin girls to his embrace. The twins mother smiled as she stood up and then turned to Haruya and Fuusuke. "Then I will leave everything about Aiko and Yukiko to you two. Please take good care of them." the woman said and bowed. The boys bowed back and after giving them a sweet smile, the rose-red haired woman joined her family.

"Haru-kun! Fuu-kun! See you tomorrow!" Aiko yelled happily while waving her hand and Yukiko was also standing next to her. The boys answered to her with waving their hands. All of a sudden Haruya felt a cold aura staring at him, and when he turned to Yukiko he saw that the girl was staring at him with her eyes burning from anger. He sweat dropped from this and when they were left alone the boys started to stroll towards the Sun Garden.

**~ Few Days Later ~**

"We're here!" Aiko yelled happily as she entered the Sun Garden. Everyone there ran to greet them, but the girl was especially waiting for someone. She left Yukiko together with the others and sneeked to her favorite spot in the orphanage, the cherryblossom tree. "Ohayo, Haru-kun!" Aiko greeted the red-haired boy who was sitting alone in the tree. The boy greeted her back and then got down.

"I... um..." he started mumbling something and Aiko titled her head confused. Haruya then took something from his pocket and gave it to the surprised indigo haired girl. "Sorry for not finding your ribbon." he said and then gave a blue colored ribbon to Aiko. The girls eyes widened in shock as she stared at it. It also had her name carved on the side, of course with Haruyas not so good handwriting.

"I wanted to apologize to you, but didn't know how... So I decided to use all the money I had to buy you a ribbon that you had lost..." Haruya tried to explain with his voice starting to stammer and shiving, "I'm sorry that it's not a red one... since I couldn't find one..." he then aplogized.

Aiko only smiled and shook her head. Then she happily and tied her hair with it. "No, it's just perfect... I like it! Thank you Haru-kun!" the girl then said and as a thanks she gave a quick kiss on Haruyas cheek. Then she turned away with blushing face. "Nee-e, Haru-kun?" she asked while crossing her hands behind her back."Yes?" the boy asked and turned to Aiko.

"You remember what I asked you when we first met?" Aiko turned to him while smiling widely. Haruya nodded his head. Of course he remeber her question, since it came out of no where. Aiko then turned to look at the wide open blue sky. "I finally found my answer too." she said happily and smiled at Haruya. The red heads eyes widened as he saw a gentle breeze messing up the indigo haired girls hair while she was smiling like an angel.

"I love it!"

* * *

Sakuchii: Whoa! This ended up being soooo long O...O

Aiko: THA? So that's the story how we met... Our father really has a complex over us...

Sakuchii: But of course, you're his only daughters!

Yukiko: Then, what about Airi?

Sakuchii: Remeber... you guys were only four... she wasn't even born yet!

AxY: Ahh!

Yukio: Btw... I realized that you have never told the name of our parents...

Sakuchii: Nahahahaa! It's a secret! :P

Yukiko: Right... you just haven't made up them yet.

Sakuchii: True...

Yukiko: Sigh...

Sakuchii: Gough! Now it's time for IKTILY mini quizz! I'm still thinking of the prize yet, but I guess it will be somehow related to writing! :D

Aiko: Okay, let's go with the questions!

Yukiko: Remember, CHEATING IS NOT ALLOWED! ;D

1. What's Aiko's favorite lollipop flavor?/What was the name of the candy that Haruya bought to Aiko? (Answer to either one!)

2. What was/is Aikos Aliea name and her team name? How about Yukikos?

3. What are the names of twins forbidden tecnicues?

4. Who really was the one behind Yukios death?

5. Who else beside Haruya had a crush on Aiko?

6. Tori was said to be Yukios ex-girlfriend. Did they broke up before Yukios death?

7. Who was the one who said the words, that are same as the name of this story?

8. Did you like this story?/ Will you read my other stories as well?/ Is there something I need to improve? XP

Aiko: That's it! Sakuchii will PM you the correct answers! ^^ ~ deshii

Sakuchii: HAII! So, I shall thank you all readers for supporting me trought this series. It finally time to end this story, but alot of other stories are only waiting to be started. Hope that you will give your support with them too! ARIGATO!

AxY: ARIGATO!

All Cast From The Series: ARIGATO, SAYONARA!


End file.
